Fate: Potter Night
by Redrover117
Summary: The summer following Harry Potter's fourth year signals the start of the Holy Grail War in Britain and the summoning of the mysterious Servant Saber to aid him. Who are the other Masters? Where are they hiding? Can the Holy Grail really grant him his wish? One thing is for certain: he could certainly do with a hero now...
1. Summoning of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter1: Summoning of a Hero**

Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived and heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord on more than one occasion sat in the unremarkably small bedroom of his own personal hell. His relatives—the Dursleys—considered themselves the perfect example of what was considered _normal_ even though they were anything but the most hateful and disgusting excuses of human beings he had ever known, rivalled only by Voldemort himself. Truthfully he _wanted _to be normal but he now knew that he never would be...

In his first year of magic school he had fought a Death Eater—a dark wizard—and his wraith-like master over the Philosopher's Stone. In his second year he killed Salazar Slytherin's pet Basilisk with nothing but a sword and defeated a sixteen year old Voldemort. In his third year the man who betrayed his parents and framed his godfather escaped, not to mention he'd been forced to fight off a hundred Dementors that the Ministry of Magic placed at Hogwarts to 'protect' the students with a single Patronus Charm.

And then there was last year...

His name had somehow been entered into the Triwizard Tournament as a fourth champion, effectively turning the whole school against him including his best friends. It wasn't until he'd been forced to out-fly a _dragon _of all things before things went back to normal between them; and then there was the little thing with the tournament officials kidnapping his best friends and leaving them at the bottom of the Black Lake for the champions to rescue them. And don't even get him started on the Third and Final Task of the Tournament...

It had turned out that the DADA teacher for that year was actually a Death Eater impersonating Alastor Moody. It had turned out that _Barty Crouch Junior_ had set him up from the start; he'd entered his name into the tournament, helped him get through the tasks when no one else would and had then turned the Triwizard cup into a portkey that would take him directly to Voldemort. Cedric Diggory paid the price for that last one...with Voldemort's resurrection, his schoolmate's murder and judging by the newspaper, the Ministry not believing him, he'd finally reached his breaking point. Even his 'friends' hadn't told him anything about what was _really _going on; he was just imprisoned here in this Merlin-forsaken house with the muggle version of Death Eaters that others called his relatives.

Enough was enough...

Harry didn't even register what he was doing as he stood up and started packing his things into his trunk. It would only be a matter of time before something bad happened like Voldemort taking control of the Ministry so it would be better if the Dark bastard didn't know where to find him. Hogwarts was a pretty big and well known target in the Wizarding World. Even with Dumbledore there, Voldemort had managed to sneak in before and chances were that he'd do it again. Voldemort would be coming after him now; he was a living representation of just how _mortal _the Dark Tosser really was. It was best to stay out of sight until he was ready to face the snake-faced bastard once and for all. He still had the trace on his wand so he couldn't use it without being located and/or expelled from Hogwarts. He would need to either remove it or find some other way to use magic. Where would he go? He'd worry about that later, but for now he'd better leave before someone or something tried to stop him.

As he grabbed his now full trunk, he left his bedroom and headed down the darkened stairs. It was the middle of the night so the Dursleys were asleep in their beds and for once it seemed like he'd finally caught a break. The keys were on the living room table so he quickly grabbed them and used them to open the back door, being careful not to make a sound. He placed the keys on the kitchen table and quickly threw on his father's invisibility cloak as he picked up his trunk. With his trunk in his arms he slowly opened the back door and closed it once he was outside. Voldemort probably had spies everywhere so he would need to stay under his cloak, at least until he reached his destination.

'_Where am I going?'_ Harry thought as he walked around to the front of the house and looked back. _'Diagon Alley should be a good place to start; I need to find a way to remove the trace on my wand if I want to use magic and stop Voldemort from finding me until I'm ready.'_

With that thought in mind he started walking away from Number 4 Privet Drive...

Not know that the next day a pair of Dementors would be visiting that particular house...

Nor did he notice the strange red seals now engraved on the back of his left hand…

* * *

Garrick Ollivander was a very strange and unique man known for his almost unrivalled skill at wand-crafting. The man was also very observant, capable of seemingly knowing who you were and why you wanted to see him, even in the cases where you didn't come in for a new wand. So it wasn't really a surprise when Ollivander merely sighed as he turned his back to the front door to his shop. He simply stared into space for a moment as if he were contemplating something important before coming to a decision.

"You can come out now Mister Potter," Ollivander said finally and was rewarded with the shuffling of an invisibility cloak.

"How did you know?" Harry asked him.

"Mister Potter, you are many things," Ollivander spoke clearly. "But you were never very good at being subtle."

"Sorry about that," Harry responded. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"And why would I do that? You haven't committed a crime, have you?" Ollivander asked the dark-haired boy.

"Of course not," Harry denied straight away. "I'm not a liar."

"I believe you," Ollivander nodded in satisfaction as if he'd just confirmed something. "I take it you are here for another wand?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"Unfortunately I cannot sell you another," Ollivander explained sadly. "Your wand chose _you_ and cannot be substituted for another."

"...Can you at least get rid of the trace?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ollivander said clearly. "However I think we both know nothing is ever so simple," he sighed and looked over at the fifteen year old boy-who-lived. "When you fought you-know-who, did your wands...lock...against each other."

"...Yeah," Harry nodded as the memory replayed in his head. "It was strange, like our wands were connected and from then on it was more of a battle of wills than a battle of skill or power."

"It is called _**Priori Incantatem**_," Ollivander explained. "It happens when two wands with the same core connect; sadly this means that neither can seriously harm the other."

"Is there any way around it?" Harry asked. "I mean, if I can't use magic against him then do I even really have a chance?"

"…I might have something for you," Ollivander admitted. "One moment," he said as he brought his wand up and a jet of light shot out. The light struck the Phoenix wand in Harry's hand and the end glowed white for a moment before dissipating. "That should remove the trace," he nodded before walking over to the counter.

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired warily.

"I am giving you this," Ollivander answered as he removed a single red and black book from under the counter.

"What is this?" Harry asked as the wand-maker handed it to him.

"A long time ago when I first started crafting wands I met a rather odd man whom taught me about different kinds of wand-cores," Ollivander began. "He gave me this before he left and said to present it to whomever has one of _those _on their hand," he stared down at Harry's left hand.

"My hand?" Harry blinked before looking down at his hand and his eyes widened at the sight. On the back of his left hand was a red sword-shaped seal separated into three sections. "What is this?"

"I believe it is called a Command Sigil," Ollivander mused.

"…Why me?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. "Why is it always me?"

"You'll have to find the answer to that question yourself," Ollivander concluded. "I can only offer you good luck on your journey, Mister Potter."

Taking that as his cue to leave Harry bowed his head in respect to possibly one of the only people in all of Britain that believed him. "Thank you," he whispered before throwing his invisibility cloak back on and disappearing out of the open door. After leaving Ollivander's, Harry headed for the Leaky Cauldron where he would then be able to reach muggle London only to notice something very disturbing following him. _'It looks like someone spotted me while I was in Ollivander's,'_ he thought even as he continued walking. _'Can he see through my invisibility cloak?'_

The cloak was supposed to be undetectable even by wizarding standards he knew for a fact that Dumbledore and Moody could see through it so why couldn't others. It wasn't long before he exited the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out into the busy center of muggle London. Deciding to deal with his pursuer, he ducked into a deserted alleyway and waited. A few moments later, _three _men in black robes entered the alley and slowly passed his cloaked form, seemingly not noticing him. Seeing his chance he discarded his cloak and took aim with his wand.

"**Stupefy!" **he yelled and a pulse of blue magic shot out of its tip, striking one of the robed wizards in the back. The other two turned, surprised but still able to bring their wands to bear on him.

"**Crucio," **one of them spoke darkly as he flung the painful curse at the green-eyed boy.

Harry flung himself to the side to dodge the attack and returned fire. **"Reducto!" **he shouted as he hurled a darker blue bolt at the attacking wizard, striking him in the chest and turning him into a pile of dust.

"**Crucio!" **the final dark wizard exclaimed. This time there was no time to dodge and the torturous spell struck Harry in the chest. He collapsed to the ground as pain wracked his body, though he admitted it was nowhere near the same level as Voldemort's. "Harry Potter...the Dark Lord wishes to see you...I'm sure he'll reward me handsomely for handing you over to him...especially if I bring you in alive."

"F-fuck you," Harry stammered back.

"**Stupe-"** the now confirmed Death Eater began only to blink in surprise when Harry disappeared with a pop. "Damn it!" he yelled in anger as he stared at the spot where the boy-who-lived had lain.

* * *

Harry groaned as pain flooded his senses though this time he welcomed the pain; if he felt pain then that meant he was still alive and hadn't been killed by that Death Eater that had attacked him. His eyes flickered open as raised his head slightly and tried to make sense of what was going on around him. It was early morning judging by the sun starting to rise in the distance and judging from the trees around him he appeared to be in some kind of forest. He pushed himself up onto his knees and heard a thud to his side.

It was the book Ollivander gave him…

Debating on whether or not to read it he finally decided to see what it was about…

The title alone was ominous…

_**Summoning of Heroic Spirits and the Holy Grail War**_

'_What is this?'_ Harry thought as he opened the book and started to read…

_**The Holy Grail—an object capable of granting a single wish to the one who claims it for themselves. Seven Masters and seven Servants do battle in order to decide who is the most worthy of laying their hands on the Grail and having it grant their wish. Only a Servant may touch the Grail but only a Master can use it and so their pact must be complete in all things. Masters and potential Masters are Magi that are selected by the Holy Grail itself and they in turn summon Servants to fight at their side, binding them with the power of the Command Sigils that Master possesses. A Servant is a Heroic Spirit—a legendary soul that ascended to the Throne of Heroes when they died—and can be summoned using a runic array in conjunction with the Master to revive and anchor them to the mortal realm once more.**_

'_Master? Servant?'_ Harry asked in thought before glancing down at the seal on his hand. _'A Command Sigil…' _he mused before staring at the image of the runic array needed to perform the summoning ritual. _'A hero…'_

He could certainly do with a hero right now…

* * *

It took him nearly half a day to draw the runic array on the forest floor using magic to engrave the necessary runes on the ground with his now untraceable Phoenix Wand. Since he had received no owl from the Ministry concerning his use of underage magic then it was clear that they weren't able to track him and hopefully neither could Voldemort. He'd tried to apparate again with only limited success; it appeared that he had only managed to get here from London thanks to some accidental—and desperate—magic. Anyway he'd finally completed the array and now stood just outside of it with his hands raised, his Command Sigils glowing on his left and his Phoenix Wand in his right.

'_Here we go,'_ Harry gulped as he began.

**I hereby Announce**

**Thou shalt fall under my command**

**And thy sword shall control my fate**

**Abiding by the call of the Holy Grail**

**If yee accedes to this will then come forth**

**I swear that I am all that is good in the eternal world**

**I swear that I am the one who will vanquish all the evils in the world**

**Thee, clad in the great trinity come forth from the circle of constraint**

**Guardian of the Heavens**

An explosion of white…

It's blinding…

Harry covered his eyes with his arms as the sound of wind rushes by filled his ears.

The light fades…

And Harry falls onto his back…

There, standing in the center of the runic array stands a man with tanned skin with his eyes close and his clothes rustling in the wind. His hair is white with streaks of red and he wore black muggle-like clothing plated with blue armour.

'_I-it worked,'_ Harry thought as he stared up at the _hero_ in shock. _'It actually worked!'_

"Servant Saber," the man spoke as his eyes opened and he stared down at the Potter boy. "Upon you're summoning I have come forth; I ask you now. Are you my master?"

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first real shot at creating a proper Harry Potter crossover with Fate/Stay Night not including my one-shot from last year. For the record this is an Action-Horror styled fanfic that I've been working on that tries to make a balance between both series in order to make it work out. I'm warning everyone now, beyond this point there is a lot of stuff that's disturbing even for _me _including (but not limited too) character deaths, mass slaughter and a lot of blood.

This is probably one of the darkest fics I've ever written though that shouldn't really come as a surprise to some of you considering this is a cross between Harry Potter (something that started off as a children's book and ended up as a one-sided slaughter) and Fate/Stay Night (anyone who thinks _anything _Type-Moon makes is 'light' had never seen any of it). Some of you may not like what I've done but I will tell you now, all of this was done because I _wanted _to write it like this.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. A Hero-Nobody-Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter2: A Hero-Nobody-Knows**

Harry could only stare up at the man—Saber—with bewilderment, not at the man himself but at what he represented and the implications of it. He'd done it…he'd really done it…he'd summoned a Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes and officially entered the Holy Grail War. He knew that as long as he lived Voldemort would be trying to kill him so the only way he was going to live to see twenty was if he vanquished Voldemort once and for all. However the problem was that Voldemort had seventy years' worth of experience and magical knowledge to call upon while Harry only had his shoddy five year magic education. Not to mention Voldemort had been 'killed' by Harry twice already and yet the monster was still running around.

Normal people die when they're killed damn it!

Though Harry admitted he had a fair amount of experience at fighting things above his weight limit…

The simple truth of the matter was that he was hopelessly outclassed in a straight up fight and that wasn't even taking into account Voldemort's minions like Lucius Malfoy. He needed a game changer, something that would give him a fighting chance of surviving—and winning—the coming war against the Dark Lord and his army. Dumbledore might have been the only one whom Voldemort feared but Harry wasn't betting on getting any training from the old man anytime soon and judging by their professors over the years he wasn't that hopeful about learning magic at Hogwarts in general.

What he needed was the Holy Grail…

The Holy Grail would grant him one single wish…

To defeat Voldemort once and for all…

Now all he needed was to get the damn thing…

"Yes," Harry spoke shakily as he stared up at the man. "I am you're master, Harry Potter."

"With this our pact is complete," Saber nodded with an amused smirk and offered his hand. "On your feet master, we have much to discuss," the boy took his hand and he pulled him up.

"Do you know why you are here?" Harry asked the question.

"All Servants are granted knowledge of the current era upon their summoning," Saber answered. "I am aware of the situation concerning this Holy Grail War."

"Good," Harry sighed. "And do you know about the Dark Lord that's now running around threatening to take over the world?"

The Servant of the Sword frowned at that and sent him an appraising look. "No," he admitted before asking. "Perhaps you could explain?"

"…I suppose I should start from the beginning," Harry started.

Night fell as Harry finished telling his new Servant about what had happened to him over the years and how Voldemort had been revived recently. Honestly Saber wasn't sure if even he could believe some of the things his new Master had told him but the sheer amount of emotion behind the boy's words were enough to convince him that the boy was speaking the truth. That also brought up another issue, one that needed sorting out before they encountered an enemy Servant—or worse and ally intent on interfering with their business.

"Just so we're clear Master," Saber spoke clearly. "What are my orders concerning enemy combatants that we may encounter?"

"Orders?" Harry inquired confused.

"If we encounter Voldemort or his minions directly should I kill them or not?" Saber asked bluntly.

"K-kill-" Harry stammered in surprise. Honestly with everything that had happened he hadn't even considered just what they were really going to do; I mean he knew that he would have to kill Voldemort eventually but hadn't given a second thought as to the madman's minions that he had running around. "I…"

"Master," Saber said slowly. "I realise that you do not wish to dirty your hands with another's blood however a Servant is a weapon first and a person second. I am a sword that you will wield in the battles to come so I need a definite answer from you sooner rather than later."

"…I don't want to kill anyone," Harry admitted. "But I understand," he nodded with a sigh. "Do what you have to do."

"…Understood," Saber acknowledged.

"Let's get some sleep," Harry said as he turned away. "We'll head to London tomorrow."

"Yes master."

* * *

_The room was black…_

_Darkness was everywhere…_

_A throne with a single figure sitting atop it…_

"_Lucius," _he _spoke with a dark and sinister smirk. "How is the plan progressing?"_

_Before _him _was a silvery blond-haired man that he recognized kneeling before _him_ just in front of the throne in which _he _sat._

"_Minister Fudge still denies your return Milord," Lucius Malfoy informed his master. "He is a fool but an easily manipulated one; I have him believing that Dumbledore is planning to overthrow the Ministry and that Potter is a delusional attention-seeking brat, and is only proclaiming your return in order to cause trouble."_

"_Good," _he _smiled at the news._

"_The good Minister is planning to send his Undersecretary to Hogwarts as a spy for the Ministry," Lucius continued. "I believe her name Delores Umbridge."_

"_Interesting," _he _mused. "She may be of use to us," _he_ paused for a moment before adding. "I trust she is _loyal _to our cause?"_

"_Yes Milord," Lucius replied with a slight bow. "She will no doubt be causing Dumbledore and Potter no end of trouble soon enough."_

"_I see…" _he _trailed off and moved on._

"_There is something else Milord," Lucius appeared hesitant for a moment. "A pair of Dementors seemed to have attacked the house that Potter was staying at and the family there was kissed however Potter himself wasn't among them. It seems he has disappeared…"_

"_What?" _his _voice was as cold as ice. "Where has he gone?"_

"_The Ministry has been searching for him since the attack however there has been no sign of him anywhere," Lucius admitted._

"_Find him," _he _ordered with a sneer. "He is too dangerous to be left wandering about on his own."_

"_It shall be done Milord," Lucius bowed._

"…_Have you made any progress concerning the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries?" _he _questioned after a moment of silence._

"_There have been several attempts by myself and a few others to remove the prophecy from the Hall of Prophecies however the protections placed on them seem to prohibit their removal by anyone but those that the prophecy concerns. Most likely only either yourself or Potter can physically remove the prophecy orb from his place," Lucius answered immediately._

"_I have must have that prophecy," _he _gritted out in anger. "If only Severus had overheard the whole thing then none of this would have happened," he calmed himself and leaned back in his throne. "Severus is lucky he still has some use for me or I would have killed him by now."_

"_Milord I'm sure he never meant for you to-" Lucius started._

"_Silence Lucius," _he _snarled with barely contained rage. "Because of Severus' negligence I spent over a decade as a spirit without a body," _he _said as he glared at Malfoy patriarch. "It was because of him and that prophecy that I targeted Potter to begin with. I had thought that once I had returned that I could simply kill Potter at my leisure only for him to escape me again…no more…he has humiliated me for the last time…I will have the prophecy one or another and then I will deal with Potter."_

"_As you say Milord," Lucius bowed again._

"…_I think it's about time we brought back our fallen brothers and sister. Wouldn't you agree Lucius?" _he _spoke having calmed._

"_The Minister has given the order to have all of the guards other than the Dementors out searching for Sirius Black Milord," Lucius reported. "The Dementors will obey you so we can free those imprisoned in Azkaban at any time."_

"_Soon," _he _smiled at that. "Soon this world will be mine."_

* * *

Harry Potter jolted awake sweating profusely in a panic as the scar on his forehead ached like someone was taking a hot metal poker to his head and branding him. He clutched his head as he bit back the scream of pain that threatened to burst from his lips and rolled over on the makeshift bed he'd created in the branch of a tree last night. Eventually the pain subsided and he let out a sigh of relief as fell back against the tree. He shook himself and looked around, taking note that the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon and shine through the forest.

"What happened, Master?" Saber questioned worriedly from below.

"A vision," Harry replied as he dropped down to ground level. "I just had a vision of Voldemort."

"A vision?" Saber frowned. "What kind of vision?"

"When he cursed me I got this scar and it hurts whenever he's nearby. I get these visions about him from time to time because of this thing," Harry answered pointing to the jagged scar on his forehead.

"That sounds like…" Saber trailed off and narrowed his eyes. "I thought I smelt something wrong."

"Saber?" Harry asked confused.

"Ever since you summoned me I've sensed two prana signatures coming from you," Saber explained. "I think one of them is coming from that scar of yours."

"Prana?" Harry inquired.

"Magical energy," Saber clarified. "With your permission Master, I'd like to examine it."

"I don't know," Harry said awkwardly. "I don't think anyone's ever really taken a look at it before besides maybe Dumbledore."

"May I?" Saber asked politely.

"…Okay," Harry nodded.

"**Structural Analysis," **Saber whispered as he placed his hand on the scar. Information flooded his senses as he examined the dark and twisted magic emanating from the now bleeding cut. He pulled away a moment later and took a step back. "That's…"

"W-what's wrong?" Harry stammered as he clutched his now bleeding forehead.

"That's no curse scar," Saber spoke coldly with narrowed eyes. "It's a Root-damned soul fragment."

"A what?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Someone split off a piece of their soul—probably that Dark Lord that tried to kill you—and attached it to that scar on your forehead," Saber explained and shook his head in disgust. He'd encountered something like it only _once_ in his life and had hoped never to see one again.

"W-what am I going to do then?" Harry gulped. "I don't want a piece of that bastard in me."

"…I think I know how to break the connection it has with you," Saber spoke up after a moment. "It's dangerous though and there is the possibility that our own contract will be broken too. Should our connecting be severed it would be best if you be ready to re-establish the bond between us as soon as possible."

"Whatever it takes just do it," Harry agreed. "Get this damn thing out of my head right now."

"Understood Master," Saber nodded and held out his hand.** "Trace on,"** he pushed his prana out and formed a single jagged purple dagger in his hand. **"Rulebreaker," **he declared as he stabbed the scar on his Master's forehead. _**Rulebreaker: All Spells Must Be Broken**_ was a C-Rank Anti-Unit/Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm originally owned by Princess Medea of Colchis and was capable of destroying magical contracts and connections. Saber himself had seen this particular weapon and could _**trace **_a copy of it though he admitted it was slightly inferior to the original. Even so it would do the same job and work just like Medea's own so he didn't really mind that it was a _fake._

"Gah!" Harry bit back a scream of pain as his forehead seemed to explode in a shower of _black _blood. "W-what the hell?!" he shouted as a small house-elf sized _creature_ emerged from his scar and started wailing. _'Is that Voldemort?'_

"**Trace on," **Saber spoke clearly as a single Chinese-style sword formed in his hand and he stabbed the _abomination _in the back as it tried to flee deeper into the woods. The creature dissolved into black smoke a moment later, vanishing from the world forever as his _**traced **_sword dissipated into prana. "It's dead now and our contract seems to still be in place. It seems I only broke that thing's connection to you and not our pact, Master."

"G-Good," Harry nodded shakily. "G-give me a minute to rest up and then we can leave."

"What do you plan to do now, Master?" Saber inquired.

"I-I need to figure out how to apparate properly," Harry answered with a slight stutter. He'd apparated by accident more than once so if he could just figure out how to do it consciously then that would make getting around a lot easier. "A-And then were going to pay a visit to Azkaban Prison."

"A prison?" Saber asked curiously.

"During the last war a several of Voldemort's followers were captured and imprisoned there. We're going to make sure they can't re-join him now that he's back," Harry explained.

"Ah," Saber nodded in understanding. "Then I suppose that it is time for a strategy meeting."

Oh how they both loved and dreaded those words…

* * *

Learning how to apparate was difficult however between his own prior experiences doing it and his mind no longer being held down by the soul fragment that used to be in his scar, he was able to master it much sooner than he could have normally. Night had fallen by the time Harry was confident enough to make the journey to their destination and their target. Apparating to Azkaban was impossible for him at the time because of the distance involved however it could get them to the eastern coast where they then took to flying on Harry's Firebolt to cross the North Sea and reach the island that Azkaban stood upon.

"Are we there yet?" Saber asked growing impatient from his seating position on the broom behind Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied as they came to a stop. Directly in front of them stood a large asylum-like building stretching up from the island below with a dark and oppressive aura surrounding it. "This is the edge of the wards."

"I can sense the bounded field in the area here," Saber mused. "We'll have to make this quick."

"Here we go," Harry took a deep breath before pushing forward, accelerating them towards the prison in front of them. "We've triggered the wards."

"There they are," Saber spoke up as he pointed up at the ground at the base of the large building. "And more from up there too," he added pointing up at the roof of the prison.

Dementors…

"**Expecto Patronum!" **Harry exclaimed as he pulled out his wand and poured all of his happiest memories into the spell. A white stab exploded from the tip and charged at the approaching Dementors. It struck the demonic creatures like a wave of light, blowing them back and sending them hurtling away in a stunned daze. "Alright we're in the clear!" he shouted over the wind as the duo flew down and landed on the roof. "That won't stop them for long though; we need to finish this and get out of here before they regroup or the Aurors get involved."

"I'm going in," Saber said as he dismounted and rushed towards the entrance. "Call me with a Command Seal if you encounter any trouble."

"Don't take too long!" Harry called after him.

'_Now for the messy part,'_ Saber thought as he entered the prison.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black was an insane woman known for her sadistic and cruel personality not to mention her obsession with _her lord._ In her youth she was rather beautiful however her nature and tendency for mass murder made her rather hard to approach for most people. She'd been ordered to marry Rodolphus Lestrange by the Head of the Black Family at the time and though she had her reservations, it helped that he too was in the service of the Dark Lord. Oh the fun times they'd had together killing muggles and mudbloods alike, cleansing the stain on the Wizarding World in _his _name. She, her husband and his brother had been surprised when their lord disappeared and had been captured not long after. They weren't worried though; they knew that their master would come for them and free them from their unjust imprisonment. It was for this reason that when she felt the _warm_ and _loving _wave of _light _that she wanted to throw up in disgust. She had been expecting _her lord_ to come and break her out not _this…_

The Dementors were gone…

Now she started to worry…

Then the screams started and they weren't the screams of the mad that she had been used too…

Oh no…

They were the screams of the dying…

Someone was killing the prisoners…

She recognized the screams of her husband and his brother…

They were silenced soon enough…

Now there was only silence…

And then she heard the footsteps…

"**Trace on,"** she heard the whisper just before the door to her prison cell was blown open.

And then she saw him…

White hair with traces of red mixed in and tanned skin clad in blue and black armour.

A pair of blades in his hands; one white and the other black.

He was the personification of death…

Bellatrix had laughed when she killed those unworthy because she had never really expected any reprisal for her actions.

But looking up at the _monster _before her made her realise just what was about to happen to her…

"F-For the Dark L-" she started for the figure to throw the white blade at her. It cut deep into her chest and burst from her back a moment later. "M-my l-lord-" she froze in shock before slumping to the floor as her blood flowed out onto the hard stone below her…

"That's the last of them," Saber muttered with a hint of sadness before turning away.

His sword dissipated as soon he left…

* * *

_It didn't take them long to escape once the job was done and they had flown back to Britain. It was almost dawn by the time they arrived and they had acquired a hotel room for the rest of the night using mostly a combination of Compulsion Charms and Saber's own presence. Harry had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, not even changing out of his clothes. After sleeping in a tree the day before and flying on a broom most of the night, he was thankful that he finally had a bed to sleep in since leaving the Dursleys. The Dursleys…he still wasn't sure how he felt about them…on one hand they were terrible people and on the other hand he didn't them to die._

_As if having Cedric's death on his conscious wasn't enough…_

_As he slept Harry watched as the scene unfolded before him…_

_A battle between a pair of warriors, one clad in blue carrying a lance and the other looking similar to his own Servant clad in red wielding a pair of familiar swords. A young man with red hair stood not too far away watching the battle with amazement and surprise. The lancer spotted him and chased him down, stabbing him through the heart with his spear. The redhead awoke later to find a red jewel laying at his side and after picking it up quickly ran home. The lancer appeared again and tried to kill him once more only for the young man to escape into a shed. Just as the lancer was about to kill the redhead a single female figure clad in white and blue armour appeared from the nearby runic array and drove the lancer outside._

"_I am Servant Saber," the young woman introduced. "Upon your summoning I have come forth; I ask of you, are you my master?"_

**Author's Notes:**

The real problem I face when writing a Harry Potter fic is the time; in Fate Stay Night a Grail War lasts about two weeks but a Harry Potter fic lasts seven years (at the most). Trying to make it work like this is ridiculously difficult to do but I'm trying to anyway so let me know how you like it.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **?  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis  
**Noble Phantasms: **?

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. The War Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter3: The War Begins**

The nightmare began with two words…

Two simple words…

"**Avada Kedavra," **a flash of green light sent a nameless Auror flying back and crashing into the stone statue in the middle of the Atrium. People suddenly started screaming as hundreds of Death Eaters suddenly started Apparating into the center of the Ministry, killing anyone they came across and Imperiualizing others.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Amelia Bones demanded as she deflected an _**Incendio**_ curse. **"Bombarda!" **she exclaimed and sent a blasting curse back at the attacking Death Eater.

"They came out of nowhere," Kingsley Shacklebolt replied as he blasted another Death Eater in the chest. "Someone must have brought down the Anti-Apparation wards in the Ministry."

"But that could only happen from inside the Ministry itself," Amelia gritted out in anger. "We've been infiltrated."

"How much do you want to bet that Lucius Malfoy is behind this?" asked Nymphadora Tonks.

"I don't take suckers bets," Amelia replied. She knew that Malfoy Senior was a Death Eater, had been for years now but he had always managed to escape justice by throwing his money around, especially at that incompetent prick that called himself the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Tonks asked suddenly nervous.

Shacklebolt followed her line of sight and widened his eyes when he recognised an inhuman figure following close behind the Death Eaters. "It's him," he said grimly. "He's here."

The Dark Lord was here...

"Everyone fall back!" Amelia shouted to the Aurors that were still alive. It didn't take long for the remaining Ministry forces to flee the Atrium and fall back to the lower levels. "Seal the doors," she ordered as she followed the rest of the Aurors.

"That won't hold them forever," Shacklebolt told her.

"It'll buy us time."

* * *

"They flee Milord," McNair reported with a bow.

"Good," Voldemort smiled darkly. "Lucius take the Inner Circle and finish off any resistance."

"And you Milord?" Lucius inquired.

"As for me, I have a prophecy with my name on it," the Dark Lord declared as he made his way towards the Department of Mysteries deep within the Ministry.

The man once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and now going by the name Lord Voldemort was a man with a very great deal of patience however the recent massacre of his imprisoned followers in Azkaban had forced his hand and now it appeared his plans were about to come into fruition. The Department of Mysteries was practically deserted thanks to the chaos his Death Eaters were wreaking throughout the Ministry. As such, it was rather easy for him to just waltz right into the area where the prophecy orbs were all stacked and find the one about him.

"Finally," the Dark Lord smiled darkly as he laid eyes on the shining blue orb sitting on the shelf in front of him. "Now nothing can stop me," he said as he picked up the orb.

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal...but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," a familiar voice spoke from in front of him.

"It's too late, old man," Voldemort sneered. "I have the prophecy; my army is laying waste to everything that dares to challenge me and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You haven't won yet Tom," Albus Dumbledore countered. "Despite what you've done to yourself you are_ not _invincible."

"We shall see," Voldemort said as he raised his wand. **"Avada Kedevra!" **a green light exploded from the tip and rushed at the old headmaster but Dumbledore had already moved. With speed a man of his age shouldn't be capable of, he ran down one of the walkways and transfigured one of the shelves into a giant glass golem.

"**Stupefy," **Dumbledore bellowed as he fired off a dozen stunning spells and ordered the golem to attack.

"This level of magic is not going to be enough old man," Voldemort smirked as he deflected the spell fire sent at him.

"**Fiendfyre!" **a cold voice echoed through the Hall of Prophecy as dark crimson flames sprang out from the shadows and struck the glass golem in the side.

'_Who-'_ Dumbledore started only to be struck in the back by a brown curse and sent to the floor in a crumbled heap.

"**Crucio," **the same voice whispered harshly as _he _appeared. _He _stood over the fallen headmaster and stared down with a gaze as cold as ice. He was bald and wore dark robes but looking up at him Albus knew _exactly _who he was.

"H-how?" Dumbledore rasped out.

"Allow me to introduce Caster," Voldemort declared. "Or perhaps you know him better as Salazar Slytherin!"

"I-impossible." Dumbledore gasped as he tried to push himself back to his feet. "Tom, what have you done?"

"Never mention that name to me old man," Voldemort sneered down at him. "As for what I've done? I haven't done anything other than summon a hero and enter the war for the Holy Grail!"

"The Holy Grail?" Dumbledore shook his head in confusion.

"Foolish old man," Voldemort said with disgust. "You don't even know what's happening, do you? For someone like you who believes he knows everything, being unable to grasp even the situation must be torture for you."

"Tom..." Dumbledore gritted out.

"There is no such thing as good and evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it," Voldemort declared. "You of all people should know that."

"You're wrong," Dumbledore shook his head in dismay. "You never understood what was really important, Tom."

"You will die here old man," Voldemort proclaimed with a glare. "Goodbye Albus Dumbledore," he said as he raised his wand for the finishing blow.

"Master!" Caster shouted suddenly rushing to Voldemort's side and raising a shield spell. **"Protego Maxima."**

"**Poisoned Arrow," **a voice whispered from the shadows as an arrow shot out and struck the shield. It tore right through, shattering the magic barrier and struck Voldemort in the shoulder. Caster grabbed him and pulled away from Dumbledore in the opposite direction from where the arrow originated and quickly pulled the arrow from his master's shoulder.

"Gah!" Voldemort gritted out as he clutched his now bleeding shoulder. "Who dares attack me from the shadows?! Show yourself!"

"And _this _is supposed to be the Greatest Dark Lord of modern times?" an amused voice spoke up with no small amount of distain. "How unsightly," _he_ commented as he emerged from the shadows. "It seems the standards have dropped since my time."

"Y-you-" Dumbledore stammered paling at the sight of the man standing not too far away.

"Hello Albus," spoke Gellert Grindelwald. "It's been a long time."

"Y-you can't be here," Dumbledore gritted out as he pushed himself to his feet. "You should still be locked away."

"Trapped in _my own_ prison you mean," Grindelwald corrected. "I escaped that place years ago."

"Dark Lord Grindelwald," Voldemort sneered at him. "You dare to wound me?"

"Oh spare me you disgusting little shit," Grindelwald shot back. "Archer, kill them."

"**Wall of Thorns!"**_ Archer_ called out as dozens of wooden thorn-covered vines exploded from the ground beneath both Voldemort and Caster.

"Master, you are injured and the enemy has surprise on their side. I recommend withdrawing now that you have the prophecy," Caster suggested as he grabbed Voldemort and pulled back away from the vines.

"**Poisoned Arrow," **Archer whispered as he loaded a crossbow attacked his arm and fired another arrow at them.

"Grr fine!" Voldemort snarled as Caster pulled him out of the arrow's path. "This isn't over!" he shouted over his shoulder as he and his Servant fled.

"Should I go after them, Master?" Archer asked his Master.

"Let them go," Grindelwald waved them off dismissively before turning his gaze upon his old friend and rival. "Albus, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Gellert…please…you can't…" Dumbledore gritted out as he raised his wand.

"I can Albus," Grindelwald smiled and rushed forward. He ripped the Elder Wand right out of his old friend's hand and knocked him to the floor. "You had to have known that this was coming when you refused to kill me all those years ago," he said as he felt his magic link with the wand having just taken it from its former master, it now belonged to him once again. "Any last words old friend?"

"Gellert…please…" Dumbledore pleaded not for his life but for something far more important.

"I'm sorry Albus," Grindelwald apologized. "But I'm afraid you will have to leave the stage here," he raised _his _wand and aimed down at Dumbledore. **"Avada Kedevra," **he spoke clearly as a green light lashed out and struck his old rival.

Albus Dumbledore slumped to the floor a moment later…

"…Master?" Archer inquired.

"He and I could have ruled the world as brothers," Grindelwald sighed and turned away. "It's a shame that didn't happen."

"…What do we do now?" Archer asked the question.

"That's one down," Grindelwald replied holding up his recovered wand. "There's still two left to go."

* * *

"Damn it all," Amelia Bones cursed as more and more of her Aurors were killed by the Death Eaters and their sympathisers. Many Aurors had defected and joined the Death Eaters attacking the Ministry resulting in them all being forced to fall back to the Department of Mysteries or more specifically the Death Chamber which housed the Veil.

"We've got nowhere left to run," Shacklebolt spoke grimly. "They'll be swarming us within minutes."

"Where's the Minister?" Amelia questioned.

"Dead," Tonks answered. "It was Malfoy that killed him."

"His usefulness had come to an end," spoke Lucius Malfoy as he appeared from the doorway along with a dozen or so Death Eaters. "I will offer this only once…surrender…I swear you will be not be harmed."

"I won't believe the word of a murderer," Amelia shot back.

"So be it," Lucius sighed and waved the Death Eaters forward. "Kill them all and be done with it."

"Can I just say something first?" a familiar and cheeky voice asked from behind him causing him to turn in surprise. "You're a git," spoke the renowned Marauder Sirius Black just before he _punched _Lucius in the face. "Damn that felt good," with that he launched himself into the fray and started firing curses at the Death Eaters. **"Bombarda!"**

"S-Sirius?" Amelia asked surprised.

"Hello Amy," Sirius waved as he shot a severing curse at one of the Death Eater sympathisers which cut him in half. "How've you been?"

"You…" Amelia trailed off as she started firing spells at the attacking Death Eaters. **"Stupefy!"**

"Sorry we're late," Sirius told her as a number of figures apparated into the Death Chamber including good old Mad-Eye Moody. "We'd have come sooner but we only just got the Patronus about the attack."

"Patronus? What Patronus?" Amelia asked confused.

"My master's of course," a new voice spoke up as a figure rushed into the chamber and launched himself right into the middle of the Death Eaters. The figure wore a long black cloak that covered his form and a hood which hid his face from view. A long lance was held in his left hand and a wand in his right as he assailed the Death Eater ranks. Honestly, Amelia thought that he looked like an actual Grim Reaper judging by his appearance and the lance in his hand. **"Reducto!" **he called out as he took aim and launched the blue bolt of magic at a group of Death Eaters, blowing them apart.

"Who in Merlin's name is that?!" Nott shouted.

"Stop him now!" a recovered Lucius yelled out the order.

"Too slow," the cloaked figure said as he ranin close and swiped with his lance. He reappeared behind the Malfoy patriarch and spun his lance round his hand and arm. Blood sprayed out from Lucius' front as his upper body slid off from the lower half of it.

"Holy shit," Tonks stared wide-eyed at the sight and many around them shared her sentiments.

"Who's next?" the hooded figure asked and seemed to smile like a predator under his hood.

No one wanted to answer him after the violence he'd just inflicted upon Lucius Malfoy…

"**Crucio!" **it was one former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge turned Death Eater that broke the silence by trying to curse at the lance-wielding man.

"I guess it's you then," the hooded figure mused as he raised his wand and deflected the spell away from him.

"I am the Undersecretary of the-" the toad-like woman started only to have her head ripped off her shoulders by a curse from the side.

"**Diffindo!" **a voice called out as Umbridge slumped to the floor dead.

"You stole my kill Master," the hooded figure almost whined.

"And you jumped right into the middle of a battle without any plan at all!" chastised the newcomer.

Sirius recognized that voice too…

"Hermione?" Sirius asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione responded almost coldly.

"What's happened to you?" Sirius questioned taking note of her attitude.

"…Lancer," Hermione spoke up turning towards the hooded figure. "Kill every last Death Eater here," she gave the order.

"Yes Master," Lancer nodded and immediately launched himself towards the nearest group of Death Eaters.

"You ask me what's happened to me," Hermione mused turning back to Sirius and Amelia. "The answer is rather simple, I'm going to stop this madness before it gets any worse."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with narrowed eyes.

"I've had enough of this government and its corrupt system," Hermione smiled darkly and placed her hand on her hip. "I will be the one to win this Holy Grail War!"

"Holy Grail War…" Amelia trailed off.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Sirius shot back quickly.

"It doesn't matter to you," Hermione shrugged and turned away. "Lancer is finishing up here…I wonder though…what will Harry think of all of this?"

"You're not going anywhere Hermione," Sirius said as he raised his wand.

"…Are you sure you want to do that?" Hermione asked over her shoulder giving him a cold look. "If you try to stop me then I _will_ kill you."

'_Damn it,' _Sirius thought as a chill rippled down his spine. _'She's serious,'_ he added as he lowered his wand.

"Good boy," Hermione smiled before turning away again and walking out of the Death Chamber.

"Well this was fun," Lancer commented with a grin as he stood atop the body of the now deceased McNair. "It's been awhile since I saw such a sight," he said as he gazed over the battlefield at the bodies of the now dead Death Eaters laying around. "A pity there weren't more of them," he added before jumping over to the exit where Hermione had gone. "Maybe some other time," he waved as he disappeared into the darkness after his Master.

Silence descended on the battlefield…

"What just happened?" Tonk asked the question.

She didn't receive an answer…

**Author's Notes:**

For the record this is _**not**_ a 'Hill of Swords' Shirou which is a cross between the Fate and UBW routes with Arturia as the heroine he ends up with. This is an UBW Good End Shirou (whom has Rin _**and**_ Arturia) that is summoned as a Saber-class Servant by Harry _**fucking**_ Potter to fight a Holy Grail War. Also I will be using the Servant classes instead of the names because to me it's a lot easier to keep track of everything if I do it that way. I've pretty much written out most of the story and I just need to iron out a few of the details so expect weekly updates or sooner.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Caster**  
Name: **Salazar Slytherin  
**Master: **Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Dark Magic, Protego Maxima**  
Noble Phantasms: **?

**Class: **Archer**  
Name: **?  
**Master: **Gellert Grindelwald**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Poisoned Arrow, Wall of Thorn **  
Noble Phantasms: **?

**Class: **Lancer**  
Name: **?  
**Master: **Hermione Granger**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Reducto**  
Noble Phantasms: **?

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. A Castle in the North

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter4: A Castle in the North**

Harry Potter couldn't help but feel like something had happened as he entered the Leaky Cauldron wearing a black hooded cloak to hide his face alongside Saber hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. The pub was filled with chattering wizards and witches all of whom seemed to be in the midst of a panic. No one paid him any mind as he passed through and made his way into Diagon Alley, all the while trying to overhear just what all the fuss was about.

"Can you believe it?" a random wizard asked.

"I know!" exclaimed another.

"You-know-who," a witch spoke in fear. "In the Ministry itself."

"I can't believe Potter was actually telling the truth," another witch added fearfully. "To think You-know-who is really back..."

"Master," Saber whispered warily as he seemed to phase into existence beside him.

"Yes I know," Harry responded calmly. "It looks like he's finally revealed himself."

"Your orders?" Saber questioned.

"Let's find out as much as we can," Harry reasoned as they entered Diagon Alley.

Like the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley and the neighbouring Knockturn Alley were packed with activity from wizards and witches frantically running about trying to maintain order. It appeared that everyone was afraid that Voldemort and his Death Eaters might attack here next since they'd apparently already struck at the Ministry of Magic itself. It quickly became obvious however that no one really knew what had happened other than the fact that the Ministry had been attacked...

"This isn't getting us anywhere Master," Saber shook his head as they stood just outside of Gringotts bank. "No one seems to know anything."

"...Come on," Harry said finally as he turned to leave.

"Msater?" Saber inquired curiously.

"We're going to get some answers," Harry replied simply as he started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are we going?" Saber asked.

"Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to return there now that Voldemort has been resurrected," Saber commented. "Not to mention the Holy Grail War."

"I know," Harry nodded. "But I left something important there."

"And?" Saber questioned further.

"And I'm going to get it back."

* * *

Apparating directly to Hogwarts was impossible considering the Anti-Apparation wards placed upon the millennia old castle that prevented any unauthorised entry thus Harry was forced to apparate them to the neighbouring village of Hogsmeade which unlike the school didn't have any such wards because it was a public place much like Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. Harry and Saber appeared just outside of the village so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

"Where are we?" Saber inquired.

"This is Hogsmeade," Harry replied as they made their way into the village. "We can get into Hogwarts from here."

"How?" Saber asked the question. "From what I understand the Bounded Fields in place over the castle are extremely powerful and will most likely repel us."

"There are a few secret passages in and out of the castle," Harry answered as he turned and headed for a rather creepy looking building at the edge of the village. "One of which is in there."

"...It looks inviting," Saber muttered at the sight of it.

"Well that's the Shrieking Shack for you," Harry nodded as they reached the 'house' if that's what it could be called. "The doors and windows are all boarded up."

"So how do we get in?" Saber asked simply.

"We knock," Harry replied and took out his wand. He aimed at the front door and called out. **"Bombarda,"** the spell shot out from the tip of his wand and blew the door clean off its hinges, breaking through the wood and metal holing it down. "Let's go," he said as he entered the building.

"Truly," Saber muttered. "My Master is most terrifying," he followed soon after.

"Down here," Harry called from down the stairs. "We can get into Hogwarts from here," he said as he gestured to the long dark tunnel at the bottom.

"...Master," Saber spoke up as he followed behind the green-eyed wizard. "Have you done something like this before?" he asked the question that had been puzzling him for awhile now.

His Master maybe young by most standards but he seemed to know what he was doing far more than someone his age should given the era he was in. Admittedly this world was not his own so maybe it was just his own perceived view of things being different here when compared to what he was used to but still, the Dream Cycle hadn't given him any knowledge about him having done such an _infiltration _job like this before so where could he have learned to do this?

"Not really," Harry replied honestly as they walked through the tunnel. "To be honest I'm just making it up as I go along."

"I see..." Saber trailed off.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel...

"Okay," Harry paused at the entrance. "The Whomping Willow is just beyond this point; we can't stun it from here so the only other choice is to make a run for it."

"If that's the case Master," Saber said as he picked the young man up. "Hang on," he added before jumping out of the tunnel. They were on Hogwarts' grounds now and the moving tree—the Whomping Willow—quickly took notice of their presence and swung at them. Saber was faster though and was able to reach a safe distance before the tree could hit them.

"T-thanks Saber," Harry stammered out surprised by the speed they had been moving."W-wha-" he started as Saber threw both himself and his Master down the hill towards the Forbidden Forest. "Saber!" he shouted as a loud _bang _echoed through the air and the ground they had been standing on exploded in a shower of dirt and rock. "Was that a gunshot?"

"It's a sniper," Saber nodded grimly as they used the hill as cover.

"Wizards don't use Muggle firearms," Harry stated clearly. "Unless..." he trailed off with growing worry. "A Servant?"

"I didn't sense a Servant when we arrived," Saber spoke with narrowed eyes. "In any case whoever it is has the high ground."

"...I've got an idea," Harry said after a moment. "He can't shoot what he can't see, right?"

"Yes," Saber nodded.

"Well how about I blind him," Harry suggested bringing his wand up ready.

"...Okay," Saber nodded finally and held out his hands. **"Trace on," **he whispered as a bow materialized in one hand and a screw-shaped sword in the other. **"Alteration," **he added and the screw-sword seemed to almost turn into an arrow which he slotted into the bow. "Whenever you're ready."

"...Now!"Harry shouted sticking his wand up over the cover of the hill but keeping his head down. **"Lumos!"** he called out as the illuminating charm summoned a seemingly blinding light at the tip of the wand.

He'd been training in Magecraft though admittedly Saber wasn't the best teacher but in the end Harry was able to gain more control over his own magical energy—prana—and use it to either strength or weaken his spells. A regular witch or wizard could use the Lumos charm and create a single light barely able to illuminate a small room while someone like Dumbledore could probably illuminate an entire cavern if he wished. Harry had done something similar...

The light he'd summoned was absolutely blinding...

"**My core shall twist all in its way," **Saber incanted as he stood up and took aim at where the bullets had been fired from. **"Caladbolg!"** he finished and released the arrow-sword. It struck the top of the Astronomy Tower and exploded, sending out a blast of heat and fire upon contact. The world turned white as the ground shook, space distorted and finally retracted in on itself. The tower crumbled as a shockwave washed over the Master and Servant.

"...Damn," Harry whispered at the sight.

It was the first time he'd seen just what a Servant could do when they _really _cut loose...

"I still can't sense anything," Saber shook his head not taking his eyes off of the now smouldering ruins. "Why is that?"

"We'll worry about that later," Harry spoke up as he turned away from the destruction. "We need to get to Dumbledore's office before anything _else _pops up."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Entering the castle proper turned out to be harder than they both had realised when just as they were about to pass through the first floor corridor, they walked over a tripwire of all things which set off a couple explosives imbedded in the walls beside them. **"Protego!" **Harry called out forming a shield charm over the two to absorb the blasts. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Something is very wrong here Master," Saber responded grimly.

"I noticed," Harry gritted out with growing frustration. "We haven't seen a single professor since we got here, the castle is rigged with all these _muggle_ traps and I feel like we're being watched all the time."

"It must be a Servant since from your own words mundane people cannot even _see _the castle with the number of Bounded Fields in place here," Saber reasoned. "However I do not understand how it is that I cannot sense them," usually he was like a bloodhound whenever he actively sniffed out a target's prana trail but he couldn't find anything right now.

"Maybe it's a really powerful Notice-me-not charm or something," Harry suggested.

"Notice-me-not..." Saber trailed off as his eyes widened before narrowing. "They must be using **Presence Concealment** to mask themselves from my senses," he realised. "That means the enemy is most likely a member of the Assassin class."

"A Servant Assassin?" Harry asked the question. "I thought it was an Archer given the way they were shooting at us before."

"Either way we should be on guard for anymore surprises they might have for us," Saber said clearly as they continued on.

_Click_

"**Rho Aias!" **Saber was moving before the first shot was fired. He'd turned around quickly and _**projected **_a large flower-like shield made of seven pink petals. This was _**Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens **_once used to stop the javelin of the great hero Hector and was by its nature a seven-layered Bounded Field capable of taking a direct hit from most Noble Phantasms in existence. Bullets bombarded it from the end of the corridor where they'd just come from in a barrage of steel that clattered against the shield.

"**Expelliarmus!" **Harry wasn't too far behind as he turned and levelled his wand at the enemy. The red streak of magic shot out faster than most could follow forcing the gunman to cease his attack and take cover behind the corner of the hallway. "He's fast."

"Master," Saber spoke urgently as and Harry took cover at the other end of the corridor. "I ask that you go on ahead."

"Saber?" Harry asked confused.

"This is clearly a Servant we are dealing with," Saber explained. "It is most troublesome to face such an opponent with my Master in the area."

"...Can you win?" Harry asked finally.

"Yes," Saber nodded with a smile.

"That's good enough for me," Harry nodded. "Good luck," he said before turning around and running down the hall away from the two Servants.

"What an interesting Master I have," Saber mused as he readied his bow and loaded an unimpressive arrow. "Now then Assassin," he called to his opponent. "Shall we play hide and seek?"

* * *

Reaching Dumbledore's office was a slow process mainly because of the number of traps set up between him and the gargoyle guarding the entrance. Surprisingly once he'd reached the stairs there were no more traps and nothing stopping him from entering the office. The first thing he noticed about what was basically the Headmaster's workshop within the school was the lack of both Dumbledore and Fawkes—the phoenix that usually sat on its perch beside the old man's desk. Harry cautiously entered and spotted what he had come for sitting on the wall to the right of the desk.

The Sword of Godric Gryffindor...

"**Sectumsempra," **a familiar voice whispered from behind him. Harry didn't even think about it, he just hurled himself to the side and over the Headmaster's desk with the sword in hand. A curse streaked passed where he had stood a second ago and ripped through the wall as if someone had took a chain-saw to it. "I always knew that you were an arrogant brat Potter," _Professor_ Severus Snape spoke with a sneer at the green-eyed young man. "But even I didn't think you'd charge headlong into the snake pit like this."

"And I always knew that you were a complete arsehole," Harry shot back. "I shouldn't be surprised that it's _you _who's behind this!"

"Oh it shouldn't be that surprising _Potter,_" Snape spat the name as if it were the most disgusting word he'd ever heard. "After all, with Dumbledore dead and Grindelwalds' return it was only natural that I become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts just as Dumbledore intended."

"Dumbledore wanted _you _to become Headmaster of this school?" Harry laughed at the thought before thinking over the rest of his words. "So Dumbledore is gone huh? I'm not sure whether to be relieved or angry considering all the shit that old man has put me through," he said with narrowed eyes.

The old man had been the one to leave him at the Dursleys and combined with his inaction regarding Harry over the years namely the whole Philosopher Stone, the Chamber of Secrets with Fawkes, the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor when he didn't come down himself, and finally last year with not having enough protections on the Goblet of Fire to prevent Harry's name from somehow being entered into the Triwzard Tournament. All of that put together like he'd done had either made Dumbledore out to be incompetent or he somehow directed it all from the start.

"Come now Potter," Snape drawled on. "Surely you must have known that you were nothing but a weapon at best and a martyr at worst. You were _born to die _and I'm going to enjoy watching the last of your life leave you. For the _Greater Good _of course," he added with an almost satisfied smile. **"Muffliato," **he spoke as he waved his wand and the walls shimmered for a second. "That should make sure your screams aren't overheard by that Servant of yours."

"Like hell I'm going to just roll over and die. I've been at this school for four years now," Harry countered. "Surely by now you've realised just what I am."

"Oh?" Snape asked bemused. "And what are you exactly?"

"I'm a survivor," Harry answered as flipped the desk over sending papers and artefacts crashing onto the floor and Snape's feet. The Potions Master backed away sharply as Harry stood up and took aim with his wand. **"Expelliarmus!"** he called out as a jet of red light sprang out from the tip and shot at the professor.

"**Protego!" **Snape barely managed to raise a shield before the attack hit.

Snape was confident that such a _light _and _useless_ spell could never hope to defeat him so he expected his shield to shrug off the disarming spell. The thing was though; Harry was much better at his manipulation of prana than most wizards now that he had trained under Saber and because of that he was able to effectively 'supercharge' his spells like he'd done with the Lumos charm earlier. A regular disarming charm would rip an opponent's wand or weapon out of their hand however Harry's wasn't a regular one. The red streak tore through Snape's hastily made shield spell and _ripped his arm clean off_ at the shoulder.

Supercharged indeed...

"I've got you now Snape!" Harry snarled as he kept his wand trained on the Death Eater before him. Snape screamed in pain from the loss of his arm and with his other arm grabbed his fallen wand. He turned quickly and lashed out with a curse of his own.

"**Langlock!" **Snape roared in anger and pain. Harry didn't have time to move out of the way and was hit.

He tried to speak but found his tongue wouldn't move like wanted it to as he ducked down behind the desk for cover. _'Damn it I can't say any incantations like this!'_ he thought as he tried to force his tongue to move to no avail.

"**Vulnera Sanentur," **Snape gritted out as he waved his wand over the wound on his shoulder. "Potter!" he shouted in rage at having lost an arm to _that _man's son.

With his tongue tied and unable to use magic, Harry started to panic and jumped out from behind the desk. He'd been in enough dangerous situations to know that the best defence is a good offense so he lunged right at the Potions Master and raised the Sword of Gryffindor in both of his hands. Snape saw it coming and took aim with his wand but between having his arm ripped off and the rattling he had withstood, his aim faltered.

And Harry thrust forward...

And struck his target...

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...drip...

Drip...drip...drip...

Severus Snape stared numbly at Harry Potter as the latter held the Sword of Gryffindor's hilt shakily. The Potions Master looked down and saw that he was indeed impaled upon the blade right through the chest. Harry pulled back, removing the sword from his body and taking a step away from him as Snape sank to his knees. Blood filled his mouth as he stared up at the _Potter brat _in front of him before finally falling forward onto his side in a puddle of his own blood.

'_Lily...'_ Snape thought as the last of his life left him.

Harry stared down at the body as he held _his _sword now firmly in his hand...

* * *

'_It seems my Master has been eliminated,'_ Assassin thought as he held out his Calico M950 Submachine Gun and fired down the corridor at Saber. _'I need to end this soon or I'm going to run out of prana before finding a new Master to supply me.'_

"**Trace set," **Saber's voice echoed through the corridor as a dozen regular swords materialized in the middle of the corridor.

'_That's not good,'_ Assassin mused at the sight of the hovering blades.

"**Fire," **Saber finished and the swords shot right at Assassin.

'_I have no other choice,'_ Assassin thought warily. **"Time Alter: Triple Accel," **he whispered and suddenly _moved _far faster than he normally could. He evaded the swords and closed the distance between the two.

'_What the hell is with that speed?'_ Saber thought at the sight. Even for s Servant that kind of speed wasn't natural, especially compared to the speed he had been moving just moments ago.

"**Time Alter: Square Accel," **Assassin added as his speed suddenly increased. It almost seemed like he had teleported as he seemed to disappear from where he was and suddenly reappear within striking distance of Saber. _'Damn it, did I use it too much? This is what I get for using it without a master to provide me with enough prana,'_ he thought as he turned his SMG on Saber and opened fire.

"**Rho Aias!" **Saber called out as he _**projected **_the seven-petal shield Noble Phantasm once more to protect himself from the seemingly never-ending barrage of bullets. _'No way,'_ he thought as he caught a glimpse of Assassin's face now that they were close enough to identify each other. _'That's...' _he thought as Assassin suddenly stopped firing and took out another weapon—another gun—specifically a Thompson Contender.

"**Origin Bullet," **Assassin whispered as he took aim and fired.

'_Shit,'_ Saber cursed as he threw himself to the side.

He knew what that weapon was—hell he'd seen the original gun before it had become a Noble Phantasm in his old house back in Fuyuki. He'd read enough of his dad's old journals to know just what that weapon was used for and more importantly the ammunition it used too. Origin Bullets could effectively damage or destroy an enemy's Magic Circuits stopping them from using magic ever again and his own father had used it whenever he fought against other Magi.

It wasn't something that was common...

Saber had moved just in time as the bullet broke through his _**Rho Aias**_ however instead of hitting him, the bullet imbedded itself in the wall behind him. Saber didn't stop though and made a mad dash right at Assassin, closing the distance between them. Assassin turned quickly and took aim with his SMG again but it was already too late. Saber used his bow to knock the gun out his of hand forcing Assassin to try and back off in order to reload the Thompson Contender with another round.

He didn't have enough time...

"Father!" Saber roared as he ran at him. A single dagger slipped into his hand—one he didn't _**project **_but one he had always kept with him—and he thrusts it out almost like a spear.

Servant Assassin—Kiritsugu Emiya—gasped sharply as the small blade stabbed his heart, Saber running passed him like an old knight would at a jousting match. _'What?'_ he thought in surprise as Saber turned and lunged back at him. "Shirou?" he asked aloud.

Servant Saber—Shirou Emiya—roared as his left hand glowed with raw prana. **"LaBt!"** he bellowed as he punched the dagger deeper into his father's chest and poured his prana into the dagger—the Azoth Sword. It exploded in a blast of magic that rippled across Kiritsugu's chest, blowing a hole clean through his heart where the blade had been imbedded. The light from the attack died down moments later as blood leaked out of the wound but even still Kiritsugu remained standing for a second before falling onto his back.

Silence...

"You've...grown...my son..." Kiritsugu rasped out before the last of his life left him.

"Goodbye dad," Shirou smiled down at him as the old Magus Killer slowly started to break apart. "It was good seeing you again," he watched as his father dissolved into prana signifying.

And so marked the first true casualty of this Holy Grail War...

**Author's Notes:**

I made a slight mistake last chapter with Hermione's name at the end but I've gone back and fixed it. Originally I had intended for Dumbledore to be Archer's Master and Hermione was to be Grindelwald's granddaughter. In the end I had decided to bring Grindelwald into it and keep Hermione as a regular Muggle-born however I forgot to change that little detail before posting the last chapter so I'm sorry about the confusion.

Concerning Shirou—I personally think that of the three routes of Fate/Stay Night the UBW Good Ending is the best for a continuing Hero-Shirou. The Fate Route is good too but Fate-Shirou doesn't have Avalon or the Azoth Sword after the war while the UBW-Shirou does have them, not to mention the fact that UBW-Shirou has a fully manifest Reality Marble too. HF-Shirou is the most 'normal' of the three routes that Shirou can take and ends up living a peaceful life as Sakura's personal hero and hers alone.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword

**Class: **Assassin**  
Name: **Kiritsugu Emiya  
**Master:** Severus Snape**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Time Alter: Double Accel, Triple Accel, Square Accel**  
Noble Phantasms: **Calico M950 Submachine Gun, Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle, Thompson Contender: Origin Bullet

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. The Black Night Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter5: The Black Night Begins**

The sounds of battle had ended though Harry Potter noticed approached the battlefield, taking note of the destroyed path he followed. There were swords and ammunition casings lying everywhere, imbedded in the walls or just lying on the floor as he followed the trail of destruction that the two battling Servants had wrought. Clearly Saber and Assassin hadn't been holding anything back judging from the mess they'd made as they had seemed to have made their way down towards the dungeons.

Harry couldn't help but think back to his own battle with Snape, the man who judging by the Command Sigils on his hand had been Assassin's Master in this Holy Grail War. It had been short and brutal, nothing like the duels he had fought in the past. Unlike others his age he knew that battles—_real_ battles—weren't like they were written about in story books where the hero and the villain would fight on for hours until the hero would end up saving the day. _Real_ battles were hell where a single mistake would mean the death of one or more combatants; a lesson he had learned back when he'd killed Quirrell four years ago.

He'd fought bigger and more powerful enemies over the years since that day but that lesson had stuck with him. He was lucky that he had managed to pull through when so many things could have gone horribly wrong—the Basilisk, the Dementors and the Hungarian Horntail dragon being prime examples. However it had all come down to the lesson he had learned that day fighting Quirrell; that lesson being that in the end the only winner was the one who was the most willing to kill the other.

Snape had been a powerful wizard with considerable knowledge in the Dark Arts and had even gone as far as to summon a Servant to aid him. Compared to ordinary wizards and witches he was a monster second only to the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort. He'd had a lot more experience than him however in the end he had underestimated Harry's own growth and hadn't taken into account Harry's own experience at fighting creatures far stronger than him.

Harry was used to being the underdog; he had always been the one at the bottom facing off against greater challenges and had an unnatural habit of beating the odds. He'd done it before and he'd done it again. Snape had expected him to simply put up a minor defence, not fight back so viciously and recklessly. Harry had taken advantage of that and had proceeded to not only fight him on even ground but finally deal the blow that killed him. Still, he'd felt rather numb for awhile and hadn't been able to pull his eyes away from Snape's cooling corpse after the man had fallen.

He'd killed a man...

How many more lives would he have to take before this war was over?

Harry clenched his left hand tightly around the hilt of the blade he held as he walked through the war torn corridors of the castle. The Sword of Gryffindor was still coated in Snape's crimson blood from where it had impaled the man and seemed to drip off the edge as he continued walking. His right hand held his Phoenix wand which glowed with the dull glow of a Lumos charm to provide him with a little light in the now darkened hallway.

Night had fallen earlier when he'd left the Headmaster's destroyed office in search of his Servant—or his opponent—and it didn't take long to discover the general direction that the two combatants had gone. The dungeons were dark and damp which wasn't surprising considering how close it was to the Black Lake. It didn't take him long to find out where the two had ended up after all, the Slytherin dorms were literally just down the corridor from them. Saber stood alone looking worse for wear but otherwise fine, with his armour having taken some damage and a single on his shoulder.

"Saber?" Harry asked as he approached.

"...I am well Master," Saber nodded at him

"And Assassin?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.

"Dead," Saber confirmed before sending a look at the blade his Master now held. "An interesting sword," he mused as he felt it being recorded within him for later use. "The enemy Master?"

"He's dead too," Harry nodded raising the still bloodied Sword of Gryffindor.

"I sense a number of prana signatures coming from down there," Saber said as he turned in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Let's go take a look," Harry spoke clearly as he held out _his_ sword in front of him with his wand now held behind him and his arm angling it over his shoulder like a scorpion's tail ready to strike.

Saber wordlessly _**traced **_a pair of regular swords as he took the lead, following the smell of the prana in the didn't take them long to reach the Slytherin Common Room; Saber bust open the entrance, cutting a hole large enough for them to fit through before breaching it and cautiously headed inside. The chamber beyond was pitch black with the only real light coming from the moonlight shining through the glass separating the Common Room from the water of the Black Lake. Harry's Lumos charm lit up the area enough to illuminate most of it a moment later...

"Master," Saber spoke up after a moment as he spotted the source of the prana smell. Several figures laid unmoving on the chairs and couches that littered the room. Harry recognized them instantly as the other Hogwarts professors and couldn't help but gulp at the sight of their seemingly lifeless bodies.

"Are they..." Harry trailed off unable to finish the question.

"They're fine," Saber responded as he checked them over. "They're still breathing and don't appear to be injured. If I were to guess I'd say Assassin's Master must have been trying to drain them of prana to help power him."

"...Let's get them to the Hospital Wing," Harry suggested after a moment of silence. "Then we'll contact St Mungos and have them take care of the professors."

"Yes Master," Saber nodded.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Harry to levitate all of the unconscious professors from the dungeons to the Hospital Wing where he laid them down on the numerous beds laying around. All the while Saber stood guard prepared in case anything happened as Harry finished up. It wasn't long before they felt the wards being triggered and Saber sensed a few dozen prana signatures enter the castle. The Master and Servant exited the Hospital Wing just in case the newcomers turned out to be hostile and took cover awaiting their arrival.

"Your orders, Master?" Saber inquired.

"Stay out of sight but be ready just in case things turn bad," Harry replied.

"Secure the area!" a dark-skinned man shouted as he made his way down the corridor with several other robed figures beside him.

"Hold it right there!" Harry called out from the shadows causing them to freeze. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question," the dark-skinned man responded.

"Kingsley! Stop for a second," a familiar voice spoke up from behind him. "Harry?" he asked trying to make out the young man in the dark.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked back surprised to see the werewolf. "What's my Patronus?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"A stag," Remus answered. "What happened that night in the Shrieking Shack?"

"We found out Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was alive," Harry replied and sighed in relief before stepping out of cover. "It's good to see you again Professor."

"I'm not your professor anymore Harry," Remus smiled.

"This is Harry Potter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt inquired lowering his wand. "You've been missing for nearly a month now," he said to the young man.

"Well with Voldemort back and after being effectively banished from the Wizarding World, I figured that I was better off staying hidden. I mean if I could hide from Dumbledore then the chances of Voldemort finding me were even less likely," Harry reasoned.

"What happened here?" Remus asked worriedly. "We saw the destruction on the way in."

"Snape took over the castle and locked the rest of the professors up in the dungeons. I came to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore but found Snape waiting for me instead," Harry answered mixing the truth with a small lie. He'd come for the Sword of Gryffindor which he had cleaned and now had tied to his waist but they didn't need to know that. "He tried to kill me and let's just say I fought back," he'd let them think that all the destruction was his doing since he'd prefer to keep Saber's existence a secret for now especially since he still didn't know who the other Servants were.

"Where's Snivillus now?" Remus growled out in anger. "He'll pay for this, that no good traitor."

"Lying dead in the Headmaster's office," Harry replied shortly. "Or what's left of his office at least," he added a moment later.

Silence...

"Harry...you..." Remus trailed off sadly. "I'm sorry," he apologized not knowing what else to say.

"Mister Potter-" Shacklebolt started.

"I claim self-defence for my actions," Harry cut in and sent him a look. "After the shit Fudge has had that rag that calls itself the Daily Prophet been putting out I know damn well that he'd blame this all on me in a heartbeat so kindly tell him to go screw himself for me."

"That's not what I-" Shacklebolt began.

"Minister Fudge is dead," Remus spoke clearly. "And so is Dumbledore."

'_So Snape was telling the truth,'_ Harry thought and then asked the question. "What happened?"

"Voldemort attacked the Ministry with his Death Eaters," Sirius explained as he appeared from down the corridor.

"Sirius?" Harry asked in surprise. The last time he'd seen his godfather in person was when he was flying away on top of Buckbeak. "What are you doing here? It's not safe; you'll get arrested and given the Dementors kiss at this rate."

"A lot has happened over the last few days," Sirius replied. "I was given a trial and now I'm a free man again."

"Black," Shacklebolt said in warning not wanting him to continue.

"He deserves to know more than anyone Kingsley," Sirius countered before turning back to his godson. "Fudge was killed by Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore went after Voldemort. We're not sure what happened but when it was over we found Dumbledore's body in the Department of Mysteries, specifically in the Hall of Prophecies."

"Sirius," Remus spoke up sharply and sent his old friend a glare. "Dumbledore said not too tell him about that place!"

"Dumbledore is dead," Sirius shot back with a glare of his own. "And Harry is _my _godson so I _will _tell him what he _needs to know_ damn it."

"Hall of Prophecies?" Harry inquired.

"There was a prophecy that we were guarding there with both yours and Voldemort's names on it. I don't know what it says but Voldemort now has it," Sirius explained.

"There's a prophecy about me?" Harry asked. "Did Dumbledore know it?"

"Probably," Sirius nodded.

"Maybe there's a clue about it in his office," Harry mused. "I'll look through it later once it's been cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Remus asked.

"Snape's body is still there," Harry replied simply making them all blanch. "Sorry, I was more worried about rescuing the professors from the dungeons than cleaning up the result of a Merlin-damned fight to the death."

"Err...we get it pup," Sirius nodded in understanding. "There's something else you should know too."

"Something else?" Harry asked warily.

"Hermione showed up at the Ministry," Remus was the one who answered. "She killed Delores Umbridge and had someone with her that killed the Death Eaters attacking the Ministry."

"Hermione?" Harry asked surprised. "As in _Hermione Granger, _the girl who scores over hundred percent on tests and tries to follow the rules all the time despite how many times I've dragged her into one crazy adventure or another?"

"I don't know what's going on with her but she called the guy with her Lancer," Sirius continued. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Lancer..." Harry trailed off as he felt the astrialized Saber freeze at his side. "Not a clue," he declared stiffly.

"Harry?" Remus narrowed his eyes at the young man's change of posture. "Do you know something?"

"...Everyone has secrets Professor Lupin," Harry responded shortly. "But some secrets need to be kept more than others."

They didn't like his particular choice of words it seemed...

"Harry-" Remus started.

"Who else did we lose?" Harry asked turning back to his godfather.

"Mad-Eye Moody, Mister Weasley along with a good chunk of the Aurors and Ministry personnel," Sirius answered sadly. "The public is terrified now that their worse fears have been confirmed and Voldemort is back."

"Well at least I'm not a liar anymore," Harry said with a nod. He could understand everyone wanting to believe that he wasn't telling the truth but there was such a thing as hoping for the bets and _preparing_ for the worst. Well, if Fudge had just listened to him then none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be dead. Talk about karma...

"...You know I'm surprised you haven't gotten angry at the news yet," Sirius admitted. "I mean between Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape and the whole smear campaign I half expected you to have yelled at me by now."

"Oh I'm angry," Harry admitted. "I've just learned to handle it better than I used to," he added. "So what happens now?"

"We'll take the professors to St Mungos," Shacklebolt spoke up and started issuing orders to the Aurors with him. "Though, they're still coping with the wounded from the attack on the Ministry."

"And Snape?" Harry asked the question.

"Auror Tonks," Shacklebolt said clearly as he turned to a pink-haired woman beside him. "Secure the Headmaster's office and the Death Eater responsible for this."

"Yes sir," Tonks nodded.

"I'm going with her," Harry said as he made to follow her. "I need to check Dumbledore's office for anything about the prophecy; best to do it now before you start poking around and removing stuff."

"It's a crime scene," Shacklebolt denied. "I can't let you damage it."

"I need answers," Harry countered. "And I'm going to get them," he walked off in the direction of the Headmaster's office with an astrialized Saber not too far behind. "Just try and stop me."

"...He's grown," Sirius said sadly as he watched his cousin's daughter—Nymphadora Tonks—chase after his godson. "I hardly recognized him now."

"Yeah," Remus agreed solemnly.

Watching their old friend's son walking his own path made the two realise that they were both starting to feel old...

* * *

Amelia Bones sat at her new desk in her makeshift office looking over the latest reports on the Ministry attack and the 'Hogwarts Liberation' as her Aurors were calling it by Harry Potter. The Ministry was still a mess after only a few days to try and clean the place up following the battle. With so many Purebloods high up in the government being confirmed as the Death Eaters that had been the ones to assault the Ministry and subsequently been killed during the battle, Amelia had been forced to take control of the ruined government of Magical Britain as the 'acting' Minister of Magic.

"What's the final count?" Amelia asked the question to the people standing in front of her.

"Two hundred and forty-three dead including the Death Eaters," Shacklebolt reported. "Another sixty-seven wounded and transferred to St Mungos."

"Damn it," Amelia cursed. "And You-know-who?"

"We haven't found a body," Shacklebolt replied simply.

"We didn't find a body back in eighty-one either and look how that turned out. He's _still _alive," Amelia countered curtly.

"And then there's Dumbledore," Rufus Scrimgeour spoke up. "He's gone now."

"Probably killed by You-know-who," Amelia sighed. Personally she had never liked the old man considering how much of a pedestal he seemed to stand on but professionally she did respect him for his power and knowledge both magical and political. "So where does that leave us?"

"...Voldemort," Sirius uttered the name though no one shuddered at it. "Lost a lot of his Death Eaters during the attack and with the others in Azkaban already dead, he'll be laying low until he can rebuild his forces again. But without the likes of Malfoy and his ilk under that monster's commander, Voldemort can't hope to take over the country right now. If we find him we'll just have to overwhelm him with numbers and beat him that way."

"What about Potter?" Rufus asked the question. "If even half the rumours are true then he's beaten You-know-who before on more than one occasion."

"My _godson_ is not a weapon that needs to be pulled out to fight _our _battles for us," Sirius shot back.

"But he is the Chosen One is he not?" Rufus argued back.

Amelia frowned at his words but couldn't argue that fact and neither could Sirius no matter how the mere thought disgusted them. Somehow the Daily Prophet had gotten word that Dumbledore had perished fighting Voldemort in the Hall of Prophecies where it was speculated that a prophecy orb was stored pertaining to the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. It didn't take them long to label the Boy-who-lived as the Chosen One destined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Now the public was clambering for the boy to save them when just a week ago they were calling him a deranged attention-seeking madman with delusions that the Dark Lord was back from the dead.

Saviour...

Weapon...

Pawn...

Tool...

To her those words all meant the same thing; the boy was being called upon to save them all and fight _their _battle because they simply couldn't. As much as Amelia hated to admit it she and those under her leadership didn't have any real hope of winning this war. Just looking at the state that the Ministry was in now should have shown anyone that their entire society was on the verge of collapse, especially with both Dumbledore's death and the damage that the recent attacks had caused.

Damn Voldemort for doing this...

And damn her for not being able to do anything about it...

"You haven't seen Hogwarts, Scrimgeour," Shacklebolt spoke up catching the man's attention. "You didn't see what I saw there."

"Kingsley?" Amelia asked with a frown.

"The Astronomy Tower is now a pile of rubble, the passages down to the dungeons are in ruins and the Headmaster's office was something straight out of a nightmare," Nymphadora Tonks was the one who answered.

"I don't know what kind of magic he was using but it will take us months to fix all the damage," Shacklebolt stated clearly.

"...You know my niece Susan has been sending me letters for years about the rumours going around that school concerning Mister Potter," Amelia sighed. "I thought she was just exaggerating like those old story books that were written about him but after all of this," she leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "I'm not sure if the rumours do him justice."

"Take it from me," Sirius grinned with some satisfaction. "He and Hermione rescued me from Fudge and the Dementors over a year ago; they're _both _scary when they want to be."

"And that brings us to the next item on our agenda," Amelia narrowed her eyes at that. "Has there been any sign of Miss Granger or her companion since the Ministry attack?"

"No Madam Bones," Tonks answered.

"We've checked her house," Shacklebolt reported. "We found her parents dead and the house empty."

"What happened?" Sirius asked with a darkened expression.

"It looks like a werewolf tore through the place," Shacklebolt answered.

"...Do we have _any_ leads?" Amelia finally asked.

Silence was her answer...

* * *

The token Auror force that remained behind in the castle had cleaned up some of the mess and secured the Headmaster's office where Snape had been struck down by Harry Potter. After taking Dumbledore's pensieve from the office and the numerous vials filled with memories that the old man had stored there, Harry had gone to his dorm room in Gryffindor Tower where he'd unpacked his things. He'd gone to bed as Saber stood guard at the entrance to the Common Room downstairs, thinking that it would be best to get a fresh start on everything in the morning.

Over the next few days the two had gone over everything they'd collected from Dumbledore's office and had even gone back to the office itself to search for anything they might have missed. Documents, books, records, anything really that might have been of any use to them. They'd found something alright; it was the prophecy Sirius had mentioned that had been recorded in one of the memory vials. Upon hearing it _so much _had started making sense to Harry concerning Dumbledore and the old man's actions towards him over the years.

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal...but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_

'_Figures that Trelawney was the one to give the damned prophecy,'_ Harry thought bitterly. _'And Snape...'_

One of the other memories was Dumbledore's first encounter with Snape after the greasy bastard had come crawling to him and became a spy for the 'Light' which made Harry sick just watching it. The git had been stalking Harry's mother—Lily Potter nee Evans—for years only for her to end up in the arms of his most hated enemy, James Potter. He'd overheard the prophecy being made and gave it straight to Voldemort, making that monster target Harry in the first place. The fact that he didn't care what would happen to Harry and his father was bad enough but Snape had only ran to Dumbledore because he didn't want Lily to die.

And Dumbledore knew! The old man kept him out of prison or being kissed by a Dementor because Dumbledore spoke up for him despite just how much damage the greasy bastard's action had done to Harry and his family. Dumbledore had even gone as far as to allow him to teach children, not to mention the git's actions towards Harry over the years that he attended Hogwarts. With the prophecy now known to him it wasn't hard to see that the now deceased Headmaster had been raising him as either a weapon or a martyr since his parents had been killed by Voldemort over a decade ago. He'd probably hired Snape just to keep Harry on the path that Dumbledore had lain out for him...

The Philosopher Stone...

Fawkes, the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor in the Chamber of Secrets...

The Dementors and Lupin who just _happened _to be able to do the Patronus Charm...

The whole Triwizard Tournament...

Fortunately or unfortunately he didn't seem to have known about the Holy Grail War and Snape seemed to have not told him anything about it or his summoning of Assassin. That meant that Dumbledore had no idea what was going on and couldn't have prepared for any of it at all. But Snape _did _know and if he knew then that left the question; who else was fighting in this war? Thoughts of the Grail War brought him back to the news Sirius and Remus had given him regarding Hermione, or specifically her Servant.

"Hermione..." Harry trailed off and shook his head as he stared at the pile of stuff littering his dorm room.

"Master?" Saber inquired.

"I've known Hermione for years," Harry responded. "I never thought she would have gotten involved in this kind of thing, it just makes no sense why she would take part in this madness."

"The Holy Grail is what chooses the Masters," Saber explained. "Perhaps it saw something in her which allowed her to summon Lancer."

"Saber," Harry paused for a moment before correcting himself. "No, _Shirou,_" he spoke his Servants name for the first time. "What do you think I should do?"

"...You've been experiencing the Dream Cycle it seems," Saber—Shirou Emiya—sighed at his Master's words. "Then again I've been experiencing it too," he sent Harry an amused look. "You've led an interesting life Master."

"So have you," Harry countered. "You fought in a Grail War as a Master, fought another _you _from a possible future and then gone on to defeat _Gilgamesh _himself."

"I'm not the only one who has had to fight in order to save people," Shirou returned. "Perhaps the Grail has a sense of humour."

It wasn't that hard to see the parallels between the two of them when they compared themselves to each other, their similarities and differences. Both orphans trapped in their own personal hells for as long as they could remember until someone had come along and saved them, opening up a world of magic too them. For Shirou it had been his adopted father Kiritsugu Emiya and for Harry it had been the half-giant Hagrid. They'd both valued the lives of others above themselves, even total strangers and had even gone as far as to completely disregard their own sense of self-value. The only real difference between the two that _really _set them apart from each other besides their skill-sets was the fact that Shirou had _wanted _to become a hero while Harry _didn't _want to be one.

"You still haven't answered my question," Harry said after a moment. "What do you think I should do?"

"You shouldn't be asking what I think you should do," Shirou replied simply. "What you should be asking is what you _want _to do."

"What I want?" Harry murmured. Thinking it over there was only one thing he wanted right now more than anything else. "I want to find Hermione."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stalked through the Hogwarts Express looking in every compartment for his prey, searching for the Mudblood responsible for his father's death. _She _and whoever helped her had slaughtered the noble men and women that led the liberation of the Ministry were going to die by his hands. He would make her pay, her and the rest of the filthy Mudbloods, half-bloods and half-breeds that were desecrating the Wizarding World.

'_I will avenge father,'_ Draco thought as he reached the rear of the train.

"_Draco," _his astrialized Servant spoke up from his side.

"What is it, _Servant_?" the Malfoy heir sneered back.

"_I can feel a Servant approaching," she _replied almost amused at his tone. _"What would you like us to do?"_

"Kill them of course," Draco answered as he looked around the corridor for their enemy.

Suddenly the rear door slid open revealing a single blond haired girl that he vaguely recognized dressed in Hogwarts' robes...

"Tell me," the girl said cheerfully. "How would you like to die?"

Draco shivered at the carefree voice that question had been delivered and pointed at the blond girl. "What are you waiting for, Rider?! She is the enemy! Will you hurry up and maim her already?!" he snarled to his Servant.

"Look at the tough guy; I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to give a little girl a beat down. The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive, Draco. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later," a now visible Rider mused as she appeared with two outdated guns in her hands.

"Berserker," the girl whispered as the air suddenly grew thick with an almost overwhelming presence. A haze of black smoke appeared behind her as a shadowy figure clad in black tainted armour taking the shape of a knight wrapped in flickering shroud of darkness materialized. "A proper lady introduces herself first before dealing with such unsavoury business so allow me to introduce myself," she smiled widely and gave a curtsy bow. "My name is Luna Lovegood, how do you do?"

"Lovegood?! The Loony Ravenclaw?!" Draco sneered in disgust though sent a nervous glance at the _monster _she had for a Servant.

"Ye gods, of all the rare creatures I've seen, this is by far the most stupefying. A talking ferret; all it mouths is gibberish but still, a rare and impressive creature. A talking Snorkack would at least be more fetching but I'll take what I can get," Luna gasped back staring wide-eyed at Draco's reddening face.

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that?!" the Malfoy heir shouted in outrage. "Wait until my father-" he started only to pause as he remembered that his father was dead making his face redden even more.

"Hahahaha, she has a point Master," Rider laughed heartedly at the jibe.

"H-hey! Whose side are you on?!" Draco stammered out.

"Your side of course," Rider replied with a smirk. "You paid me so I'll fight ably by your side; letting them run would not satisfy either of us and I dislike giving anything less than my full effort. Let your winning instincts take over," she raised her two guns and her smirk widened into a grin. "Everything is better if you fight for it—food, women, victory. Besides we're villains; that means if nothing else we're allowed to be splashy. If you're going to be a villain, might as well be as flamboyant as you please. Don't hold back," she pulled the triggers and fired at Luna and Berserker.

Berserker was already moving, ripping the door off of the compartment and using it as a shield to deflect the bullets. 'Veins' started to appear on the surface of the door stretching out from where the Black Knight was holding it as he closed the distance with his prey. Luna stood back simply watching with an excited smile as Berserker rushed at them like an unstoppable juggernaut that couldn't be beaten no matter what was thrown against it. _This _was her Servant's **Knight of Honour, **a Noble Phantasm allowing him to turn anything he touches into his own Noble Phantasm which he can wield.

"Tch," Rider gritted her teeth as she fired off another two shots only for the rounds to bounce off of the mutated door-shield. "It seems this is the wrong train," she quipped as she turned and grabbed her Master.

"Rider! What are you doing?!" Draco yelled in surprise.

"Getting us out of here," Rider replied as she flung open the door to the empty compartment to their side and flung them both inside. Berserker discarded the door and almost seemed to stomp as he pursued them. **"Culverin Cannons," **she smiled turning back to the door as the space in front of her rippled and parted. Four large cannons emerged from the ripples just as the Black Knight entered the door way and fired, spewing four cannonballs right at him with enough force to literally blow Berserker clear through the opposite compartment and punching a hole through the side of the train itself.

"Berserker," Luna blinked at the sight. "Why haven't you killed them yet?" her answer came with a roar as the Black Knight seemed to be clutching the side of the train to keep from falling off.

"I'll take care of this," Rider said as she turned towards the compartment window and raised her gun. "It's too cramped in here for something like this anyway," she added and fired at the compartment's glass window, shattering it.

"W-wait! Rider!" Draco called after her as she _jumped _out of the _still moving _train.

"**Hunt of the Golden Hand!" **Rider called out as space rippled beneath her feet as she fell. Only instead of hitting the ground she landed on the deck of a rather large and impressive wooden ship that wouldn't have been out of place in a modern museum complete with cannons, deck guns and wind sails. _This _was the _Golden Hind_ considered the flagship of Sir Francis Drake...

"Berserker!" Luna shouted suddenly worried upon seeing the massive floating ship that was _somehow _keeping up with the moving train.

"Fire!" Rider gave the order and her flagship bombarded the clinging Berserker with cannonballs and shrapnel. Berserker roared as he felt the first shots hit, making him angrier but still he held onto the side of the train. Finally with one final roar he jumped clear of the train and onto the deck of the _Golden Hind, _grabbing one of the cannons on deck. Veins started to stretch across it as he picked it up and turned, aiming it at his opponent.

"What are you doing Rider?!" Draco yelled in anger. "Stop messing around and kill that thing already!"

'_Easier said than done,'_ Rider thought grimly as the Black Knight fired one of _her _cannons at her.

"Berserker!" Luna shouted from the train. "Use _it _and finish this!"

The Black Knight paused for a second and dropped the cannon a moment later, its veins disappearing soon after. A sudden sense of foreboding settled upon Rider's mind as Berserker stared at her for several long and agonizing moments. Finally the Black Knight bowed his head in silent respect before holding out his hand to the side, the black haze that was wrapped around him suddenly lifting to reveal his armoured form. And the black—tainted—sword now clutched in his right hand...

"**Culverin Cannons!" **Rider exclaimed desperately as the air rippled again to unleash another volley at the Black Knight. The cannonballs shot at Berserker didn't do what she had intended this time; he'd readied his sword and _cut through them _with skill that few could rival. "Tch, it looks like luck wasn't on my side this time," she said as she reloaded her pistols and fired. Berserker closed the distance in seconds, shrugging off the rounds she fired at him and faster than most could follow impaled her through the stomach with his sword. "N-not b-bad," she rasped out with a smile as her ship and body dissolved. "F-for a K-Knight..." and then she was gone along with her ship.

This battle was over...

"R-Rider?" Draco asked in shock at seeing her Servant cut down like that. "W-what the hell?! How did my Servant get defeated?! No matter how you look at it I'm the best—a Pureblood! How did you—damn you!" he rounded on Luna whom stood not too far away looking impassively as her Servant jumped back onto the roof of the train. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! You've ruined everything, you Loony bitch!"

"Losers die in the Holy Grail War," Luna said simply.

"**Avada Ke-"** Draco started as he raised his wand.

"Berserker," Luna spoke clearly and her Servant responded. The Black Knight dropped down from the roof of the train and grabbed Draco by the neck. There was no warning or spells, just a simple snap of his neck and the Malfoy heir fell limp to the floor. "Well he wasn't any fun at all," she mused and skipped down the corridor towards the front of the train. "Get rid of him and then we'll go see if there's anyone else we can play with."

Berserker—now with his **For Someone's Glory** reapplied—simply tossed Draco's lifeless husk out of the hole in the side of the train and then followed his Master. There was still 'fun' to be had here as Luna would say, making her way from one side of the train to the other. The anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards she had set up on the train would make sure they weren't disturbed by anyone and no one could escape. As she found her next victim red veins of tainted prana slithered up her neck as her robes turned pitch black.

The massacre that followed would be the stuff of nightmares for those that survived the long journey to Hogsmeade Station...

**Author's Notes:**

I won't deny that most of the Servants in this story are those taken from Fate Stay Night however not all of them are. The reason for this is because there aren't really that many characters that are considered legends in Harry Potter other than the Four Founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgana (to a lesser extent) and the Peverell brothers. If Dumbledore, Grindelwald or Voldemort had died (and in Voldy's case permanently) they would have qualified for the Throne of Heroes that could be summoned for this war but Rowling had them still alive by 1995 which is the year that this war starts. In the end I decided to have Salazar Sytherin as Caster and there is _**one**_ other Servant in this war from the Wizarding World. That's all I'm saying on the matter for now…

For the record yes I did kill off Draco Malfoy and his Servant Rider by a crazy Luna Lovegood and her Servant Berserker. For those of you who haven't realised by now, this story _will not _be following canon and there is a lot of bloodshed in this. Character death is pretty common and so is general mass destruction. Considering the nature of the Masters and Servants present it shouldn't really be a surprise. I'm sure some of you don't like it but that's the way I'm writing it…

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword

**Class:** Berserker  
**Name: **?  
**Master:** Luna Lovegood  
**Magic-Magecraft:** N/A  
**Noble Phantasms: **For Someone's Glory, Knight of Honour

**Class:** Rider  
**Name: **Francis Drake  
**Master:** Draco Malfoy  
**Magic-Magecraft:** Culverin Cannons  
**Noble Phantasms: **Hunt of the Golden Hind

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. The Greater Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter6: The Greater Good**

The Gaunt Shack was located just outside of Little Hangleton and was half-hidden among woods. It was night when they arrived at the rundown and decrepit place where the old Pureblood family known as the Gaunts once inhabited. Hermione Granger and her Servant Lancer hid behind the trees, seemingly keeping a watchful eye on the residence. They'd arrived not too long ago via apparition, appearing not too far away but not close enough that the pop accompanying their arrival might be heard by anyone nearby.

"You seem nervous," Lancer commented after a moment of silence.

"I'm not," Hermione responded. "I just never thought it would come to this."

"Oh? What were you expecting?" Lancer asked curious.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. "The whole world has turned upside down lately."

Hermione had always been a smart girl though even she would admit that she regarded professors and those in authority with far more respect than most of them deserved. That had all changed when she had summoned Lancer and entered the Holy Grail War. She knew who he was having seen him without his hood hiding his face and had seen his memories from the Dream Cycle so she knew what had happened to him over the course of his life.

She'd originally been planning to hand over responsibility to one of the 'trustworthy' adults like Professor Dumbledore but that all changed when on the night of a full moon a werewolf attacked her home. She wasn't in at the time but her parents were, and they were murdered long before she got back. When she arrived home the werewolf—Fenrir Greyback—was still in his wolf form and was standing over her mother's mutilated corpse. He had tried to kill her too as soon as he saw her but Lancer quickly cut him down before he could touch her…

Hermione didn't know what to think after that; there was no warning and it had taken her hours to fully understand what had happened. Her parents were dead and so was their killer. She thought about why it had happened and she quickly realised that it had probably been Voldemort that had orchestrated it. How could he not have? Hermione represented everything he despised in the world—a 'Mudblood' who was smarter and overall better at everything than the Purebloods—and couple that with her friendship with _the _Harry Potter—the boy who kept _beating _him—and she was near the top of his hit list.

From that moment onwards she had wanted revenge…

And then she started hunting down the worst of the worst up and down the country with Lancer at her side. He had removed the trace from her wand and together they had tracked down numerous Death Eaters, their sympathisers and all manner of dark creatures that had chosen to rejoin the resurrected Voldemort. Over the course of the month that she and Lancer had been doing this she had become much more ruthless upon hearing some of the crimes that these _monsters _had committed and were never punished for.

It only showed her just how much this war had changed her from the sweat girl she had been before this all started...

After interrogating one of the captured Death Eaters they had discovered that Voldemort was planning a direct attack on the Ministry of Magic itself following the massacre of his imprisoned followers at Azkaban. Hermione and Lancer saw this as a chance to wipe out a good chunk of the Death Eaters and their supporters all at once. Upon arriving however Lancer had sensed not one but _two _other Servants in the Ministry at that time meaning at least one of them probably had a Master amongst the combatants present. After Hermione and Lancer had finished dealing with the Death Eaters they had gone after the Servants only to find that they had already fled.

They'd found Dumbledore's body lying dead in the Hall of Prophecies which surprised them, however what made them worry even more was the fact that the old man's wand was missing. Someone had taken it—probably his killer—and escaped with the aid of their Servant. Lancer had told her only a select few people knew about the true nature of that particular wand and of those, only one would have had any reason to take it from him.

The Elder Wand's former master...

The Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald...

The old enemy of Albus Dumbledore whom he had defeated decades before had been obsessed with the three Deathly Hallows; powerful and dangerous Noble Phantasms that when brought together were supposed to make the one to wield them the Master of Death. Grindelwald was supposed to have been killed by Dumbledore during their final battle however Hermione had learned that he had instead been effectively sealed away inside the prison Grindelwald had built during his war, Nurmengard.

Hermione and Lancer had flown to the prison and confirmed that Grindelwald had indeed escaped. With him on the loose and a Servant aiding him he was possibly an even bigger threat than Voldemort right now. It wasn't long before they realised that if he had already reacquired the Elder Wand from Dumbledore then he was going to go after the other two Deathly Hallows sooner or later. So here they were, waiting at the location of yet another Hallow for their enemy to arrive.

"...They're here," Lancer finally as a pop a short distance away signified the arrival of their enemy.

An old man with barely any hair clad in black robes and carrying a particular wand in his hand stepped into view of the Gaunt Shack with another man following close behind him. The old man's presence was overwhelming; appearing almost otherworldly as the world around him almost seemed to die. The second man had messy ginger hair that covered his right eye and was dressed in green armour with a green cloak along with a crossbow strapped to his arm.

_This _was Gellert Grindelwald and his Servant Archer...

"Wait out here," Grindelwald ordered clearly as he took a step towards the shack. "This will not take long."

"Try to have some fun," Archer waved after him.

'_So _that's_ the Dark Lord Grindelwald,'_ Hermione shuddered as she saw the old man enter the shack. His mere presence had faded some but it still felt like the cold hand of death had reached out and grabbed hold of the entire forest. Not even the Dementors had been capable of making her feel such despair and _that _was saying something. _'Can I really do this?'_ she asked in thought. What she was intending to do was reckless—suicidal even—but if she did nothing then he would get yet another Deathly Hallow and then he would go after the Cloak of Invisibility. He would go after Harry...

Suddenly Archer snapped his gaze towards where she had been hiding and slotted an arrow into his crossbow. He turned faster than a human was capable of and fired it at her. Despite hiding behind cover she knew that the tree wouldn't be able to withstand the attack and it would punch through it to hit her. Lancer phased back into existence between the two and raised his lance, deflecting the arrow to the side and away from his Master.

"I thought I felt something off when we got here," Archer commented wryly. "To think it was another Master and Servant."

"Your orders, Master?" Lancer inquired not taking his eyes off of the Servant of the Bow.

"...I'll leave him to you," Hermione answered finally. "I'm going after Grindelwald."

"I can't let you do that little girl," Archer grinned as he loaded another arrow into his crossbow.

"**Reducto," **Lancer incanted as he fired off a wandless bolt of blue prana at the bowman.

Archer threw himself out of the way and took aim at Hermione. The Reducto slammed into the ground where he had stood moments ago and exploded in a torrent of mud and rock. Archer fired, the arrow sailing through the air as fast as a bullet at the girl only for Lancer to throw his lance out to deflect the arrow away from his Master. Lancer quickly put himself between the two as he retracted the chain that connected his arm to his lance and pulled it back into his hands.

"Go on Master," Lancer told her and held out his lance towards the bowman. "I'll finish up here and join you later."

"...Stay safe," Hermione nodded and made a mad dash towards the Gaunt Shack.

"Damn," Archer cursed though made no move to stop her knowing that if he took another shot at the girl then Lancer would cut him down before he could finish her. "It doesn't matter," he sighed as he reloaded his crossbow and aimed this time at Lancer himself. "That girl has no hope of defeating the old man."

"You underestimate her," Lancer countered with a knowing smirk. "That girl is brilliant but scary, especially now."

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald had spent decades preparing for this and wouldn't let anything stand in his way this time. Half a century ago he had tried to conquer the world—both Magical and Muggle—but had ultimately been defeated and imprisoned by his old childhood friend Albus Dumbledore. The two had been inseparable in their youth and had glorious plans to create a peaceful world for the Greater Good of everyone. His dream of a peaceful world had been with his reach…

Sadly he had failed...

Albus had chosen to stand in his way of bringing about the utopia he had sought to create and had defeated him during their final battle. However instead of killing him Albus had chosen to spare him and lock him away within the prison that Gellert himself had built to imprison his enemies, or at least the ones he let live. He'd spent nearly twenty years locked up there before escaping his prison—after all he _built _the damn thing so he knew every hidden passage it had—and discovered the Holy Grail War which he had been researching for some time prior to his incarceration.

Grindelwald had kept a low profile to stay hidden from Albus and others while continuing his research on the Holy Grail War and more importantly its prize. A wish-granting artefact was something that people would kill for—himself included—however it seemed to be still in the preparation stage. He'd located the 'Greater Grail' after a decade and had recently found the 'Lesser Grail's location too though he was surprised by where they both were. Though that left the question of who exactly _started _this Holy Grail War...

It was the British Ministry's Department of Mysteries...

Centuries ago the Unspeakables had found various books regarding the 'Five True Magic' as they had been called and had set out to try and seemingly recreate them. They'd spent whole lifetimes trying to attain them and had limited success. Time Turners, molecular transfiguration, _the Veil of Death_ intended to reach other worlds; they hadn't cared about anything but creating the most dangerous of all magic. Seventy years ago around the beginning of Gellert's war, the Department of Mysteries had built the foundations of the ritual called the Heaven's Feel.

He hadn't learned the details but the Heaven's Feel ritual _**was**_ the Holy Grail War that they were now fighting; seven Heroic Spirits called from various eras to do battle for the prize of having a single wish granted no matter what it was. The Greater Grail had been hidden right under Albus' nose for half a century and the Lesser Grail had been completed just a few years ago. Even now he couldn't believe that Albus had never suspected that the Unspeakables had been planning all of this but even at the end his old friend hadn't known a thing.

Now here he was...

During his youth, Gellert had been obsessed with the Deathly Hallows and had dreamed of bringing all three of them together making him the one true Master of Death. He'd acquired the Elder Wand before beginning his war fifty years ago but Albus had taken it from him when he was defeated and imprisoned in Nurmengard. After escaping he had mostly remained hidden using that upstart Voldemort's actions as a smokescreen to hide his own and now that he had recovered _his _Elder Wand from Albus, he could finally track down the other Deathly Hallows. He would need all three of them if he was going to win this war and acquire the Holy Grail.

Grindelwald tore through the various protections and wards around the Gaunt Shack with annoyance. He'd entered this Merlin-forsaken place in order to acquire the Resurrection Stone however the sheer amount of dark and twisted defences that littered the inside of the shack was ridiculous even by _his _standards. He knew of Voldemort's relation to the Gaunts but he wasn't expecting the irritating little snake to be so paranoid as to ward a rundown shack to such a degree. Finally with a sigh he removed the last of the protections in place and approached the table in the center of the room. Resting upon it was a single ring with his precious Resurrection Stone imbedded within it and a dark, twisted compulsion coming from the ring itself completely unlike anything he had ever encountered.

"**Avada Kedevra,"** Grindelwald incanted as he raised his wand and a green light engulfed the ring. He'd recognized what it was having delved into the Dark Arts himself significantly and learned of the abominations. To think that Voldemort would rend his own soul in such a manner, it was horrendous and foolhardy. He wasn't worried about the stone since he knew that it was practically indestructible and plucked the stone out of the ring a moment later.

Finally it was his...

"**Diffindo!" **a voice called out and he turned quickly.

"**Protego," **Grindelwald countered, creating a pitch black shield charm to defend against the severing charm. **"Crucio," **he shot back at his attacker only for them to disappear.

"**Diffindo!" **the same attacker called out this time from his left. Grindelwald dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, knocking the table over to provide some cover. The severing charm hacked at the table upon impact as Grindelwald recovered and banished the table at his attacker only for them to disappear again.

Silence...

"Surprise is no longer on your side," Grindelwald said clearly and with a hint of warning. "Come out and face me."

A shuffle from the right...

The echo of a step...

"...You're not leaving this place alive," Hermione spoke up breaking the silence.

"A little girl is the one to challenge me?" Grindelwald mused. "Very well," he raised his wand and a green light shot out. **"Avada Kedevra!"**

Hermione disappeared just before the curse hit and reappeared behind the old Dark Lord. **"Diffindo!" **she exclaimed shooting another severing charm at him.

"**Protego," **Grindelwald spun quickly, batting the spell away from him and sending it into the wall. _'How is she doing that?'_ he thought as he trained his wand on her once more. _'Apparation?'_ he added before firing another curse. **"Crucio!"**

This time the curse hit before she disappeared and was soon followed by another ruffle from his right near the back of the shack. Hermione was on the floor, shuddering from the intense pain she had felt from the curse and trying to stand up again. Grindelwald wouldn't let her though as he levitated the table and then banished it at her, knocking her down. Grindelwald stepped forward, throwing the destroyed table to the side and aiming his wand down on her weakened form.

And then suddenly a loud thud hit the floor...

"N-not now," Hermione stammered out as she quickly grabbed what had fallen out of her hand.

But Grindelwald had already seen it...

"A Time Turner?" Grindelwald asked surprised and intrigued. "So that's how you were moving so fast," Hermione suddenly disappeared again and reappeared on the other side of the shack. "How are you doing that exactly?"

"L-like I'd ever tell you!" Hermione yelled out as she pushed herself back onto her feet.

"I can make a guess at least," Grindelwald mused. "You're using that Time Turner to effectively 'stop' time for a single moment and then apparating. In battle it's difficult to apparate without splinching so you can't go far; that's clearly why you haven't just escaped yet. Though I have to admit I don't understand how it is that you've managed to modify that Time Turner like this; usually they just send you an hour into the past but you're using it to stop time. It's clearly not perfect otherwise you could just stop time completely and then kill me so that must mean that whenever you use it, it doesn't last long. The universe doesn't conform to our desires so easily after all so how long can you 'stop time' for? A second? A minute? An eternity?"

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted back at him with her wand raised.

But the old Dark Lord was faster...

"**Fiendfyre," **dark and cursed flames exploded from Grindelwald's wand setting the entire Gaunt Shack ablaze. "This place was getting rather cramped anyway," he said before apparating outside.

Hermione coughed as the smoke entered her lungs and she dropped to the floor. She forced herself to stand and made a mad dash for the door, hoping to exit the burning shack before the fire killed her. She flung open the door and ran out, the Gaunt Shack crumpling a moment later. The fire soon spread to the surrounding forest, illuminating the night with the burning inferno that even now continued to rampage uncontested. She spotted Grindelwald a few feet in front of her, his form illuminated by the fire all around them. Standing here surrounded by the burning heat and with her enemy standing before her she realised one fundamental fact.

Only one of them was going to walk away alive...

* * *

The forest was Archer's favoured battlefield it seemed if the way he seemed to blend into the environment and disappear was any indication. Lancer begrudgingly acknowledged that the Servant of the Bow was undeniably skilled at hit and run tactics, striking whenever he saw an opening before retreating back into the safety of the dense woods. Lancer himself was used to fighting on the streets or any manmade setting but here in a natural environment it seemed his opponent had the advantage of terrain.

Archers were by their nature medium to long range fighters whom almost always kept a healthy distance from their enemy to ensure that they weren't cut down before they could shoot them. Lancers on the other hand were close range fighters preferring to jump into the thick of things and challenge their enemies directly. While both combatants fit the criteria of their Servant Class, neither of them were what you would consider 'normal' Servants.

Lancer jumped behind the cover of a fallen tree that had snapped at the base and lay on the ground beside its stump. A hail of arrows descended on him and struck the tree, almost completely punching through it. Lancer stared at the pointy end of the arrow sticking out of the side of the tree mere inches from his head and narrowed his eyes. He kept his head down as another three arrows flew overhead, striking the ground a few feet behind him and burying their tips in the dirt.

"How long are we going to play this game?" Archer's voice rang out from the woods.

"Maybe when you come out and face me," Lancer responded with a hint of disgust. "I expected such actions as this from an Assassin."

"Hehehe," Archer laughed as he jumped up onto the branch of a rather big tree and grinned down at him. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Using such disgusting tactics like this," Lancer sneered up at him. "Where is your pride?"

"If pride was everything then those like you and that girl would be running away from our overwhelming pride. There are those like me who don't have any pride," Archer answered honestly as he readied his crossbow and aimed down at the Servant of the Spear. **"Poisoned Arrow," **he whispered and fired the arrow.

Lancer didn't even have time to curse his luck before the arrow crossed the distance between them and struck him in the shoulder. The arrow punched through the shoulder and right out the back as Lancer threw himself to the side, rolling behind another tree for cover. Archer grinned knowing that the poison in the arrow he had fired would leak into his opponent's blood and kill him from the inside. He backed off, disappearing back into the woods as Lancer rested his back against the tree he was using as cover and examined the arrow in his shoulder.

'_I think I might hate this bloke,'_ Lancer thought as he wrapped his hand around the arrow and pulled it free from his shoulder. He stifled the yelp of pain from its removal and discarded it on the ground beside him. _'Poison huh?'_ he noted as the wound started to turn black. _'Not normal poison either.'_

"Are you finished yet Lancer?" Archer questioned from his position hidden amongst the trees.

"I've dealt with worse than this," Lancer shot back.

"Hehehehe," Archer laughed honestly amused at his words. "You're an interesting one."

"What about you?" Lancer questioned. "Is hiding in the shadows all you can do?"

"I'm an Archer," the Servant of Bow shrugged in response. "What kind of Archer fights up close?"

"So you're a coward?" Lancer asked further. "I didn't think there was such a thing as a cowardly Heroic Spirit."

"I'm not a coward," Archer spoke clearly. "I'm a hunter."

"A hunter?" Lancer mused.

"Not all of us Heroic Spirits were nobles in life, you know?" Archer reasoned. "That would be so boring if we were."

"**Reducto!" **Lancer exclaimed as he hurled a blue bolt of magic where his opponent's voice originated.

The whole forest was consumed in a blue light as the spell connected with the tree Archer had been using for cover and exploded, throwing the two Servants away from each other and turning the tree itself into scarred particles. Archer landed in a heap having been blasted with considerable force thanks to his close proximity to the spell when it had struck and shook himself to clear the sudden feeling of numbness that threatened to consume him.

It was now that Archer made his decision; the Servant of the Spear's usage of magic was clearly equal to _any _Caster class Servant that could be summoned and were it not for the fact that Lancer still had his lance in his hands not to mention that Archer had already encountered Caster at the Ministry awhile ago, he would have thought that _this _was Caster. A Lancer with Caster-level magic was incredibly dangerous and Archer knew if he didn't finish this now then it could spell bad news for him in the long run even if Grindelwald killed that girl from earlier.

"Impressive Magecraft for a Lancer," Archer commented as he stood up straight and held out his crossbow arm. "It's been fun but it's time we ended this."

'_Now what's he planning?'_ Lancer asked in thought. _'Don't tell me he's going to use his Noble Phantasm?'_

"**Bow of Supplication,"** Archer's voice echoed through the now burning forest as green vines exploded from the front of his crossbow.

They dug into the ground and burrowed under the earth, cracking the surface as it rushed towards the unmoving Lancer. Lancer himself jumped clear at the last second as the vines exploded from the ground, taking the shape of a yew tree in an effort to trap him. Suddenly the yew tree released a large blast of gas from its leaves which spread throughout the forest and consumed the still airborne Lancer. He landed a few feet away only for the wound on his shoulder to flare in pain, more than it had before even when he had removed the arrow.

'_The poison has gotten worse,'_ Lancer realised as he looked at his now red and black wound.

"...Why aren't you dead?" Archer asked for once completely serious. His eyes were narrow and his crossbow now detached from the vines and loaded with another arrow. "That should have killed you and yet even after using my Noble Phantasm you're still alive, how?"

"...Poison doesn't work on me very well," Lancer answered with a smirk under his hood.

"Resistance to poison huh?" Archer questioned. "Who are you really? You're no normal Heroic Spirit..."

"Just a Lancer," the Servant of the Spear shrugged as if he were stating the obvious.

"Just a Lancer huh?" Archer gritted out in annoyance. "Yeah right," he said before turning away and making a mad dash back towards the Gaunt Shack. "I've had enough of this game."

'_Where's he going?'_ Lancer thought in confusion before realisation struck him. _'Hermione!'_

* * *

Hermione Granger stood her ground as she watched the Dark Lord Grindelwald step closer to her, the Elder Wand in his hand ready to deliver the next blow. She'd known her actions were suicidal when she'd challenged the old man directly—after all only Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort had ever matched him—and she knew when it came to he had far more experience in combat than she had. Despite the month long shadow war she and Lancer had fought against the Death Eaters, Grindelwald was simply in another league entirely.

While investigating the Department of Mysteries during the battle at the Ministry, she'd acquired a Time Turner before leaving and had modified one of it. Instead of turning back time by an hour her Time Turner effectively 'stopped' time for just half a second. It wasn't long enough to fire off a spell but it could be used to think of a location to apparate too which is what she had done. She'd hoped that this would give her an edge—something that she could use to close the gap between them—but in the end it just wasn't enough.

Using it in the manner she had was risky because she needed to flood the Time Turner with her magic the _moment _she needed to evade an otherwise lethal attack from the Dark Lord before her. In the end she wasn't fast enough to activate it and had been struck with a Cruciatus Curse. It had scrambled her thoughts even while under 'time stop' and she had barely been able to apparate out of the way before the world around her unfroze.

There was also the stress placed upon the Time Turner every time she stopped time for a moment; simply put they weren't designed to be used in such a manner and in such quick succession like this. The main reason someone hadn't used a Time Turner like this was the same reason that someone wouldn't go back into the past and change history. Those that tried to mess with it either found that their Time Turner had broken from the strain of being used to travel so far back or worse, the user themselves were erased from the time stream completely. By using the Time Turner several times in quick succession without allowing it time to 'cool down' she was effectively breaking it. Right now she guessed that she had maybe one more 'time stop' left before it became unusable…one chance...that's all she had...just one chance to win...if she couldn't do that then she was going to die right here.

"It's over," Grindelwald spoke clearly and raised his wand. **"Avada Kedevra!"** Hermione triggered the Time Turner before he even finished 'Ked-' and immediately line-of-sight apparated to the left. The green curse shot through where she had stood a moment ago as she levelled her wand at the Dark Lord before her. She felt her Time Turner break apart, shattering into pieces in her other hand and clattering to the ground at her side.

"**Diffindo!" **Hermione called out as she hurled the severing charm at him once more. This time it caught him by surprise however he was still able to deflect it slightly so instead of severing his head from his shoulders, it instead severed the top of his right shoulder off.

It wasn't enough...

"You!" Grindelwald snarled in anger. "Archer! Kill her!"

"**Poisoned Arrow," **a voice called out from the burning trees as a single arrow shot out and flew at Hermione.

Lancer appeared in front of her in a blur and deflected the arrow away with his lance. "You will not touch her," he almost growled back.

"Lancer..." Hermione trailed off.

"Master," Lancer spoke calmly. "Stay back, I'm going to end this now."

"Archer! What are you doing?! Kill them already!" Grindelwald shouted out the order.

Lancer reached into his robes and removed a single wand completely different from the one he had used previously. _This _wand was mind numbing and seemed to have an aura of death imbedded in the wood it had been crafted from. It wasn't normal and almost seemed to be _alien_ in its origin. Not alien as in extraterrestrial but alien as in not of this world, like it had been crafted from material that simply didn't exist in this universe.

And Grindelwald recognized it instantly...

It was the **Elder Wand**...

The same wand that _he _himself possessed _right now_...

"Master!" Archer yelled as he rushed to his Master's side. This was clearly Lancer's Noble Phantasm...

"How do you have that wand?" Grindelwald whispered the question with wide eyes.

"**Reducto," **Lancer incanted as a blue bolt of magic shot out from the tip of the wand.

Unlike before in his battle with Archer when he'd used this spell, this time the spell was much faster and had far more power behind it. Archer was already moving having grabbed his Master and attempted to flee, hoping to escape. The Reducto curse struck the ground where they had been standing and exploded in a blinding light. It was as if a second sun had appeared in the forest that expanded for an instant, obliterating everything it touched before retracting and compressing in on itself.

Lancer stood unconcerned as the light died down revealing nothing but a half-mile wide wasteland in front of him and their two bleeding opponents lying face down a short distance away. It seemed that they had managed to escape the brunt of the curse from his Noble Phantasm however they were both finished and they knew it too. Hermione appeared at his side after a few long moments of silence and the two shared a nod. Hermione approached Grindelwald as he turned over and saw the sheer amount of blood that now covered his form. He was soaked in it and yet he was still clutching the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone instead of the wounds that littered his body.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized as she took the two Deathly Hallows from him. "Maybe if things had been different none of this might have happened."

"F-foolish g-girl," Grindelwald rasped out. "I-I did...it all...for...the...G-Greater...G-Good..." he fell silent as his eyes closed and the last of his life left him.

"...Goodbye," Hermione whispered as she stood up and stepped away from him.

Lancer stood over Archer a short distance away and raised his lance above the green-clad man's chest. "Any last words?" he asked plainly.

"It...was...fun..." Archer trailed off as a bloodied grin made its way onto his face.

The lance came down...

And Archer's body dissolved into prana...

"Master?" Lancer inquired sending a worried look over at the witch.

"**Incendio," **Hermione incanted as she set Grindelwald's corpse on fire.

Master and Servant stood amidst the sea of flames for awhile simply watching as the Dark Lord before them burned until he was nothing but ash. The two left soon after when it was clear that both the Muggles and Wizards would be investigating the fire and heavy magic usage in the area. They left behind the blood soaked and burning battlefield that was all that remained of the death match fought here between two Servants, a Dark Lord and a single Time-Travelling witch.

Here lies Gellert Grindelwald and Robin Hood...

Let it be known that their actions were done for the Greater Good of all...

**Author's Notes:**

I think I've given enough hints about Lancer's identity in this chapter and for the record it's most certainly _not _Mr Black from Rorscharch's Blots' HP fic 'Make a Wish.' Also Saber-Shirou was using Harry's invisibility cloak last chapter but I've gone back and fixed it so he's astrialized now. Like I've said before I had already written out most of the story but needed to iron out some of the details and sort through the mistakes like the time I put in Hermione Grindelwald. I've rewritten this story at least three times now so there are bound to be a few errors mixed in that I missed before posting it so please point out any mistakes you see and I'll try to fix them.

Originally I was going to have Harry summon Shirou while he was still alive like Shirou (and Kiritsugu) did with Arturia but then I remembered about the contract with Alaya that was used to place her in a sort of limbo until she could be summoned and so I discarded the idea for Shirou. This Shirou is dead and became a true Heroic Spirit, not a Counter Guardian like EMIYA. Also concerning Hermione's fight in Grindelwald—she never really stood a chance and would have died were it not for Lancer who I will admit is stronger than Archer in this fic. For the record Lancer isn't invincible but his abilities are nothing to sneer at either so in the end I think it evens out.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Archer**  
Name: **Robin Hood  
**Master: **Gellert Grindelwald**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Poisoned Arrow, Wall of Thorn**  
Noble Phantasms: **Holy Bow of Supplication

**Class: **Lancer**  
Name: **?  
**Master: **Hermione Granger**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Reducto**  
Noble Phantasms: **Elder Wand

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. Sword in the Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter7: Sword in the Stone**

Harry Potter had just finished packing the remainder of his things and had been ready to set out in search of his wayward friend when he spotted a number of Aurors rushing down the corridor. Among them was Sirius' relative, a woman with _pink_ hair called Tonks—apparently that was her surname—and she appeared rather flustered if her now _red _hair was any indication. The Aurors rushed passed him clearly in a hurry however Harry grabbed Tonks' arm stopping her long enough to get a question in.

"Where are you all going in such a hurry?" Harry inquired stopping her from leaving.

"Wha—oh it's you," Tonks blinked before nodding. "Look, I've got to go-".

"And you will once you tell me what's going on?" Harry questioned her.

"Look, I don't know really," Tonks replied clearly agitated by something. "All I know is that someone reported that the Hogwarts Express was attacked and the whole thing was warded. It hasn't stopped moving and no one has been able to get aboard it even with brooms to find out what's really happened."

"When was this?" Harry demanded.

"Not long after it left London," Tonks answered shaking free from him and taking off after her comrades.

The train had been attacked? It was night time already! That meant the train had been in motion for most of the day with the attackers aboard!

"Master, it is possible that a Servant maybe involved in this," Saber spoke up from his side concealed by the Potter invisibility cloak.

"I know," Harry nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The stench of death was overwhelming...

That was Sirius Black's first thought when he saw the Hogwarts Express pull into Hogsmeade Station...

The whole scene was something straight out of a nightmare; the train was on fire and the carriages were wrecked. Blood and various body parts littered the scene, clearly children judging by their size. How many hours had it been since they'd received word of this attack? How many hours had they been trying to apparate onto the train or get close enough on brooms to hop aboard it only for the wards around it to injure or kill anyone who tried?

"Damn it," Sirius cursed. "There are children in there!"

"Get them out of there now!" Scrimgeour shouted the order to his subordinates.

And then suddenly a loud clang was heard bringing with it a new terror to the nightmare unfolding before their eyes; a dark black-clad figure kicked down the carriage door sending it crashing down before him with a thud. It was menacing with its back against the crimson flames that had consumed the carriage behind it as it stepped off of the train, its black armour shrouded in a black haze that seemed to coil around it as if it had a life of its own.

"Dear Merlin," a recently arrived Shacklebolt whispered at the sight.

And then a single figure stepped out from behind the Black Knight, seemingly unconcerned about the monster next to her. She was young—clearly a teenager—however the sheer despair she seemed to project was rivalled only by the Black Knight's terror. She wore a long black dress with red vein-like lines that stretched across her form, extending up from her clothes to her neck and the sides of her head. Her hair was white—almost silver—and her eyes were a sinister blood red.

"You're..." Remus trailed off with wide eyes. "Miss Lovegood, is that you?" he asked remembering her from some of his lessons teaching at Hogwarts years ago.

"Professor Lupin," Luna smiled almost happily. "It's nice to see you again."

"W-what is this?" a rattled Scrimgeour asked the question.

"I'm sorry," Luna apologized though the smile didn't leave her eyes. "It seems my fun might have gotten a bit out of hand."

"Fun?" Sirius asked.

"We were playing hide and seek," Luna explained. "It was fun."

"Hide and Seek?" Remus questioned now very pale.

"The fun is over now," Luna sighed sadly and looked over at the still burning train. "I've grown bored of this game anyway."

"Miss Loveg-" Remus started.

"Berserker," Luna spoke softly. "Kill them all."

It happened faster than they could react—one moment the Black Knight was standing immobile like a statue and the next he had shot forward at inhuman speed. He grabbed the downed door by the side and ripped off a chunk of it. Red veins stretched across the slab as he closed the distance between him and Scrimgeour. Berserker swung the slab right at him, taking his head off with one swing and splattering the man's blood all over his blackened armour.

"**Stupefy!" **Shacklebolt exclaimed as he fired off a stunning spell at the Black Knight.

Berserker stood still and took the hit but didn't falter; instead he launched himself at another Auror with the bloodied slab ready to be used again. Panic had settled in as the monstrous Black Knight tore into the Auror forces arrayed against him but to no avail; their spells barely seemed to slow it down and a few had even resorted to using Unforgivables only for Berserker to shrug them off too. Eventually the Black Knight turned his gaze on Sirius and rushed at him, murderous intent clear in its gaze.

'_Damn,'_ Sirius thought as Berserker's form blurred into existence above him and swung the slab down. _'Sorry I failed you again Harry.'_

_Clang_

"Sirius!" Harry's voice called out from behind him.

'_What?'_ Sirius blinked as he stared at the scene in front of him. _'What the hell?'_

Berserker had indeed swung the bloodied vein riddled slab down at him only for it to be deflected to the side by a white Chinese sword from a white-haired man dressed in blue and black armour. A second blade—this one a black Chinese sword—spun in his other hand and slashed at the Black Knight before him. For the first time since this slaughter started Berserker backed off, though not before the tip of the black sword cut across the his armoured chest.

"Harry!" a bleeding Remus shouted in shock as the green-eyed young man in question stepped up beside him. "You shouldn't be here," he tried to say only to wince as Harry walked passed him.

"Sirius! Get everyone out of here now!" Harry yelled to them.

"We can't! There are still children on the train!" Sirius shouted back.

"Tonks and her team are getting them now," Harry told him.

"Why aren't they here to help us?" Shacklebolt demanded.

"You can't save everyone," it was the blue and black clad man that answered. "They chose to save as many of the children as they can but by doing so they chose not to come and save you from that," he continued as he gestured at the Black Knight.

"Saber," Harry spoke clearly. "You deal with that monster," he gave the order and turned his gaze on Luna. "I'll deal with its Master."

"Now listen here Har-" Remus started.

"We don't have time to argue," Harry cut in with a glare shot at the werewolf. "I'll say it clearly; you're in the way."

Unfortunately they all had to concede that he was right; they were hopelessly outclassed and had no idea what to make of all of this. This was a nightmare from the start! The Hogwarts Express had been attacked and the students aboard were probably hurt badly if not outright killed. They had confronted the ones they thought were responsible for it and had been almost completely annihilated before Potter and this newcomer had shown up. They were forced to admit that right now they were simply out of their depth, and that fact galled more than a few of the surviving Aurors present.

"You're Harry Potter," Luna said and cocked her head to the side as if she were studying him. "I am Luna Lovegood and this is my Servant, Berserker."

"Berserker..." Harry trailed off. The Black Knight was a menacing character if he had ever seen one; only the likes of Voldemort or Slytherin's Basilisk could compare to Berserker's terrifying presence.

"Servant Saber," Saber introduced as he readied his swords—Kanshou and Bakuya. It wasn't common in Grail Wars for a Servant to say anything about themselves but it wasn't unheard of either; _Archer _probably wouldn't have done so but that was just another difference between the two. Oh well…

Berserker charged forward in a black blur, grabbing the lamppost that had stood shining its light down on the platform and red veins spread across it. Saber barely had time to raise his swords before Berserker swung it mutated lamppost from the side with enough to send the white-haired man hurtling deeper into the village proper. The Black Knight discarded the lamppost a moment later and took off after the Servant of the Sword.

"You're Saber won't last long against Berserker," Luna said sweetly. "Shall we have our own fun now?"

"Harry..." Sirius trailed off. No matter how you looked at it, this girl was dangerous if she could command such a monster like that Black Knight.

Who knows what other tricks she had up her sleeve?

"Get everyone out of here and evacuate Hogsmeade," Harry told them. "It's too dangerous to stay here right now."

"But-" Sirius started.

"Go!" Harry shouted at his godfather.

'_...Damn it all,'_ Sirius thought before throwing the bleeding Remus' arm over his shoulder and helping him up. "Don't get yourself killed pup," he said before turning away. "Come on Kingsley! We need to get out of here!" Shacklebolt and the remainder of the Aurors still alive followed quickly, knowing that they wouldn't be able to do anything about the nightmare behind them in their present condition.

"...You let them walk away?" Harry asked finally.

"They're not fun to play with anymore," Luna answered with a smile. "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

Saber rolled to a stop in the center of the dimly lit street and shakily pushed himself back to his feet. His head was spinning and it took him a few seconds to recover, just in time to see his opponent to reach him. Berserker was fast _and _strong if that last blow had been anything to go by and he doubted all of that was the class' **Mad Enhancement **skill. His experience with Hercules back during the last Grail War he had fought in had possessed overwhelming physical strength that was only improved with the addition of that particular class skill. If this Black Knight was anything like him then this would certainly not be an easy fight to win...

Out of all the Servant classes, the only one he would hesitate to challenge alone was a Berserker. Those that qualified for the class were maddened warriors whom had lost all control during their lives and as Berserkers they were usually recognized as monsters. Hercules was an accurate example being someone whom none of the other factions of that war had dared to challenge in a straight up fight, or at least until Gilgamesh—the King of Heroes himself—had killed him in Einzbern castle. Despite having _defeated _Gilgamesh himself in combat at Ryudou Temple at the end of the last war, Saber couldn't help but acknowledge that had the King of Heroes taken him seriously then he would have been killed.

_This _Berserker was equally dangerous—if not more so—he realised when he saw the Black Knight pick up a _tree_ of all things, _alter_ it somehow and then _throw _it had him. Saber dodged the tree as it crashed down where he had stood moments ago and saw Berserker charging at him, a piece of metal that looked like it belonged to the fence he'd seen near the train station earlier in the knight's hands. Red veins were stretched across the surface of the metal as the Black Knight closed the distance between them and swung it down at him.

"**Trace on," **Saber grunted as his arms came up and a fresh pair of Chinese blades—Kanshou and Bakuya—appeared in his hands. The sound of metal striking metal echoed for an instant through the village as numerous witches and wizards around them had taken note of the fight. This was soon followed by the ground cracking and Saber's legs almost buckling trying to hold off this monster's inhuman strength.

Finally the Black Knight gave a loud unnatural roar that seemed to shatter the glass of the shops' windows around them and pulled back only to swipe at him from the side. Saber barely had time to duck under the swing and deflect it away from him with Kanshou. He spun quickly, Bakuya a whirl of movement as he turned and sliced into the side knight's armoured forearm. Berserker gave another roar and swung back, this time striking Bakuya as Saber had brought it up to defend him. Saber stabbed forward with Kanshou only for Berserker to raise his right foot off the ground and _kick _him away with enough force to send him crashing through the already shattered shop window of Derwish and Banges.

Saber groaned and shook his head to clear away the dizziness from the impact. He'd felt lightheaded and was bleeding from his mouth, not to mention his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels right now. He forced himself to stand and take note of the monster in front of him as the knight stepped through the window and into the shop. Hogsmeade had been evacuated—everyone probably fled when they saw the fire coming from the train station—and that also meant that he was on his own here. He knew that no one was coming to save him or help him and anyone that did would probably only get in the way anyways so in the end it was down to him to stop this monster before it hurt anyone else.

You can't save everyone...

But that doesn't mean you shouldn't _**try**_ at least...

"**Trace on," **Saber incanted and a new pair of Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands.

He only hoped his Master was having an easier time than he was right now...

With that thought he brought his blades up as Berserker charge...

* * *

'_This can't get any worse,'_ Harry thought grimly as he deflected another barrage of beasts that the white-haired girl had called forth.

The battle hadn't been going well for him; the girl was small, fast and had impressive reflexes. She also seemed to _know _what he was going to do and when he was going to do it even before he did. His opening salvo of overpowered disarming charms were easily dodged, and she had returned by conjuring various animals—lions, tigers and wolves mostly—to attack him. Transfiguration wasn't really his strong suit but he knew most witches and wizards couldn't do _that _like she did.

From that moment on it had been running battle across the train station and into the now abandoned village. Hogsmeade was empty save for them and their two battling Servants deeper within the village that had stood as their battlefield. Harry had tried to get in close and take her down that way only for Luna to conjure more animals to intercept him. He didn't know how she could have such control over them but whatever she was doing in order to do so; it was proving to be frighteningly effective.

"You can run but you can't hide," Luna sang happily as another conjured lion lunged at him.

Harry paused as he ducked behind a bench and used it as cover just long enough to pull out the Sword of Gryffindor he had tied to his side. The Goblin-made blade was just as deadly to these conjured beasts as it was to humans and other races, something he proved by stabbing it through the lion's head. Conjured animals weren't really 'alive' in the general sense since they were mostly made out of their creator's prana and would break apart after enough time had passed. As constructs that were effectively _**projected **_into being, they didn't bleed when he shoved most of the sword right between its eyes and then pulled back.

The conjured lion broke apart a moment later and disappeared...

"Who says I'm running?" Harry asked and held out his sword to the side. "Out of the two of us, who is the one that's actually _fighting _and not just standing back letting their familiars do the work for them?"

Luna stopped smiling at that point and stared at him with a look that utterly lacked any kind of emotion that he was familiar with. It was as if she was looking _through _him and not for the first time since this battle had started he wondered if she could see the future. Judging by her unnatural reflexes and usage of having her conjured beasts intercept him whenever he tried to get at her that theory seemed more than likely given the way this little duel was going.

No...

This wasn't a duel...

This was a _fight_...

And yet this wasn't like the death match he'd fought with Snape, this was completely different. This girl was just a kid probably younger than _he_ was and more than that, it was someone he didn't even know. He'd never met her before today and indeed, he hadn't even known she'd existed until he confronted her at the train station. Yet, he knew that she needed to be stopped before she could hurt anyone else like she had done on the Hogwarts Express...

How many lives had she taken today?

How many more would die if he didn't stop her here?

One thing was for certain though...

This girl was as dangerous as Voldemort...

"You've always been running," Luna's voice was soft as she aimed her wand at him. "You've been running so long you don't know how to stop."

"What are you-" Harry started.

"**Incendio."**

* * *

The sound of metal striking metal again and again echoed through the now burning village of Hogsmeade as the sudden sound of an explosion roared from the direction that their respective Masters were fighting. The battling Servants hadn't stopped their own personal war either and had long since moved further through the—thankfully abandoned—village, tearing it apart as they went. Whole buildings had either crumbled under the roar of steel or been consumed by the fire that now spread through most of the village after several volatile potions in the apothecary had been ignited during one of their repeated clashes.

Saber was on the offensive this time, Kanshou and Bakuya a blur as they battered away at the lone vein-covered pipe that Berserker held. He'd long since decided that the best defence against the Black Knight's inhuman strength was a good—and continuous—assault. Berserker had proven time and again that he could use anything he picked up as a weapon, seemingly changing them enough to stand up against a pair of Saber's own traced swords.

Suddenly Saber was pushed back, skidding several feet away and putting some distance between them. Then Berserker roared and barrelled towards him, his armoured boots cracking the pavement with every step he took. Saber threw his swords at the oncoming knight whom deflected them with the mutated pole in his hands and then _**traced **_another pair. Berserker closed in and swung down with the pole forcing Saber to bring both his blades up to defend. The pole locked in place as it struck the cross-guard with enough force to crack the ground and force Saber to drop to one knee.

"**Trace Set," **Saber gritted out as he _**traced **_a dozen swords in the air above them. **"Fire," **he gave the command and the swords fell. Berserker backed off upon seeing the barrage of cold steel that descended upon him, the blades raining down and striking the ground where the Black Knight had stood moments ago.

This wasn't working...

Berserker stood back staring at him as the fire around them grew hotter and brighter, illuminating the once dimly lit village. The Black Knight had proven time and time again that he was unquestionably skilled in physical combat, picking up anything he came across and using it as a weapon. Was it a Noble Phantasm of some kind? Just what was it to be able to do such a thing to common things that could be found all around them? Saber was still no closer to discovering Berserker's identity, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't think of a single _Black _Knight that matched the description of the one he was facing now. Who was this guy exactly?

Yet Saber couldn't help but feel that he was familiar in some way...

"Who are you?" Saber demanded pointing Kanshou at him with a glare. "What kind of knight—never mind a hero—can possibly be a _Berserker_? Answer me!" it was frustrating having grown to know and love Arturia as much as Rin over the years. The mere _idea_ of a _Berserker Knight_ went against the very image of Arturia's own knighthood and kingship. Shirou Emiya wouldn't stand for such an insult to her…

The Black Knight paused and stood still as the haze started to drift off of him, revealing his armoured form. Without the black haze masking his true form Saber was able to make out the details of his armour far better than he had before but that wasn't what stopped him cold. No, what caused him to stare in horror was the black—tainted—sword that the knight now held in his right hand. Saber paled at the sight of the blade as he recorded it within himself and all of the knowledge about it and its wielder.

_**Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake**_ was a holy sword regarded as the counterpart to King Arthur's legendary _**Excalibur**_ itself. It was a Fae-made sword gifted only to the strongest and bravest of all knights. However it had been tainted with blood and resentment, turning it into a demonic sword fit only for a maddened warrior. It was a Rank A++ Noble Phantasm...

Its wielder was...

"Lancelot of the Lake," Saber breathed out as he dropped both his own swords to the ground.

What was this?

Why was _he _summoned as a _Berserker_ of all things?

Arturia...

Damn it all...

Berserker's mask broke apart revealing his mad-induced face to the world...

"**Sa...ber..." **Berserker rasped out before charging at him with his sword.

"**...Trace on," **Saber whispered finally as he saw the Black Knight close in. His Magic Circuits _burned_ as his prana flooded through them, _**projecting **_outwards and forming the shape of a blade in his empty right hand.

Judging the concept of creation...

Hypothesizing the basic structure...

Duplicating the composition material...

Imitating the skill of its making...

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth...

Reproducing the accumulated years...

Excelling every manufacturing process...

Bind the illusion and make it a sword...

Berserker swung _**Arondight **_down intent on cutting him down where he stood only for Saber's right hand to come across his body from the left and _bat_ the tainted blade away from him with his newly _**traced **_sword. _**Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious**_ shone with otherworldly light as it deflected _**Arondight **_to the side and then slid across the black blade. Berserker's eyes widened with recognition and surprise, barely having time to pull back before the golden sword took his head off. Berserker jumped back a short distance with blood now leaking from the cut on his cheek and stared at the _**traced **_weapon with shock, no doubt because of the nature of this particular blade.

_**Caliburn **_was a holy sword however it was more than that, it was a symbol of kingship and had only ever had one _true _wielder. This was the Sword in the Stone which chooses the king, a blade fit for only the greatest of kings to carry let alone wield. Long ago Arturia Pendragon pulled the sword from its stone and with it became the King of Britain under the name King Arthur. It was a Rank A- Noble Phantasm that was considered the predecessor of the legendary _**Excalibur**_ and was one of the strongest weapons ever produced even if it lacked _**Excalibur's **_raw power. Saber raised the blade up and clenched both his hands around its hilt as he settled a glare on the Black Knight before him.

"**Ar...th...ur?"** Berserker strained in confusion.

"My name is Shirou Emiya," Saber declared. "I was once the Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War's Servant Saber, Arturia Pendragon in the Fuyuki city of my world."

"**...Arthur!" **Berserker roared and lunged forward again in a maddened charge.

Saber brought _**Caliburn **_up, deflecting the initial strike and batting the Black Knight aside leaving his left guard open. Berserker shifted his weight and spun, _**Arondight **_swinging at Saber from the side. _**Caliburn **_intercepted and took the brunt of the strike, pushing Saber back a bit. Berserker—now in a maddened rage at the sight of the golden sword—attacked again and again seemingly without end. The onslaught continued only for Saber to parry the hailstorm of blows that the Black Knight rained down upon him.

Saber knocked Berserker back with a swift deflection of his sword, sending _**Arondight **_high long enough to plant his foot on the knight's armoured chest and push. Both combatants stumbled away from each before regaining their footing and their eyes locked. They both knew what was coming...neither of them could keep this up much longer...they were tiring...the next strike would be the last. Amidst the sea of flames that had once been Hogsmeade village the two Servants charged at one another...

The sound of metal striking metal was followed by the loud whine of a sword sliding against another and then the echo of steel breaking. _**Caliburn**_ impaled Berserker through the chest and the world suddenly froze as if time had stopped. The flames around them still danced under the moonlight but the two Servants didn't move and to them there was nothing else. Blood leaked from the Black Knight's mouth as Saber's hands trembled while trying to maintain their grip on _**Caliburn's **_hilt. _**Arondight**_ fell from Berserker's hands and clattered to the ground as a sad smile settled upon his lips.

"...Sir Lancelot," Saber spoke softly. "Arturia did the best she could for you and her kingdom even if she failed in the end."

"**She was...the greatest...of kings..." **Berserker—Lancelot—rasped as his body dissolved into prana and scattered.

Saber stood still for a moment before he relaxed, his right hand holding _**Caliburn **_falling into place at his side and turned away.

Damn it all...

* * *

Harry barely had time to raise a shield charm before a barrage of fireballs rained down on his position and exploded with enough force to hurl him into the wall of a destroyed shop. The stone dented from the impact as Harry slumped to the floor, his wand and sword clattering next to him. As if the conjured animals weren't enough, his opponent had moved onto lobbing salvos of _**Incendio**_ spells in addition to the beasts that continued to attack him.

He barely had enough time to stand up before another conjured wolf jumped at him; he caught it in time however and sung upwards with the Sword of Gryffindor. The blade cut the wolf clean in half mid-leap and crumbled into dust a moment later as a half dozen more circled around him. Between the animals keeping him occupied at close range and Luna taking pot-shots at him from a distance, it would only be a matter of time before he dropped from exhaustion.

Time for a game-changer...

"**Expecto Patronum!" **he called out and the stag-shaped patronus exploded from the tip of his wand. It galloped around him, surprising the conjured animals long enough for him to make a mad dash right at Luna herself.

As predicted Luna had already seemed to know exactly what he would do and had readied herself. Another pair of conjured lions standing guard next to her had moved to intercept him; Harry had already guessed that would be the case however and threw on his invisibility cloak. Luna's eyes widened and the lions stopped in confusion, unable to find his now cloaked form. Suddenly Harry threw off his cloak once he had cleared the two lions and lunged at the white-haired girl. Luna's eyes narrowed and she narrowly evaded the venom-infused Sword of Gryffindor as it cut the air to the side of her head. She kicked him away with more force than her small frame would suggest and he skidded to a halt a few feet away, enough time for her conjured lions to regroup at her side.

"How did you-" Luna started.

"So I was right," Harry nodded in confirmation. "You are a Seer."

"You..." Luna trailed off.

"Though your 'sight' doesn't seem to let you see through my invisibility cloak," Harry mused.

He'd gone through enough of Dumbledore's notes to know the true origins of that particular invisibility cloak that he had been using for years. To say it was a Potter family heirloom was an understatement, it had been in the family since its founding by Ignotus Peverell. It was more than just an invisibility cloak though; Saber had confirmed that it was in fact a C-Rank Noble Phantasm crafted from material that wasn't native to this world unlike regular invisibility cloaks. Clearly it could even keep him hidden from the foresight of a Seer too if this was any indication...

"...I don't want to play this game anymore," Luna said finally with a chilling smile. "It's been fun playing with you Harry but it's over now," her words were accompanied by the blackened prana that expanded outwards from her dress and encased her form. **"Incendio," **a stream of fire exploded from her tainted wand and shot right at him.

"**Protego!" **Harry called out as he hastily brought up a shield charm. The flames struck the barrier with the force of a speeding train and succeeded in pushing him back.

It wasn't enough...

No!

He wouldn't fall here!

Not now!

This girl...

There was something wrong with her and he wasn't talking about her actions today. He knew that people could be cruel and hateful having grew up with the Dursleys like he'd done. Later he had to deal with the likes of Snape and recently Dumbledore too but this girl was different, he was sure of it. The darkness was consuming her from the inside out so he couldn't judge the real her as she was now; that meant that even after everything she had done today and how many people she'd killed one fundamental fact stood out to him.

She needed to be saved too...

"Just give up already," Luna told him. "You're no longer any fun anyway."

"Shut...up..." Harry trailed off and threw off the stream of flames. "Just...shut...up...and…let…me...save...you."

"...Save me?" Luna blinked as if the words were beyond her understanding.

That was it...

She was so far gone she didn't even know that she needed saving...

"**Expecto Patronum!" **Harry exclaimed as he poured all of his remaining magic into his stag-shaped patronus. It galloped head long into the darkness that surrounded the white-haired girl and pushed it back, burning away the shadows with its otherworldly light. Luna gave a shriek of pain as the tainted prana that had consumed her was forcefully expelled from her leaving her naked form to collapse to the floor. "Get it Prongs!" he shouted at the stag-patronus and it pushed the darkness further away.

Harry rushed over to the downed Luna and shrugged off his robes leaving him in his muggle clothes and wrapped the robes around her form. His eyes widened when he saw the Command Sigil on her back suddenly flash before vanishing signifying that the contract between her and her Servant had been severed. That meant Saber had won judging by the fact that he still had his own Command Sigil on the back of his hand...

"Harry!" Saber's yell echoed through the night as he landed not too far away with a golden sword in his hand. He looked battered and his armour was cracked—not to mention he was bleeding heavily—but he seemed alright if incredibly exhausted.

"Saber!" Harry shouted back. "Destroy that thing!" he ordered as he pointed to the black shape that the tainted prana had gathered into.

Saber didn't ask what it was or where it had come from; its very nature made him want to throw up and die right there. He gripped the handle of his golden sword and lunged at the abomination before him. He stabbed forward, thrusting the blade through the center of the darkness and released the energy inside of the holy sword. Though not the legendary _**Excalibur**_, this sword was still incredibly powerful and obliterated the taint with one blow.

"**Caliburn!" **Saber called out as the swords exploded with golden light and the energy it released annihilated the darkness.

By the time the light died down the darkness had disappeared and the holy sword shattered like glass in Saber's hands. Silence descended upon the burning village of Hogsmeade as the Servant of the Sword turned back towards his Master and saw that the younger man was holding Berserker's Master in his arms. He was confused as to what had happened but judging by the feeling he had gotten from the tainted creature he had just destroyed, he knew that none of this would be simple or straightforward.

"Saber," Harry spoke up after a moment of silence. "I need you to get us back to the castle right now," he said and then narrowed his eyes at his Servant. "I'll make it an order if I have too."

"...There is no need for that Master," Saber nodded in understanding. "Though I must point out that she _did _try to kill you."

"I'll deal with her once we find out just what the hell happened," Harry told him as he picked the girl up into his arms. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

This whole night was a nightmare...

**Author's Notes:**

The ending of this chapter feels a little off but overall I like how it turned out and I had a lot of fun writing this one, especially the Saber VS Berserker fight. Anyway there are reasons why both Hermione and Luna have become what they are now and I think I've already mentioned what happened to Hermione last chapter with Greyback murdering her parents which was soon followed by her path of revenge. Luna's explanation should be coming soon and for the record it is _nothing _like Hermione's. Also concerning the stat system for this Servants, I'll be honest and say that I really don't know them well enough to write them out like others do. Sorry but that's just the way it is…

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword

**Class:** Berserker  
**Name: **Lancelot of the Lake  
**Master:** Luna Lovegood  
**Magic-Magecraft:** N/A  
**Noble Phantasms: **For Someone's Glory, Knight of Honour, Arondight

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. All the Evils in the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter8: All the Evils in the World**

Amelia Bones had been having a very bad day and it had only gotten worse as night fell. The Hogwarts Express had been attacked and the students aboard were either dead or hospitalized. The train itself was now nothing more than a pile of cooling wreckage barely holding itself together at Hogsmeade Station, or what was left of Hogsmeade Station anyway. The whole village had been almost completely destroyed in the ensuing battle between Harry Potter and the attackers. Thankfully most people ran as soon as they saw the flames that the burning train had been consumed in as it arrived at the station and those that stayed were evacuated by what remained of her Auror forces in the area.

To say nothing about the casualties involved in this mess…

"How many?" Amelia asked the one question she dreaded more than anything.

"We haven't made a full count yet considering just how little of them was left," Shacklebolt reported grimly. "But I think it's safe to say three quarters of the student population were killed," he shook his head at the mere thought of it all. "Almost all of Slytherin House was wiped out along with a good chunk of the Ravenclaws," he sighed and then continued. "A lot of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were also killed but not as many as the other two."

"Merlin," Amelia gritted her teeth at his words. "Susan was aboard that train."

"She's one of the ones that Auror Tonks' team rescued, isn't she?" Shacklebolt inquired. "How's she doing?"

"She's traumatised," Amelia replied hopelessly. Her niece was the only family she had left and she'd been in the middle of that nightmare.

"From what we've been able to piece together a few of the older students tried to fight but they didn't stand a chance against that monster," Shacklebolt pushed on. "They were slaughtered," he shivered recalling the sight of the Black Knight against the inferno that the train had become.

"What was your assessment of that _thing_?" Amelia questioned sending him a harsh look.

"It was like standing in front of You-know-who," Shacklebolt answered honestly. "To know that it could kill you with ease and know that there is nothing you can do to stop it from doing so."

"Yet it was stopped by Mister Potter's companion," Amelia mused. "And what of the girl?"

"Miss Lovegood is currently in the custody of Mister Potter," Shacklebolt replied. "Her father was found dead in his home."

"Why haven't you arrested her yet?" Amelia demanded. This girl was the one behind all of this! She and that monster of hers had slaughtered innocent children! As the acting Minister of Magic and former Head of the DMLE Amelia couldn't let something like that stand.

"With all due respect Minister," Shacklebolt responded clearly. "I did not think it wise to antagonise Mister Potter and his companion."

_Translation: I don't have a death wish._

After seeing the Black Knight and feeling the sheer despair it seemed to give off, Kingsley Shacklebolt could honestly say that he'd never seen a more terrifying sight. Not even when he'd seen You-know-who attacking the Ministry had he felt such overwhelming dread and this coupled with the knowledge that the Black Knight—Berserker it had been called—had shrugged off everything they could throw at it. However that wasn't all that unsettled him—oh no of course not—what really unsettled him was the knowledge that Mister Potter's mysterious companion had been able to fight and kill it _solo._

"…I think I need to speak with Mister Potter," Amelia said finally as she arose from her chair. "Maybe then I can find out just what in Merlin's name is going on."

* * *

The Hospital Wing of Hogwarts had been roughly untouched despite recent events and Harry Potter was thankful for that at least. He'd set the still unconscious Luna down on one of the beds and then started putting up various charms to seal off the room from any outside intrusion. Saber had also stood guard outside for a while until he was done and called him in. Harry had asked Saber if he knew anything about what had happened to the girl to make her this way and unfortunately upon examination he had gotten the answer.

"Master," Saber spoke up. "This girl is a Lesser Grail."

"Lesser Grail?" Harry inquired.

"The Holy Grail is an object of almost unrivalled power," Saber explained. "A Greater Grail is constructed upon a magic leyline to gather enough energy to summon the seven Servants such as myself and the process takes a minimum of sixty years. A Lesser Grail is a container for the souls of the Servants that are defeated and is used to manifest the Holy Grail."

"So _she's _the Holy Grail?" Harry asked staring down at the bedridden girl.

"Not exactly," Saber shook his head. "She's not a 'complete' Lesser Grail and is being tainted by the contents of the Holy Grail."

"What do you mean by tainted?" Harry questioned sharply.

Something wasn't right here...

"You know my past Master," Saber told him. "I had hoped that I was wrong and that this world's Holy Grail was 'pure' unlike the one in mine."

"What are you saying Saber?" Harry asked with mounting dread.

"The Holy Grail is corrupted," Saber answered grimly. "It has been tainted and will cause nothing but pain and suffering to everyone."

It was corrupted...

It was tainted...

It was _useless..._

'_Just what have I been fighting for?'_ Harry thought as he collapsed into the chair beside the hospital bed with his head in his hands. _'Everyone who's died...all the lives that have been ruined by this war...what was it all for?'_

"Master," Saber spoke clearly. "The darkness that has tainted the Holy Grail is most likely Angra Mainyu."

Angra Mainyu, an unfortunate result of the Einzberns summoning of an illegitimate Servant for the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki called Avenger. He was weak and was quickly killed however upon his defeat and subsequent assimilation by the Holy Grail; it was tainted by his presence. Angra Mainyu was created and resided within the Holy Grail awaiting for the time when it would be born into the world. It was the embodiment of all the evils of the world given form, a _Dark God_ beyond mortal comprehension and beyond understanding.

During the fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki it had attempted to persuade Kiritsugu Emiya into allowing it o be born and grant his wish of a utopia. However the world peace that Angra Mainyu offered with the power of the Holy Grail was the extinction of the human race besides Kiritsugu, his wife and daughter. Kiritsugu had denied it and ordered his Servant to destroy the Holy Grail thus preventing Angra Mainyu from being born. Ten years later his son, Shirou Emiya summoned the same Servant whom again went on to destroy the tainted Holy Grail and Shirou had hoped that it had indeed purified. It was clear that it had not been cleansed like he had hoped judging by this recent discovery...

"What does that mean for her," Harry asked finally.

"As an incomplete Lesser Grail, this girl will probably fall to its influence," Saber answered sadly. "After what happened on the train and Hogsmeade Village, she most likely already has fallen."

"Can't we do something for her?" Harry asked desperately.

"You're spell seems to have purged her of the taint for now," Saber reasoned. "But it is only a matter of time before she succumbs to it again."

'_What do I do?'_ Harry thought as he stared at the bedridden girl. _'What can I do?'_

"It is possible that we can free her of its influence if the Holy Grail were to fully manifest," Saber spoke up. "But if we did that then we would be risking the lives of countless people."

"...What are you saying?" Harry questioned with a glare at his Servant.

"The only other option is to kill her here and stop her from causing anymore harm," Saber replied though he evidently found the idea distasteful. He knew that this path he walked was one where for one to live another must die but the thought of killing someone so young whose only crime was being possessed by a monster in order to save others was something he hated to even consider.

"**By the power of my Command Seal," **Harry spoke clearly catching him by surprise. **"Servant Saber, I order you to never to lay a hand on Luna Lovegood," **he gave the order and his hand burned as one of the three Command Sigils on the back of his hand vanished.

"Master...you..." Saber trailed off as he felt the compulsion settle on him.

"I'm sorry Saber," Harry told him. "I know that it goes against your ideals but I will not let you hurt her even if it means endangering the world."

"Why?" Saber asked plainly.

"Three years ago another girl was possessed by a cursed diary and she ended up setting a Basilisk loose in the school. No one died but a lot of people were petrified," Harry answered. "After I saved her, dealt with the diary and killed the Basilisk, she could have gone to prison. She didn't deserve that after what she went through, and I won't let Luna suffer for something beyond her control like this either."

"If this is how you wish to proceed then that's fine," Saber conceded. "However, you should be aware that she will be _your_ responsibility now."

"I know."

* * *

The castle was still undergoing repairs and with most of the staff including the Deputy Headmistress still at St Mungos, the school was officially closed. Originally the Board of Governors had been running around frantically searching for substitutes to teach until the staff recovered—which usually wasn't very long with the use of potions—however the attack on the train and the deaths of so many students had ensured that the school would remain closed for the time being.

Upon exiting the Hospital Wing, Harry was accosted by his godfather whom was eyeing the clearly visible form of Saber standing guard next to him. Usually a Servant was to remain hidden however at this point neither he nor Saber had saw any reason too now that he was known as being connected to _the _Harry Potter following the Battle of Hogsmeade. As much as they hated it, the remaining Servants and Masters in the war would now knew where to find him.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Harry asked his godfather.

"We just got word," Sirius replied with a solemn look. "That Weasley friend of yours and his two brothers were among those that were killed. The Weasley girl survived but she's currently in intensive care at St Mungos and will probably take weeks to recover from her injuries."

"So Ron and the Twins…" Harry trailed off as his fists clenched in sadness and rage. How many lives had this damned war taken already? None of them were supposed to be involved in all of this but still the death toll was climbing at an alarming rate with each passing day and he didn't have any idea how to stop it. Between Voldemort lurking in the shadows, Snape's recently power play, Hermione going missing and now this, it was enough to break even him.

"You can't save everyone Master," Saber told him quietly.

"Damn it," Harry gritted out. "I know but…"

"…Yeah…well…at least you got the thing that did it," Sirius brought up and turned to the Servant. "I don't know who you are but you have my thanks for protecting Harry."

"It's what a Servant is supposed to do," Saber responded clearly.

"Servant huh?" Sirius mused.

"Sirius! Harry!" a voice called from down the corridor catching their attention.

"Nymph-" Sirius started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Tonks cut in with a glare.

"Kids these days," Sirius sighed in amusement. "No sense of humour at all."

"Minister Bones just arrived," Tonks said to Harry. "She wants to talk you in the Great Hall right now."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion before shaking his head at the stupid question. "Never mind."

Of course he knew why; a _monster _had assaulted the Hogwarts Express and massacred a good chunk of the student population of Britain's magical community. Furthermore not only had the Aurors proven less than effective against the threat, it had become common knowledge that it had been Harry and Saber that had dealt with it. It shouldn't have surprised him that the new Minister would like a word with him though personally he wasn't looking forward to it. His previous dealings with the Ministry and the Wizarding World in general hadn't exactly been the best. Between Malfoy's bribes, the corruption in the government and someone like Fudge in charge Harry didn't have much care for the Ministry right now.

"Master," Saber spoke up. "If we are going to meet with the Minister then what shall we do about the girl?" he asked gesturing back towards the door to the Hospital Wing. "I can't be in two places at once and my priority is to protect you first and foremost."

'_That's right,'_ Harry thought with a nod. _'As a Servant he always puts my wellbeing first not only because of our contract but because to do otherwise would go against everything that he stood for.'_

"I can guard her for a little while if you want," Tonks offered.

"…Thanks for the offer but don't bother," Harry shook his head and turned around. He re-entered the Hospital Wing with the other following close behind and approached Luna's bed.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"I'm leaving," Harry replied simply as he picked up the unconscious girl into his arms. "It's getting too dangerous and complicated to stay here any longer. Voldemort probably already knows I'm here and I don't trust the Ministry not to do something foolish _again _to be _seen _as doing something."

"B-but Madam Bones wants to-" Tonks started.

"I don't _care _what the Ministry wants right now," Harry interrupted harshly.

"Harry," Sirius spoke warily. "Amy isn't like Fudge; she's not corrupt and she's definitely not in Voldemort's pocket."

"Doesn't matter," Harry shook his head. "It's best if I leave now rather than later, especially since Hogwarts without Dumbledore is a _very _tempting target for someone that would want to take a shot at me. Then there's Luna to consider too," he looked down at girl in his arms. "She needs help, not a prison cell in Azkaban like what will most likely happen if she's handed over to them."

"…Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Yes," Harry answered with a nod.

"…Okay then," Sirius nodded in understanding and held out a strip of paper. "Read this."

"What is this?" Harry asked as he took it and looked at the words written on it.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at No 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

"It's the address of my family's home in London," Sirius replied honestly. "It's under the Fidelius Charm so it's very well hidden and would make a good safe house for you."

"The Fidelius Charm?" Harry mused. "Isn't that the one that my parents used when they went into hiding?"

"Yeah that's the one," Sirius confirmed.

"Who is the Secret Keeper for it?" Harry questioned. His parents _and _Sirius had trusted the wrong friend resulting in the deaths of his parents and Sirius being sent to Azkaban without a trial. Harry himself didn't really like the charm considering his past experience with it so if he was going to be using it to hide, he sure as hell wanted to know who it was that could compromise it.

"Originally it was Dumbledore but when he died it transferred to Snivellus," Sirius answered with some disgust in his voice.

"But I killed Snape," Harry countered.

"You did," Sirius nodded in agreement. "And when he died it was transferred to Remus," he snorted and looked away. "I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking making Snape the Secret Keeper in the event that he died. It wouldn't have surprised me if Snivellus told his _master_ and personally led the Death Eaters right through the front door."

"It doesn't matter at this point," Saber spoke up. "Master, if we are going to leave I suggest we do so now before security around the castle is increased even more than it already has."

"We'll use the passage under the Whomping Willow to sneak out of the castle," Harry responded. "The Shrieking Shack maybe gone but the passage should still be fine and even if it isn't, we just have to get outside Hogwarts' wards and apparate from there."

"This will probably cost me my job," Tonks sighed before nodding. "I'll try and stall the Ministry while you get out of here."

"I'll go with you," Sirius told her before looking over at his godson. "Harry, I-" he started only to stop and shake his head. "Never mind," he chuckled and then smiled. "Good luck."

There was really nothing else to say...

"Let's go Saber," Harry said as he turned with the unconscious Luna in his arms.

"Lead on Master," Saber smiled as he followed.

**Author's Notes:**

I've wrote this chapter out twice trying to get it write and in the end I decided on this. As you can see Angra Mainyu is in this story and Luna is the Lesser Grail of this war. She's about half way between Illya and Sakura when it comes to being an 'incomplete' Lesser Grail. Concerning Shirou's ideals in this situation, please remember this is a UWB-Shirou and not a HF-Shirou so he still follows his ideals even when he doesn't like the things his ideals demand of him. Harry realised this and sacrificed a Command Seal preventing him from harming Luna.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. The Man-Who-Conquered

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter9: The Man-Who-Conquered**

Hermione Granger had entered Diagon Alley under the invisibility cloak that her Servant Lancer had provided and he remained astrialized to keep hidden at her side. As someone who was want by the Ministry for questioning for the whole Voldemort's attacking on the Ministry last month, Hermione had been forced to mostly stay away from areas where Wizards and Witches gathered like Diagon Alley. Walking through there during daylight—even under an invisibility cloak like she was now—she was most likely to be caught and Aurors would no doubt show to up arrest her.

She had been avoiding such places ever since her parent's died but now she was running low on supplies—like potions and money—so she had decided to get them from Diagon Alley. Night had fallen so she was less likely to be spotted and arrested by the Aurors that were wondering round at this hour. Some shops were still open like the apothecary and Gringotts Bank, both places she needed to visit without being recognized.

If she _was _recognized then Lancer would bail her out of trouble…

He was such a _good _Servant like that…

Despite his constant teasing lately…

"This is rather reckless of you Hermione," Lancer spoke quietly. "That cloak is not fool proof you know."

"I know," Hermione acknowledged.

"We should hurry," Lancer suggested quietly. "I don't like this."

* * *

They decided to get potions first before moving onto the bank and get some more money. They'd been heading towards Gringotts when they first heard the howl in the night and the screams soon followed. Several shops exploded in a torrent of fire as dozens of werewolves flooded the alley, biting everyone they came across.

"Werewolves," Lancer glared at the sight as he materialized.

"Lancer," the cloaked Hermione whispered.

"I'll handle this," Lancer said as he held out his lance.

The werewolves soon spotted the now visible Servant of the Spear and charged at him. Thanks to the full moon they were fully transformed and so couldn't use magic since they were more beast and human at this point. Lancer waited until they were with striking distance before lashing out with is lance, cutting them down as they attacked. Despite their inhuman physical strength, Lancer tore through them easily enough as Hermione continued to hide under her Servant's invisibility cloak.

"**Fiendfyre."**

It happened in an instant, one moment Lancer sliced the head off of a rampaging werewolf that had gotten too close to his Master and then the whole street was being consumed in fire. The shops burned as the cursed fire spread through the alley, burning everything in its path including the remaining werewolves and surviving late night shoppers. Lancer barely had time to pick up his still cloaked Master and slip into Gringotts before the bank closed its doors.

"Lancer," Hermione gasped as she dropped to the floor of the bank. "Are you okay?"

"A little singed but not too badly," Lancer gritted out as he quickly started bandaging his now burned left shoulder. "More importantly I think that was a Servant."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asking in surprise.

"If it isn't then it must be a ridiculously powerful wizard," Lancer replied as he finished with his shoulder. "Because those cursed flames were being controlled instead of directed like most Dark Wizards who use them do."

"Who could do something like that?" Hermione asked the question.

The answer came when the entrance door were suddenly knocked down with an echoing thud that and silence quickly fell. The goblins whom until now were running around in a frenzy trying to organize their forces to defend their bank froze at the sight of a single bald figure dressed in black robes striding forth from the burning Diagon Alley outside. His face was set in an emotionless frown as he looked over the goblins before turning to where Lancer now stood with his lance held at the ready.

"Salazar Slytherin," Lancer spoke the man's name.

"So you are no longer hiding vermin?" Caster sneered at the sight before him.

"Where's his Master?" Hermione asked aloud.

Again her answer came but this time from below; the dragons that guarded the many vaults in the caverns under Gringotts suddenly emerged from the floor with a roar. They smashed through the stone and quickly started tearing apart the bank from the inside out, burning their former goblin masters with fire-breath. Lancer and Hermione took cover, looking for a way to escape the bank before the whole place came crashing down on their heads.

In the middle of all of this stood Lord Voldemort looking on with a sadistic glee…

"**Protego!" **Lancer and Hermione called out as they put up their shield charms.

And that's when the whole bank imploded…

* * *

Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open and the smell of ash hit her causing her to cringe. Feeling a weight on top of her she looked up and saw Lancer crouching over her, shielding her with his body. His cloak was gone and without it he had no hood to cover his face. He was bleeding from his forehead and the blood was flowing down the left side of his face as he managed a weak smile. He fell to the side and rolled over, gritting his teeth as he clutched his now bleeding stomach.

"Lancer!" Hermione yelled in worry as she sat up and looked him over. Her Servant looked about forty years old with messy black hair and green eyes. She knew who he was—after all he didn't look _that _different—and what kind of person he was. Her shield charm hadn't held when the bank collapsed and he had shielded her with his own body. He always did have a saving people thing…

"Sorry," Lancer winced as he slowly pushed himself to stand up. "It looks like this is where we part ways Hermione."

"W-what are you-" Hermione started.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice echoed across the crumbling ruins. "To think _you_ of all people were summoned as a Servant."

"What's the matter Tom?" Lancer grinned back shakily. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're older…" Voldemort trailed off as he looked over the grown man before him.

"Yeah," Lancer said with a smile. "I killed you once already and got to live my life after you were gone even if it didn't last long enough."

"…No matter," Voldemort shrugged unconcerned. "Once I have the Holy Grail _nothing _will be able to stand against me," he added as Caster landed at his side.

"Hermione," Lancer said to his Master. "I'll hold them off while you run."

"What?" Hermione shook her head. "No! You can't take them both alone!"

"Probably," Lancer admitted with a weak grin. "But there's no other way," he said as he readied his lance.

"Lancer…" Hermione trailed off.

"…It was good seeing you again Hermione," Lancer smiled over his shoulder though not taking his eyes off of the Dark Lord and his Servant.

"You can't-" Hermione started.

"I'm only going to say this once," Lancer told her. "Go!"

'_Lancer…I…'_ Hermione thought before turning away and disappearing into the night.

Silence fell on the ruined battlefield that was once Gringotts and Diagon Alley as Lancer eyed Voldemort and Caster carefully. Honestly Lancer was hurt badly both from being partially touched by the cursed fire earlier coupled with shielding Hermione from the collapsing bank and was on his last legs already. Still, he wasn't going down without a fight and if these two thought he was going to just roll over and die for them then they didn't know who they were dealing with.

He held the _**Death Lance: Reaper**_at his side ready to cut down the two _monsters _before him and prepared himself for what was to come. This weapon was one he forged long after _he _defeated _his world's _Dark Lord Voldemort when _his _Wizarding World was suddenly threatened by war with the muggles. He had lost track of the number of lives he had taken with it—becoming _truly _recognized as the Master of Death—during _that _war and with it he had been known as the Grim Reaper Wizard. It was a B-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm because it was a physical extension of his own body…

"**I'm ready to die," **Lancer whispered as he felt the _**Resurrection Stone **_imbedded in the necklace hanging around his neck. The _**Resurrection Stone **_was a C-Rank Noble Phantasm capable of recalling shades of people who were dead back to this realm from the void beyond, though admittedly they were only shades and not the real things. When Lancer activated the stone dozens of shades appeared on the battlefield for all to see, startling the Dark Lord and his Servant.

"This won't save you Potter!" Voldemort snarled.

"Foul spirits," Caster sneered and raised his wand. "Be gone from this place!" he bellowed as he banished the shades back to the void.

The shades were only being used as a distraction however, to buy time for Lancer to slip on his _**Cloak of Invisibility.**_ This was another C-Rank Noble Phantasm which allowed him—or anyone he gave it to—to remain hidden to almost all forms of magical and muggle detection. Had Lancer been summoned as a member of the Assassin class he would have no doubt been completely undetectable, however since he wasn't the cloak was not as effective as it should have been when dealing with an enemy Servant. Lancer struck out with his _**Reaper**_ at Voldemort directly, prioritizing the Master over the Servant in this two on one battle to the death. He figured it was his best chance of winning despite the odds stacked against him at this point and to be honest he had faced worse odds before so this wasn't anything new to him.

Sadly Caster sensed the attack and moved to intercept…

"**Protego Maxima!" **Caster snarled as he appeared at his Master's side and brought up his strongest shield charm.

'_Got you,'_ Lancer thought with a smile as his _**Reaper**_ cut through the shield charm as if it weren't there. Caster barely escaped the lance as it cut across his shoulder drawing a hiss of pain from the Servant whom glared back hatefully at the one who had dared to injure him.

"**Crucio!" **Voldemort called out harshly as he threw the curse at Lancer.

'_Damn,'_ the Servant of the Spear thought as the curse struck his outstretched arm forcing him to drop his _**Reaper **_to the ground. He backed off, the _**Elder Wand **_slipping into his hand as he did so and took aim. **"Reducto!"** he roared as he unleashed a bolt of blue prana at them. As an A-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, the _**Elder Wand **_was capable of boosting its user's raw power by a considerable amount thus when he unleashed the curse it detonated in a white flash which shook the world.

It wasn't enough…

"**Crucio!" **Caster bellowed angrily from above.

Lancer collapsed to the ground in pain as the curse struck him, subjugating him with mind shattering pain. It seemed to go on forever until finally the curse was released and he saw both Voldemort and Caster land not too far away from him. He pushed himself onto his knees and glared up at them before forcing himself to stand. He wasn't going to die on his hands and knees like some dog. No, if he was going to die then he would die on his feet with his back as straight as he could get it if only to spite them.

"You're still standing it seems," Voldemort mused. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell Tom," Lancer shot back through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about your Mudblood Master," Voldemort smiled darkly. "She'll be joining you shortly once the Dementors are done with her."

'_Hermione!'_ Lancer thought and raised his wand one final time. **"Expecto Patronum!"** an explosion of white announced the stag-patronus' arrival and it quickly galloped away into the night after his Master.

"**Avada Kedevra!" **Caster snarled as a flash of green light lashed out and struck Lancer in the chest.

Lancer smiled bitterly as he fell lifeless and faded away, dissolving into prana. His last thought before oblivion took him was that maybe things would be different this time, as long as there were people like _her _to keep _him _on the right path. He vanished a moment later signifying the end of the Servant Lancer, otherwise known as the Man-Who-Conquered and the Master of Death Harry James Potter…

* * *

She had to keep running…

That's what _he _told her to do even if she didn't want to…

Damn it…

Why did he have to be so damn noble?

Why did he always have to take everything on alone?

Why did he…

A sudden chill settled on the world as the sky seemed to darken even more and a sense of hopelessness pervaded the area…

She knew this feeling and that only made her run faster…

Dementors…

Three of them came swooping in before she could reach for her Time Turner or her wand, and then a white light appeared. A stag-patronus came galloping into view and slammed into the Dementors from the side, pushing them back. She recognized it as being _his _Patronus charm and turned away, continuing to run as the stag-patronus dealt with the Dementors if only to buy her time to escape. It was only when she had entered muggle London that she finally stopped in an alleyway and rested against the stone wall.

And then she felt the pain in her hand…

She looked down and saw the Command Sigil on the back of her hand pulse red once before fading away before her eyes…

She knew what it meant…

'_Harry…'_

**Author's Notes:**

You killed Lancer! You $%&$^! (I don't own those words before anyone says anything). Honestly this shouldn't come as a surprise, after all can you imagine _anyone _as a better Servant for Hermione than the boy who saved her from a mountain troll at eleven? Lancer is Canon Harry who shortly after the epilogue was faced with the muggles discovering the Wizarding World and Magic which resulted in a world war. Naturally all magical-kind called on him to save them from the 'muggle menace' and thus the Grim Reaper Wizard was born. For the record he is _not _a Counter Guardian since Alaya doesn't exist in the Potterverse but he is similar in the way he effectively signed a contract with 'Death' when he acquired all three Deathly Hallows.

**Profiles**

**Class:** Lancer  
**Name: **Harry Potter (Canon)  
**Master:** Hermione Granger  
**Magic-Magecraft:** Reducto, Protego  
**Noble Phantasms: **Elder Wand, Cloak of Invisibility, Resurrection Stone, Death Lance (Reaper)

**Class: **Caster**  
Name: **Salazar Slytherin  
**Master: **Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Fiendfyre, Crucio, Avada Kedevra, Protego Maxima**  
Noble Phantasms: **?

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. A Grim Old Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter10: A Grim Old Place**

Luna Lovegood groaned as her eyes fluttered open and light consumed her sight. Her vision was blurred as she felt pain shoo through her body and lay on the warm and welcoming bed she was currently using. Whether it was a minute or an eternity, the pain eventually subsided and her vision finally cleared enough for her to make out where she was. The room was rather miserable with dark wallpaper, crooked floorboards and junk littering the floor.

Where was she?

The Last thing she remembered was...

It all started when she'd been going through one of her mother's old research books and found references to the 'Holy Grail' in them. They detailed the nature of the ritual and the war itself, including _her _role in it. It was that day she found out what had _really _happened to her mother and the _real _reason she had died. Luna had gone insane when she'd found it out and had confronted her father about it. It turned out her father knew all along and had chosen to ignore it, acting the way he did to cover up his own negligence.

Luna had then summoned her Servant Berserker and killed her own father...

She knew what she was now—an imperfect Lesser Grail created by her mother's experiments which had cost the woman her life—and that knowledge had only made it easier for Angra Mainyu to consume her. All the evils in the world had corrupted her and turned her into a monster that had set out to punish everyone that had hurt her. She'd attacked the Hogwarts Express and set her Servant Berserker loose on the only one who could challenge her, Servant Rider. After Berserker had dealt with Rider and her Master, Luna had systematically slaughtered everyone she came across.

The Ravenclaws? Luna had always been bullied by her housemates so it was only fitting that she kill them all. Slytherin? They were arrogant and abusive to anyone that wasn't Pureblood or a part of their crowd so she had Berserker kill them all. Gryffindor? She remembered the Weasleys and how hurtful they were to those around them so her conjured animals ripped them apart though Ginny did manage to escape her in the end. Hufflepuff? Did she really need a reason at this point?

And then Hogsmeade...

She'd been fighting...

She'd been _defeated_...

How?

Her Servant...

Berserker...

Who could have beaten Sir Lancelot of the Lake?

"You're finally awake," a voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Harry...Potter..." Luna trailed off confused. Of course she knew who he was—she wasn't _that _far gone—but she hadn't expected him to be here. Honestly she had expected to be dead right now after losing against—Harry Potter—suddenly it all came flooding back. She and Harry had fought and in the end he'd defeated her, breaking the hold Angra Mainyu had on her. "How?"

"You shouldn't try to move," Harry warned as he sat down in the chair beside the bedridden girl. "Your body is barely holding itself together after everything you've been through."

Of course...

Between her possession by Angra Mainyu and the fact she now had _five _legendary souls stored with her, her body was straining just to keep from dying outright.

"Why?" Luna asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

Why?

After everything she did and all the people she'd hurt, why would he save her?

"...I don't need a reason to save someone," Harry answered honestly. And that was the truth as far as he was concerned despite what other people thought about it. Harry Potter was a hero even if he didn't _want _to be one, and as a hero he tried to save everyone even though he knew that he couldn't. Right now this girl needed such a hero and he would be it for however long she needed him to be.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Luna cried as Harry pulled her into his arms. "I-I'm s-sorry a-about e-everything."

"It's okay," Harry whispered softly into her ear. "It'll be okay."

"N-no i-it's n-not," Luna stammered out. "I-I c-can s-still f-feel i-it t-trying t-to take m-me a-again."

Angra Mainyu was _not _gone...

"I know," Harry smiled sadly. "I'll find some way to help you if you'll let me."

* * *

No 12 Grimmauld Place had been the Black family's ancestral home for generations when it was originally built before the Statute of Secrecy was implemented so it wasn't really surprising that it was located in a muggle neighbourhood. The Blacks had always been a well-known dark-aligned family prior to the almost complete destruction of the bloodline over recent years from the Voldemort War nearly two decades ago and the current Holy Grail War. At this point there was only one Black left and that was Sirius, _his _godfather.

Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table alone thinking over what he'd done by choosing to save Luna and bringing her here. He didn't trust the Ministry after what they'd done in the past and it wouldn't surprise him if they had locked her up or sentenced her to the Dementors Kiss just to be 'seen as doing something' about the situation. Honestly after everything he'd been through and all the betrayals from Dumbledore—not so much Snape since he'd always known that the man was a complete bastard—the Ministry and pretty much every adult in his life _other _than Sirius, Harry was forced to acknowledge the fact that he usually expected the worst out of people these days.

Maybe it was the war that had changed him…

Or maybe he'd always felt that way and had just now started to notice…

"Well Harry," Sirius said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. "You've certainly gotten mixed up in something crazy huh?"

"Tell me about it," Harry chuckled bitterly. He'd explained the situation to his godfather and Sirius understood the dangers involved though he did worry about what this all meant for Harry.

"Amy's mad that you took off with the Lovegood girl," Sirius grinned sheepish. "I told her I was looking into tracking you down."

"Thanks for covering for us Sirius," Harry nodded with a sigh.

"Even though I told her that she's still worried," Sirius told him. "We've just gotten word that Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley and blew up the whole place including Gringotts."

"I was wondering where he'd disappeared too," Harry mused having expected the snake-faced bastard to do _something _to add to the chaos.

"Yeah well the Ministry is in an uproar at the minute," Sirius continued.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked him.

"A couple of hours ago," Sirius replied. "The Aurors are all over the place now but old Snake-face is long gone like usual."

"That's just g-" Harry started only to pause for a moment and then stand up.

"Harry?" Sirius asked eyeing his godson's actions.

"Someone just tripped the wards I put up outside the house," Harry responded as he turned.

"No one knows that you're here," Sirius spoke as he stood up too.

"Saber," Harry uttered as he headed for the door.

"I already know," Saber said from the doorway. "One prana signature."

"Just the one?" Harry asked before nodding. "Let's go see who it is then."

* * *

Hermione Granger was soaked from the rain which had fell on the quiet city as she fled from the scene where her Servant was slain by the Dark Lord and his own Servant. Lancer was gone but she was still alive and she would make sure they paid for what they'd done tonight. For now though she needed to reach _him _if she wanted to live and see tomorrow. She'd known that if her Servant was killed then she likely wouldn't live long either but at the very least she wanted to see _him _again if only one last time. Lancer had taken her here once though she couldn't see it properly because of the Fidelius charm put in place but he had told her if she was ever in trouble and he couldn't help her anymore then she was to come here.

Well she was in trouble now…

"Hermione…" a familiar voice trailed off and for a moment she thought it was Lancer. She looked up at the building before her and saw that it wasn't her Servant but instead the boy she'd known for years. "What are you doing here?" Harry Potter asked clearly surprised to see her.

"H-Harry?" Hermione stammered back as her tear stricken face looked up at him. "C-can I come in?"

"…Sure," Harry nodded and looked over his shoulder.

He didn't ask anything further, only taking a piece of paper from the hand that emerged from the wall behind him and then approached her. He walked over to her, disregarding the heavy rain and offered her the paper. She looked down and read what it said as the Fidelius charm filtered through her, allowing her to see the house. He gestured towards the door and she nodded before heading inside with him following close behind her.

"Thank you," Hermione told him as they entered the house.

"I trust you," Harry responded honestly. "You're one of the only people I trust with my life."

"Despite the fact that I'm a Master?" Hermione asked before smiling sadly. "Or should I say former Master?"

"What happened?" it was Saber who asked the question from near the stairs. "Where's Lancer?"

"He's gone," Hermione confirmed. "He was killed in Diagon Alley by Voldemort and his Servant Caster."

"Voldemort has a Servant…" Harry trailed off with wide eyes. The creature that was once Tom Riddle was a nightmare to deal with normally, Harry couldn't even comprehend just how dangerous he was now that he had a Servant at his command. "Never mind that right now; let's get you cleaned up and then you can get some sleep. You can tell us everything in the morning, okay?"

"Y-yes," Hermione nodded in understanding.

She had a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

The next morning started off quiet for Harry as he woke up and got ready for the day. As he entered the kitchen he saw that Saber was already there cooking at the stove while Sirius sat at the table with a Daily Prophet newspaper in his hands. Judging by the Dark Mark displayed in the image on the front along with the headline being _You-know-who attacks Diagon Alley_ it wasn't that hard for him to piece together what it was reporting about.

Harry sat down at the table without a word and looked over at his Servant whom looked absolutely _ridiculous _in the pink apron. Honestly if Harry hadn't seen what he could do and how strong he was, he would have never have taken the Servant of the Sword seriously judging by the image he was currently seeing. Sirius himself was paying it no mind and continued reading his newspaper. Eventually Luna arrived and quietly sat down beside her saviour, sending glances at Harry as she did so.

Finally Hermione walked in…

"Morning Hermione," Harry greeted with a wave.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off and sat down opposite him.

"You're looking better than you did last night," Harry commented.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Who wants waffles?" Saber asked from as he removed a tray from the cooker.

Saber was used to cooking western food after moving to his world's version of Britain with Arturia and Rin when the latter had started attending the Clock Tower. However just because he was used to it doesn't mean he preferred it over his homeland's own food even if Arturia enjoyed anything he cooked and put in front of her. He set the food down the plates on the bench and then placed the plates in front of those at the table. They mostly ate in silence with the odd small talk between them until they finished their breakfast…

And that's when they started on the _real _conversion…

"Hermione," Harry started. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"…Lancer and I went to Diagon Alley last night to get some supplies because we were running low," Hermione began. "We were heading to Gringotts when werewolves attacked the alley and started biting everyone."

"It was a full moon yesterday," Sirius winced. "Remus was locked up at one of Moody's old safe houses last night because of it."

"Lancer killed the werewolves before they could come after me but Caster showed up and set the alley on fire. We fled into the bank trying to get away," Hermione shook as she recalled the events of the night before. "We discovered that Caster is actually Salazar Slytherin."

"Salazar Slytherin…" Harry trailed off.

"What, you mean like the founder himself?" Sirius asked confused.

"A Servant is a hero of legend that is summoned to fight in the Holy Grail War," Saber answered. "If this 'Salazar Slytherin' has been summoned here then it's imperative that we discover any weakness he may have before facing him."

"Slytherin? Weakness?" Sirius laughed bitterly. "Unless you count the fact that he's a slimy snake then no I don't think he _has_ a weakness."

"No one is invincible," Saber responded. Hercules…Medea…even Gilgamesh…he knew their natures but had never thought that any of them were invincible.

"Voldemort infiltrated the bank before us and released the dragons guarding the vaults under Gringotts. The dragons brought down the whole building," Hermione continued. "After the bank collapsed Lancer chose to face Voldemort and Caster alone to buy me time to escape."

"As any good Servant would," Saber spoke up in agreement with the action.

"I didn't want to go," Hermione whispered. "I wanted to stay with him but…"

"He told you to run," Harry nodded knowingly. "It's what I would have done."

Hermione seemed to freeze for a second before sighing and a sad smile slid onto her lips. "Yes," she agreed. "That's what you would have done."

"So what happened next?" Harry asked her.

"I ran," Hermione replied simply. "Voldemort sent Dementors after me but Lancer's patronus pushed them back long enough for me to get away and escape into muggle London. My Command Sigil faded soon after," she finished as she looked down at her now bare hand.

"I see…" Harry trailed off.

"And then you came here," Sirius spoke up with some confusion evident on his face. "How did you know to come _here _of all places?"

"…I can't answer that," Hermione responded quietly.

"Why not?" Sirius questioned further.

"It's complicated," Hermione answered.

"…What else can you tell us?" Saber inquired.

"My parents were killed a month ago by a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback," Hermione replied. "Lancer killed him and we left soon after. We've been hunting down Voldemort's Death Eaters and their sympathisers ever since. We've also been searching for the _things _that are keeping him from staying dead and destroying them."

"What things?" Harry asked her.

"They're objects that contain fragments of Voldemort's soul," Hermione explained. "As long as one of them exists then Voldemort can't really stay dead."

"A soul fragment?" Harry asked sending the equally startled Saber a look. "That sounds like-".

"The one present in your scar when you summoned me," Saber nodded.

"Wait—what's this about a piece of Voldemort's soul in Harry's scar?" Sirius spoke up in frantic surprise.

"Harry has had wrackspurts in his scar since his parents were killed years ago," it was Luna who answered almost innocently. "Though they seem to have gone now."

The silence that followed was _incredibly _awkward…

"It's gone now though," Sirius reasoned before turning to his godson. "Right?"

"Saber dealt with it," Harry answered with a nod.

"Anyway Lancer and I destroyed most of the Horcruxes—the soul fragments—but the only one we couldn't get to was the one in this house because of the Fidelius charm," Hermione continued and raised her hands defensively. "Don't worry, I've found the last one but I'll need Harry's help to destroy it since only a parslemouth can open it. With that gone only Voldemort's pet snake will remain as his last anchor to this world and once that's gone too, Voldemort _will_ die."

"…Let's deal with that now," Harry said as he stood up.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry and Hermione to deal with the Locket that once in possession of Salazar Slytherin himself a thousand years ago and been turned into a Horcrux by Voldemort. Apparently Basilisk venom was one of the ways capable to destroying these abominations and Harry just so happened to have a sword that was coated in the stuff to deal with the locket. One swing from the Sword of Gryffindor and the locket was destroyed along with the soul fragment contained within it.

As Harry walked down the stairs he saw his Servant leaning against the wall next to the door to the living room...

"Master?" Saber inquired simply.

"We're going out for awhile," Harry told him.

"Where are we going?" Saber questioned further.

"We're going to investigate Malfoy Manor," Harry replied. "Voldemort's probably there if what I've heard about the place is anything to go by."

"And the others Master?" Saber asked.

"This house is under the Fidelius charm," Harry reasoned. "The only way in is if Remus tells someone about it."

"If you say so," Saber nodded.

"Let's go," Harry said as he turned and headed for the front door with Saber close behind him.

Sirius was at the door waiting for them...

"So you're heading out huh?" Sirius commented.

"Sirius-" Harry started.

"I know what you're doing is dangerous," Sirius interrupted with a smile. "But I know this is something you have to do," he sighed and shook his head. "My only regret is not being able to help you further."

"...Thanks for caring Sirius," Harry smiled back.

"Good luck," Sirius told him as his godson passed him.

"We'll be fine," Harry said as he left the house.

"Keep him safe," Sirius spoke to the Servant of the Sword.

"No harm will come to him if I can help it," Saber nodded in return and followed after his Master.

'_James...Lily...'_ Sirius thought as he stared after his godson. _'Can you see him now? Are you proud of the man he's become?'_

**Author's Notes:**

I've gone back and corrected the 'Servant of the Lance' replacing it with the Servant of the Spear. Fast update this week since I'm now officially on holiday for a week and a half.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Nature of Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter11: Nature of Heroes  
**

Harry Potter apparated both himself and Saber to Wiltshire where he had heard Malfoy Manor was located. After arriving it didn't take long for them to find the warded mansion and reach its outer boundaries. The manor was built like a fortress not unlike Hogwarts castle however despite the interconnecting wards over the mansion, Saber was able to locate the various ward-stones around the manor and destroy them. At that point they both realised something very disturbing about this particular infiltration job...

Breaking in was _far _too easy...

"Master," Saber spoke up in warning.

"I know," Harry agreed. "Where is everyone?"

He knew that Draco and his father were killed by Berserker and Lancer respectively but even so, if this _was _Voldemort's headquarters then where was the security? Where were the legions of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures that he commanded? They entered the manor quickly and quietly but even after making their way through the endless corridors of the mansion they still found no hint of life anywhere. You'd think a Dark Lord would have someone guarding the entrance...

"I sense something," Saber spoke up again.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"Three prana signatures," Saber answered. "Two of them I recognise," he added grimly.

"Lead the way," Harry ordered.

Saber led his Master through the manor towards the source of the prana signatures which eventually led down to the cellar under the mansion. The cellar was damp and dirty, completely empty save for the three still forms at the far end. Two of them were chained to the wall and the third was face down on the floor before the other two. Harry recognized the two chained instantly as Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks. The third he recognized as his parent's infamous betrayer Peter Pettigrew...

"Remus! Tonks!" Harry yelled worriedly as he vanished the chains and set the two of them down.

"Ha...rry..." Tonk trailed off unfocused as she lay against the stone wall.

"She's alright but she needs a Healer right now," Saber commented.

"Remus?" Harry asked as he shook the werewolf's cold shoulder. "Come on! Wake up!"

He was stone cold...

"Harry," Saber said quietly. "We're too late."

"...Damn it," Harry gritted out and turned away. "How? Sirius said that he was locked up last night in one of _Moody's _safe houses for the full moon so how the hell did he end up here?"

"He was probably captured last night and brought here," Saber reasoned and looked down at the injured Tonks. "She must have been assigned to keep him in lockdown and was captured with him."

"Wormtail," Harry hissed angrily turning his gaze on the unconscious rat Animagus. **"Rennervate," **he incanted as he waved his wand and revived the infamous traitor.

"H-Harry?" Pettigrew stammered in surprise suddenly awake.

"You've got five seconds to tell me what's going on here before I kill you," Harry spoke coldly. "Why are Remus and Tonks here? And where is Voldemort?"

"I-I can't! H-he'll k-kill m-me," Pettigrew stuttered out fearfully.

"One," Harry counted.

"P-please," Pettigrew begged.

"Two," Harry continued.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you everything!" Pettigrew surrendered.

"Well?" Harry questioned. "Let's hear it."

"H-he just wanted to find out where you were hiding the girl," Pettigrew explained. "And you know how that charm works, don't you? He needed Remus to tell him about it willingly so..."

Voldemort was after someone other than him? But who—wait—a girl _he _was hiding away; that either meant Hermione or Luna and both of them were at Grimmauld Place. But it's under the Fidelius charm so how could he get passed it? Of course, the same way he did the last time Harry thought bitterly and sent a sad look over at Remus' corpse. Voldemort probably tortured and threatened to kill Tonks if he didn't give up the location as the Secret Keeper.

But that meant...

"**By the power of my Command Seal," **Harry spoke quickly. **"Servant Saber, I order you to return to No 12 Grimmauld Place right now," **the Servant of the Sword barely had time to understand the command before he vanished along with one of Harry's seals. From what he understood, the three Command Seals were capable of summoning or teleporting a Servant from one place to another by sacrificing one of the seals and right now he only hoped he wasn't too late.

"H-Harry?" Pettigrew asked hesitantly.

"Goodbye Wormtail," Harry said with a glare as he unsheathed his Sword of Gryffindor. "We won't be meeting again," he swung the blade at him and delivered a small cut to his cheek.

"Please don't kill me!" Pettigrew screamed as he tried to crawl away.

"You're already dead," Harry countered as he turned away and picked up the now unconscious Tonks. "I give you about five minutes before the poison kills you," he said before heading out of the cellar. **"Incendio," **he incanted and set the room ablaze before he left.

They were gone a moment later as the flames burned Remus' corpse to ash...

Peter Pettigrew barely escaped the burning manor however just as he reached the outside, the poison from the cut he received from the Sword of Gryffindor finally killed him from within...

* * *

Lord Voldemort stood before the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, the home of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. To think that the home of a pureblood family like the Blacks could end up in the possession of such blood traitors who dared to stand against him and his power. He had hunted down that pathetic werewolf the night before after dealing with the Mudblood's Servant Lancer at Diagon Alley and after using that half-blood Metamorphmagus he was able to acquire the means to bypass the Fidelius charm placed on the house in front of him. Of course he killed the werewolf and tortured the half-blood after he got what he wanted; he _was _a Dark Lord after all. He also might have been a bit overeager and accidently tortured Wormtail into unconsciousness. Oh well…

"Shall we begin?" Voldemort asked with a dark smile.

Caster didn't give a reply, instead opting to simply cast a blasting curse at the front door to the house and blowing it off its handles. Voldemort walked forward as Caster tore down the additional wards that covered the property and entered the old pureblood home. He spotted the renegade Black in the corridor and his smile widened at the sight of the man hastily turning his wand at him. The blood traitor actually dared to stand against him even though he must have that known that he was hopelessly outmatched.

"**Crucio!" **Voldemort incanted with a sinister grin as he hurled the curse at the Black family head.

"**Protego!" **Sirius called out in time to raise a shield charm against the attack. Sadly it proved to be ineffective as Voldemort's curse tore through it and sent him hurtling back onto the staircase behind him.

"Sirius!" the Mudblood Master from last night yelled in worry from the kitchen doorway.

"So you're here too it seems," Voldemort sneered at the sight of her. "I see," he said as a wide smile made its way onto his face. "Well I _do _need to leave a message for _him _now don't I?"

"Y-you won't touch her," Sirius gritted out as he shakily stood back up. **"Crucio!"**

"You dare use the Dark Arts against me?" Voldemort snarled as he batted the Unforgivable Curse away. **"Crucio!" **he shot back sending the man back to the floor contorting in pain.

"**Diffindo!" **Hermione exclaimed as she fired off a severing charm at the Dark Lord.

"**Crucio!" **Voldemort roared back as he batted away the charm and turned his own curse on her this time. "Have you both had enough yet?" he asked the two.

"You...won't...win..." Sirius rasped out. "Harry...will...stop...you..."

"**Avada Kedevra," **Voldemort incanted as he turned his wand on the man. A flash of green light shot from the tip and struck the last of the Marauders in the chest, killing him.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried out as she saw him fall lifeless.

"Don't worry," Voldemort smiled darkly. "I'm not going to kill you," he said to her. "I just want you to deliver a message to _him _for me."

"W-what?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Tell him I'll be waiting at Godric's Hollow," Voldemort told her. "It began there so is only fitting that it should end there."

"I've got the vessel," Caster spoke up as he appeared behind him with an unconscious Luna slung over his shoulder.

"Good," Voldemort said as his smile widened. "Let us be off then," he turned swiftly and left the house with his Servant and their objective close behind.

'_Harry...'_ Hermione trailed off in thought as her vision faded.

"**Morsmordre!"**

* * *

Saber arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find the house's wards in ruins, the Dark Mark in the sky over the neighbourhood, the front door blasted off its hinges, Sirius lying dead at the stairs and Hermione lying with her back against the wall in the corridor. "Granger-san!" Saber called to her as he knelt down beside her.

"Sa...ber..." Hermione whispered fading in and out.

"**Avalon," **Saber whispered as he held out his hand and concentrated. The legendary sheath—not a copy but the original itself—materialized in his hands in particles of golden light moments later.

_**Avalon: the Everdistant Utopia **_was a Barrier-type Ex-Rank Noble Phantasm which rivalled the Five True Magics capable of not only protecting its bearer from even the most powerful of attacks but also granted its user limited immortality in the form of accelerated healing. It was originally given to Arturia Pendragon when she acquired _**Excalibur **_and after it was stolen from her, it ended up in the possession of Kiritsugu Emiya whom used it to summon her as the Servant Saber of the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City. It was then placed within Shirou after Kiritsugu saved him from the inferno that resulted from the Fourth Grail War and he used it to summon Arturia for the Fifth Grail War ten years later.

He held the sheath above the injured girl and it burst into light. He pressed it down against her frame encasing her in a golden light as its healing properties took effect on her frazzled nerves. Despite the shape she was in he knew that _he _had recovered from worse thanks to this Noble Phantasm and sent a silent thanks to Arturia for letting him keep it, if only for this kind of situation though he knew that he couldn't get it to work as well as she could. He heard a pop from outside which was accompanied by the prana signature of his Master whom entered the house in a rush.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he rushed over to them. "Are you okay?"

"Ha…rry…" Hermione gritted out as she tried to focus. "They...took...Luna..."

"She's stable but she won't be in any kind of condition to move around unassisted for a while," Saber told his Master.

"We have to get her out of here now that this place has been found," Harry suggested. He knew that unlike Tonks he couldn't just take Hermione to St Mungos so that left…

"Master," Saber spoke up sending a look to the body on the staircase.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered as he paled.

"I'm sorry Master," Saber said sadly.

"Damn it..." Harry trailed off as his fists clenched in anger. "Sirius..."

"Master," Saber's voice brought him out of his rage for a moment. "The Aurors will be here shortly; we must leave now before they arrive and investigate the heavy magic usage in the area."

"...Yeah," Harry nodded and brought his wand up. **"Incendio," **he incanted and burned his godfather's body to ash.

"Master?" Saber asked worriedly.

"...Let's get out of here," Harry responded with cold rage in his eyes.

Another life lost because of this accursed war...

* * *

After leaving Grimmauld Place Harry apparated Saber and the wounded Hermione to the Forest of Dean where he quickly set up a makeshift magic tent like the ones he had seen at the Quiddich World Cup last year. While staying at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Saber had known sooner or later it was possible that they would end up back on the streets on the run from Voldemort, the Ministry or any of the other Masters and Servants.

Sirius knew that the Fidelius charm wasn't foolproof—after all two of his best friends were killed because of it—and so had bought a magic tent from abroad for Harry to use. Now that the Fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place was compromised and Sirius dead, they had no choice but to leave. The Ministry would have found out about the attack by now and Aurors were no doubt already swarming the area like vultures.

Now here they were...

"How is she?" Harry asked his Servant and sent a look at the tent where Hermione currently rested.

"She's conscious," Saber replied simply. "She wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded at his Servant's words and entered the tent. He'd warded the entire area so that they wouldn't be found but nothing was perfect as the Fidelius charm had proven. Still, as long as no one knew where to look for them there was no way for anyone to find them as long as they remained hidden away amongst the trees. Hermione lay on the bed at the rear of the tent with _**Avalon **_nowhere in sight and looking worse for wear. Clearly his Servant had taken back the powerful Noble Phantasm which meant that she no longer needed it despite the condition she was in.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her as he stood off to the side of her bed.

"Like someone hit me with the Cruciatus Curse," Hermione groaned back.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry gritted out and turned away. "I should have been there."

"You couldn't have known," Hermione countered.

"But Sirius, and even Remus too-" Harry started.

"You can't blame yourself for that," Hermione cut in. "People die in war; they knew what they were signing up for when they joined the Order and later when they joined _you_ as well."

"Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"You try to save everyone else without thinking about yourself at all," Hermione spoke sadly as she stared at him. "I'm not sure if it's because of your childhood or Dumbledore's actions concerning you over the years but when I look at you, I see what you _could _be if you lose yourself."

She knew...

She knew!

"How?" Harry asked her in disbelief. He'd _never _mentioned his home life to her or anyone other than Sirius nor had he said anything about his thoughts concerning Dumbledore.

"I can't tell you how I know," Hermione replied quietly. "Harry, please listen to me very carefully."

"...What is it?" Harry asked the question.

"When Voldemort attacked us, he left me alive so I could deliver a message to you," Hermione explained. "He said that he would be waiting for you at Godric's Hollow."

"...I see," Harry nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm going to save Luna," Harry answered as he turned away.

Just as he was about to leave however...

"Harry," Hermione spoke up softly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked turning back to her.

"...Promise me something," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "Promise me that you'll come back alive."

Come back alive?

Voldemort had issued him a challenge and taken Luna hostage as bait to draw him out. He'd even gone as far as to declare Godric's Hollow—the place where he'd murdered Harry's parents—as the place for their final battle. Voldemort would know he was coming for her and would no doubt try to kill him _again _in order to fulfil the prophecy. In the end Harry would either kill him or be killed by him, there was no other outcome.

_Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

"I promise," Harry nodded with a smile.

He _would _win...

He _would _save Luna...

And he _would _end this war once and for all...

After all that _was _the nature of heroes...

* * *

Godric's Hollow was a small village in the West Country of England home to both wizards and muggles alike. According to Albus Dumbledore's notes that Harry salvaged from his destroyed office at Hogwarts, it was home to the Dumbledore, Potter and Abbott families which only served to infuriate Harry even more. Maybe if the old man had just told him the truth and helped him properly none of this would have happened.

And maybe it wouldn't have come to _this_…

Harry and Saber apparated into the center of the village square, in front of the Parish Church of St Clementine. It was a quiet and almost peaceful night except for the sense of _wrongness_ that pervaded the air around them as they looked around. No one was nearby—wizard or muggle—but that didn't mean they weren't being watched from the moment they arrived…

"Where too Master?" Saber inquired. "The enemy's prana is all over the place; I can't sense their exact location."

"There is only one place _he _would be," Harry replied knowingly. "My parent's old house on the outskirts of the village."

"So why are we here?" Saber asked looking over at the church.

"There's something I have to see before I face him," Harry answered simply before walking round to the back of the church.

"Where are you-" Saber started as he followed his Master and caught sight of what lay behind the church.

A graveyard...

It didn't take long for Harry to find what he was looking for; he stood before his parent's graves and gazed upon the tombstone that stood over it. Why hadn't anyone brought him here before? Dumbledore he could understand considering he now knew the old man's true intentions towards him but what about Sirius or Remus? They _must _have known about this yet they hadn't told him about it and now they were both gone too. It was painful to know that they were gone now and that he was alone in this like always.

'_Well,'_ Harry thought sending his Servant a glance. _'Maybe not _completely _alone.'_

Ever since this war started he'd changed from the boy he used to be; he'd lost friends, classmates and now the last links to his parents including his godfather too. How long had it been since this all started? It felt like a lifetime ago yet looking back it had only been a couple of months since he'd left the Dursleys and summoned Saber. Ever since then it had been one fight after another and now here he was, ready to face Voldemort himself for the fate of the world.

He honestly didn't know how to feel about that...

"Is this what you wanted to see before the end?" Saber asked quietly gazing at the tombstone.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment before...

"What did you want the Holy Grail for Master?" Saber finally asked him.

"It was _supposed _to be so I could defeat Voldemort once and for all," Harry answered sadly. "Though it doesn't matter now," he added bitterly. Between the corruption of the Grail and Hermione having taken care of the Horcruxes, Voldemort _would _die one way or another. "What about you? What was your wish?"

"My wish?" Saber mused. "To be honest I never really had one."

"Then why were you summoned?" Harry inquired confused.

"I have no regrets," Saber responded plainly. "All I've ever wanted to do was save people and even now that hasn't changed. I found out a long time ago that you can't save everyone but that doesn't mean you shouldn't at least _try _to."

That was true, Shirou Emiya had long since known that his only wish was to save others and this Grail War was something that could give him the opportunity to do just that. A long time ago he'd seen what he would have become had he chosen another path that was filled with regret and he denied it with all his heart. Unlike EMIYA who had followed his ideals and was ultimately betrayed by them, _this _Shirou had chosen a different path to walk free of all regrets.

EMIYA had walked alone right into one living hell after another, trapped by his ideals and was eventually betrayed by those he saved. He fought alone atop a hill of swords and died at the hands of someone he saved. He'd forged a contract with the Will of Humanity—Alaya—and become a Counter Guardian after his death in the hopes of saving even more people. In the end all he did was clean up the mess left behind by everything that threatened the human race as a whole by wiping out the threats entirely along with anyone caught up in them. All he had at the end of that path was endless regret…

_This _Shirou Emiya was a fundamentally different person, having defeated EMIYA during the Fifth Grail War of Fuyuki City in his world and went on to defeat Gilgamesh himself. Shirou had then walked a different path, one where he had both Rin and Arturia to keep him from losing himself to his ideals like EMIYA had done. Unlike EMIYA, _this _Shirou had gone on to protect what little peace was in the world with the two women he loved at his side. _This _Shirou was never alone when he walked into the most dangerous and chaotic of situations. And at the end of the day he always returned home with Rin and Arturia.

He had no regrets at all…

"…Let's go save the world," Harry spoke up finally and turned away.

"As you command Master," Saber smiled and followed after him.

Even now Shirou wasn't alone and neither was Harry…

They were a reflection of the other after all...

Even if they both knew that the paths they walked were the roads less travelled…

They were never alone at the end of it all…

Such was the nature of Master and Servant…

**Author's Notes:**

Another update done and this sets everything up for the final battle. Concerning Sirius and Remus, I'll be honest and say that I've been planning this for a while now. I never did like how they were both killed off in canon but that was mostly because killing them off at those points (DOM and Hogwarts Final Battle) served no purpose at all other than to make Harry miserable. Here I killed Remus off because Voldemort got what he wanted out of him and simply got rid of him. As for Sirius, it was Voldemort's intention to leave a message and killed him in order to further make Harry feel true despair. And at the end of it all we have Harry and Shirou heading off to face down Voldemort and Slytherin for the Final Battle of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and if I can help it the next chapter should be posted sometime this weekend.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword, Avalon

**Class: **Caster**  
Name: **Salazar Slytherin  
**Master: **Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Crucio Avada Kedevra, Fiendfyre, Protego Maxima**  
Noble Phantasms: **?

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. All the Good in Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter12: All the Good in Life**

Potter Cottage barely stood in its ruined state having long since been the place that Potters met their end and Lord Voldemort was defeated for the first time since his initial rise to power. Harry had personally never seen the house himself since the night his parents were murdered and even then he was only a baby at the time so he couldn't really remember it at all. Still, it seemed that the Ministry had left it in its badly damaged state as both a monument to their sacrifice and a testament to the nature of war itself.

A long figure stood in front of the house…

It was _not _Lord Voldemort…

"Caster," Saber spoke up as he _**traced **_a pair of swords—Kanshou and Bakuya—in his hands.

"Saber," Caster greeted with a sneer. "It's about time you showed up."

"Where's Luna?" Harry demanded.

"Around back," Caster answered simply. "My descendent is waiting for you."

"Saber," Harry said simply. "I'm going on ahead," he told his Servant as he turned and started walking. "Catch when you can."

"I'll be along shortly Master," Saber responded though he didn't take his eyes off of the enemy in front of him.

Silence descended upon them as the tension in the air started to rise…

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Caster mused as he watched Harry disappear around the corner of the house. "Before this night ends you will be dead along with your Master."

"We'll see."

* * *

Harry walked past the ruins of Potter Cottage and stepped into the back garden of the house where his nemesis was waiting. The garden was larger than the one at the front which wasn't surprising considering there was really nothing beyond it but forest however what caught his attention was the dark and disgusting range of _wrongness_ he felt as he spotted his enemy. The garden, once a beautiful sea of flowers was now nothing but a decaying nightmare as a sea of tar leaked out from the void that hung in the air before him.

And a single naked girl strung up just below it like a sacrifice…

"Luna," Harry whispered at the sight.

He didn't turn away—not from the tainted scene that played before his eyes—he _couldn't _turn away.

"So you're finally here Harry Potter," Lord Voldemort declared. "Welcome, to the sight of the Greater Grail," he spread his arms out at the world around him. "To think that the Unspeakables would think to create it _here _of all places."

"You…" Harry trailed off with a glare.

"When I first heard of the Holy Grail War from Rookwood—my spy in the Department of Mysteries—I had originally discarded seeking to enter it since my wish to rule the world would have been useless at that point. After all had your accursed Mudblood mother not sacrificed herself to stop me all those years ago then this world would _already _be mine," Voldemort sneered in disgust.

"But you knew it was coming," Harry spoke clearly.

"When this war started I hadn't originally planned on summoning a Servant," Voldemort admitted. "I am _immortal _after all so I could afford to wait as long as I need to in order to complete my goals," he his eyes then narrowed into a glare. "But then _you _had to escape me again and that accursed prophecy had to come back into play."

"Your resurrection didn't happen the way you thought it would huh?" Harry smiled back with a glare. "I'd have thought you would have realised by now that I'm a survivor."

"Indeed," Voldemort agreed with a scowl. "After you escaped and the Grail War started up I decided to enter by summoning someone fit for a person in my position. That person would have to have the noblest of lineage, the purest of blood and most importantly of all, they would have to be of the greatest of the seven classes."

"And who better than your own ancestor," Harry nodded in understanding.

It suited the snake bastard's superiority complex pretty well; he'd always thought he was the greatest wizard to ever live and who better to represent him than the one man he based himself off of so completely. Salazar Sytherin was the symbol of Pureblood Supremacy and since Voldemort always considered those who use magic to be the only ones of any worth, of course he would try to summon him as a Caster. After all, what could a sword or a lance possibly do against someone who could kill with mere words?

"Of course," Voldemort answered as if it was obvious. "And with him at my side just look at what I have accomplished," his voice was filled with glee as he gestured towards the tainted void behind him.

"That _thing _is Angra Mainyu," Harry spoke with no small amount of distain. "It's a monster."

"A monster you say?" Voldemort chuckled almost amused. "It's simply a child who wants to be born into the world."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes. "That _thing _has tainted the Holy Grail so it can only be used to kill people now."

"Yes," Voldemort nodded with a sinister smile stretching across his lips. "And that's exactly what I _want _it to do."

"What? Why? Don't you want to take over the world? That's what you've been trying to do right? Rule the world?" Harry questioned confused before his eyes widened in realisation. "Wait—you don't mean—you're going to have it kill all the muggles and Muggle-borns aren't you?"

"It took you long enough to realise it," Voldemort smiled in satisfaction. "I am already immortal so I have no need to wish for immortality nor are there any enemies that I have left that cannot be crushed in time. That only leaves the disgusting muggle infestation in this world so why shouldn't I wish for their deaths? Can you imagine it? Can you imagine a world free of the muggles forever?"

"…You're insane," Harry uttered finally.

The creature that had once been Tom Riddle was so far gone that he had lost all sense of emotions beyond hate and rage. Before this Harry had thought that he was simply power hungry and an evil bastard but it was more than that he realised. He wasn't sure if it was because of the Horcruxes Voldemort had made in which fragmented his soul or if it was a result of something else but now it was crystal clear just what he was.

He was simply insane…

"I grow tired of this," Voldemort said as he raised his wand. "Bow to death Harry Potter."

"Only one of us will die tonight Riddle," Harry countered as he raised his own wand. "And it's _not _going to be me."

"**Avada Kedevra!"**

"**Expelliarmus!"**

As the two spells collided they connected in a string of light as the sound of a singing phoenix echoed through the decaying garden…

* * *

The moment that the fight started Caster had immediately proven that he did indeed fit the role of his class as he levitated off the ground and hovered above his opponent. Saber had seen Medea do something similar before and acknowledged that no modern Magi could fly unaided like that. Harry had told him that Voldemort could do so when he was possessing one of his minions years ago and that had been what forced Saber to admit that this world was still partially trapped in the Age of Gods. There was also the fact that the Magi of this world had been trying to create the Five True Magics of his world here judging by what Hermione had told them about what she had found in the Department of Mysteries.

Caster was a _wizard_ from the Age of Gods in this world…

That made him just as dangerous as Medea ever was…

"**Crucio!" **Caster called out as he bombarded the area with dozens of Cruciatus curses.

'_I'm a sitting duck here',_ Saber realised as he dodged the hailstorm of spells that rained down on the street.

"**Imperio," **Caster incanted and the curse ensnared the Servant of the Sword. Despite the class' **Magic Resistance**, Shirou Emiya had never been much good at resisting magic so his mind quickly succumbed to Caster's command. **"Avada Ke—gah!"** Caster yelped in pain as suddenly the two swords that Saber had traced earlier came spinning at him from the sides. The blades cut across his arms just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow forcing him to break his hold on his opponent.

"**Trace on," **Saber spoke clearly as a western-style bow appeared in his left hand and a spiral shaped sword appeared in his right. **"Alteration," **he continued and the spiral-sword stretched into the shape of a long arrow. **"My core will twist all in its path," **he proclaimed as he slotted the arrow-sword into the bow and pulled back the string. **"Caladbolg!"**

_**Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword**_ was a modified version of the original demonic sword possessed by the hero of Ireland, Fergus mac Roich from Celtic mythology. EMIYA had encountered it during his lifetime, storing it within his Reality Marble and Shirou had copied it from him during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Considered a B-Rank Anti-Space Noble Phantasm it was capable of distorting space by coiling the area around it when thrust at a target. As an arrow it was fast and deadly to anything it hit.

Especially when he overcharged it with prana…

Whenever a Noble Phantasm is flooded with more energy than it is capable of handling the weapon becomes 'broken' and is destroyed after it's used. A Broken Phantasm was incredibly unstable by nature however by 'breaking' it the weapon's power was increased far beyond what it could normally accomplish. As such, the arrow-sword that Saber fired off at his opponent tore through the air like a bullet and twisted the world around it before hitting its target.

"**Protego Maxima!" **Caster hastily raised a shield charm. The arrow-sword punched through the shield without losing any momentum and tore through Caster's left shoulder sending him falling to the street below.

'_Did I get him?'_ Saber thought before he saw his opponent stand back up. _'I guess not.'_

"J-just who are you?" Caster gritted out as he pressed the tip of his wand to the bleeding hole in his shoulder and healed the wound. "You're no ordinary Heroic Spirit."

"I'm just a Saber," Saber replied with a shrug.

"Just a Saber? Don't be ridiculous!" Caster sneered. "What kind of Saber uses a bow?"

"You should be glad that I'm not an Archer then huh?" Saber smirked back.

"**Fiendfyre!" **Caster bellowed as he unleashed a wave of cursed fire from his wand setting everything in front of him ablaze.

"**Trace on,"** Saber spoke calmly as he raised his hand in front of him. **"Rho Aias," **a pink barrier spread out before him like a petal. _**Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens **_was by nature a Conceptual Item and a seven-layered Bounded Field capable of repelling any thrown weapon. However as a Bounded Field it was also capable of defending against the elements as well including the cursed flames that Caster had unleashed upon him.

"First that bow and now that shield-ward? I have had enough games," Caster snarled in anger. "Who are you?!"

"I told you before," Saber replied with narrowed eyes. "I'm just a Saber."

"Saber," Caster gritted out. "Kindly disappear from this world," he said as he raised his wand once more. **"Vecare," **he incanted as a large runic array spread out across the ground under his feet.

'_He's using his Noble Phantasm!'_ Saber realised.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_ Caster hissed in parsletongue. A moment later a large snake easily sixty foot long exploded from the runic array and coiled around its summoner.

'_That's a Basilisk,'_ Saber realised as he closed his eyes. _'This must be the one from the Chamber of Secrets that Harry told me he killed,'_ he thought worriedly. _'Of course this_ thing _would be his Noble Phantasm.'_

"_Kill him," _Caster ordered and the Basilisk launched itself at Saber.

"**Avalon," **Saber spoke clearly as the legendary sheath materialized in front of him and golden light enveloped his form. The Basilisk rammed into the column of light that had now wrapped around him as the sheath shone like a sun against the dark night.

A Basilisk had two ways to attack someone and that was with their _**Mystic Eyes of Instant Death **_in which a single glance at them would kill or if you were lucky enough to see them through a reflective surface would result in petrification. Its other primary method of attack was its venom which usually killed anyone within a few minutes at the most and the only known cure was Phoenix Tears that would only be effective if they were poured on the wound just after someone was bitten. Since Saber had closed his eyes that meant that the Basilisk had to resort to biting him however with _**Avalon**_ protecting him, he simply couldn't be touched as long as he was within the sheath's embrace.

"What is this?!" Caster snarled at the sight. "Just what are you Saber?!"

"**I am the Bone of My Sword," **Saber's began calmly as he felt the inner frame of his own personal world begin to shift with him. **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

"What?!" Caster asked confused at his words.

"**I have created over a thousand blades,"** Saber continued unimpeded. **"Unaware of loss nor aware of gain."**

"What are you doing now?!" Caster demanded as his Basilisk continued to slam into _**Avalon's**_ protective light.

"**I have withstood pain to create many weapons," **Saber said as he crossed his right arm over his chest almost in prayer. **"Waiting for one's arrival."**

"What is this?!" Caster questioned with growing worry as a ring of fire started to flare up around the Servant of the Sword. "Stop now!"

"**I have no regrets," **Saber swore not only to himself but to those he held dear. **"This is the only path."**

"You…" Caster trailed off at the sight. "This is…"

"**My whole life was," **Saber declared. **"Unlimited Blade Works."**

His right arm thrust out as the flames circling around his form suddenly spread out, washing over the entire street as Caster through his hands up in surprise and closed his eyes tightly. The world around them distorted as light suddenly consumed his vision; after several long moments in which Caster questioned if he was still alive he opening his eyes once more and took in the world around him. The scene before him bore no resemblance to Godric's Hollow…

The two now stood in the middle of a barren wasteland with countless blades sticking out of the ground for as far as the eye could see. It was dawn judging by the sun seemingly starting to rise on the horizon which seemed to illuminate the world they had found themselves in. Caster turned his gaze towards his opponent and noticed that Saber stood calmly with his eyes still closed, no longer wrapped in _**Avalon's **_light as his blue coat waved slightly in the wind.

_Now _Caster was intimidated…

"This is a…" Caster gulped recognizing the feet for what it was. "To think…you're just like Rowena…she had a world like this too…"

"It's called a Reality Marble," Saber spoke calmly. "It is the earnest expression of my being."

"**Avada Kedevra!" **Caster bellowed as he hurled the killing curse at his enemy.

"It's already over," Saber told him as a sword dropped down from the sky and collided with the green light. "This is _my _world," he proclaimed. "And in here you can't defeat me."

"_Kill him now!" _Caster snarled out the command and the Basilisk lunged at its prey once more.

"I told you," Saber sighed as he raised his hand and then dropped it back down to his side. "You can't defeat me here," he said as dozens of swords fell from the sky and rained down on the Basilisk.

"No!" Caster cried out as he saw the swords tear into his Basilisk. It hissed in pain before finally succumbing to the barrage and finally fell motionless under the assault.

"**Caliburn!" **Saber called out as the golden sword appeared in his hands and he quickly closed the distance between them. Before Caster could escape, Saber thrust the golden sword through his chest and released the energy contained within it. Caster's body broke apart in short order as the blade shattered in his hands and the world around them collapsed, returning them back to Godric's Hollow.

"Curse…you…Sa…ber…" Caster rasped out before fading completely.

"Goodbye Caster," Saber whispered and then turned towards the Potter Cottage.

His battle was over…

Now it was all up to Harry…

* * *

Harry remembered this happening before back in the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected at the end of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore had called it Priori Incantetem that was said to happen when two wands with their cores being from the same source were turned against one another and connected. Both he and Voldemort had wands with Phoenix feather cores from Fawkes so he wasn't really surprised that the connection was made when they had caste their spells just now. What _did _surprise him however was the _lightning _that lashed out from the center of the connection, striking the house behind him in brilliant and violent bolts.

"What's the matter Potter?!" Voldemort laughed as he pushed more of his prana into the connection and forced it to bear down on the _child _that had dared to challenge him. "Is this really the best you can do?! Is this really all that the vaunted Boy-Who-Lived is capable of?!"

"Shut up," Harry gritted out as he strained to hold back the onslaught.

"You were never anything special boy," Voldemort said coldly with undisguised glee. "The only reason you've lived this long is because of your Mudblood mother's sacrifice! _You _could never be _my _equal!"

"I said shut up!" Harry shouted back as he flicked his wand to the side and broke the connection.

"Dementors!" Voldemort called to the darkened skies. "Come forth and devour his soul," upon his order dozens of Dementors descended from the clouds and the world around them grew colder.

"**Expecto Patronum!" **Harry hastily brought his wand up to stop them and his stag-patronus shot out. It ascended to intercept the demonic monsters that bore down upon its master and rammed into them, knocking them back and keeping them from coming any closer.

"A Patronus charm?" Voldemort sneered at the sight. "How disgustingly _light _must you be to summon something like that?"

"I told you to shut up," Harry shot back with a glare. "You _never _understood what was really important in this world."

"Oh?" Voldemort chuckled darkly. "And what might _that _be?"

"Having someone who cares for you," Harry answered honestly.

After going through a childhood living with hateful muggles that didn't want him around and then all these years filled with life and death conflicts he had come to realise this fact. In the end he wouldn't have made it this far alone nor did he think he could have survived all of this without those closest to him. His parents…Saber…Hermione…Sirius…Luna…in the end _they _were what gave him the strength to go on even when there was no end in sight. They had all cared for him and gave him a chance to do something he had thought was impossible because they _cared _enough about him to do so.

Now here he was ready to end this once and for all…

"Someone who cares?" Voldemort sneered in disgust. "What purpose could _that _possibly serve?"

"You just don't get it," Harry said with a shake of his head.

He'd read Dumbledore's notes concerning Tom Riddle and the man's change into Lord Voldemort. He'd grown up at an orphanage after his mother died and his father abandoned him. Later Tom had proven to be exceptionally talented and quickly drew in the people around him. However he could never trust anyone enough nor did he have anyone who really cared for him and so he had spent his life alone in a crowd of people. He'd become obsessed with immortality because he feared death above all else and grew to hate those that had scorned him, namely his father and all muggles. Muggle-borns were connected to the muggles and so he hated them too.

Nobody ever cared about him at all…

"**Crucio!" **Voldemort snarled as he threw the curse at the young man before him.

"**Expelliarmus!" **Harry countered and the connection was re-established.

"_Nagini! Kill him!" _Voldemort hissed in parsletongue.

'_Nagini?'_ Harry thought in surprise and sent a look over his shoulder. A snake slithered into view behind him as he held the connection and narrowed his eyes in worry. _'I really hate snakes,'_ he added before breaking the connection once again. Nagini launched itself at him as he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from his cloak and spun round, the blade cutting clean through its head with one swing.

"No!" Voldemort roared with true fear now in his eyes.

"What's the matter Tom?" Harry asked him sending him a look. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"You…" Voldemort trailed off with a glare. **"Avada Kedevra!"**

"**Expelliarmus!" **Harry called out as his wand came up and the disarming charm shot out.

Again Priori Incantetem was re-established, but this time the connection was unstable and far more chaotic than it had been before. Looking down Harry saw what the problem was; the wood of his wand was cracking and fracturing off the longer the connection was maintained. His eyes widened as the connection between him and Voldemort was violently broken, releasing a shockwave that washed over them and knocked them both to the ground.

Both of their wands broke apart a moment later…

"My wand," Voldemort started wide-eyed at the sight of the fragments littering the ground around him. "How?"

Harry didn't reply, instead grasping the hilt of his sword and made a mad dash right at his opponent. Without a wand neither of the two could use magic other than the little wandless magic that Voldemort was capable of but that was useless at this point. Harry quickly closed the distance between them and swung the Sword of Gryffindor at his head much like he had done with the snake moments ago. The swipe was bloody as the Dark Lord had tried to evade it but ultimately the blade cut across his neck with one swift motion. Voldemort screamed as black blood leaked out from his neck before he finally collapsed to the ground and his body fell apart.

Harry waited for his spirit to rise like it had done with Quirrell years ago…

It did not…

Without his Horcruxes Lord Voldemort was now truly dead…

He'd won…

'_I did it,'_ Harry thought in disbelief. _'I actually did it.'_

He shook his head and turned towards the void in the air behind the floating Luna. It wasn't over yet; he still needed to save Luna and stop Angra Mainyu from being born. He approached her slowly and cut the black tainted mucus that kept her wrists restrained allowing her to fall free into his arms. She was still unconscious as he lowered her to the ground and shrugged off his badly torn robes. He picked her back up once he covered her with his discarded robes and turned his gaze on the void of darkness that was still spreading out from the void.

What now?

He heard the footsteps from behind him long before he saw his Servant—the last Servant of this Grail War—step up beside him. They said nothing, merely staring at the filth that spewed from the hole in the world before them. _This_ was what they had been fighting and dying for over the last two months. A tainted wish-granting artefact that could only destroy…

There was only one way this would end…

"Master," Saber spoke softly. "Harry," he corrected himself speaking his comrade's name. "Please give the order."

The order…

The final solution…

Harry hesitated just for a moment knowing what this course of action would mean; after all the battles and the endless death he had always had Saber to watch his back. He'd have never made it this far alone and now if he gave this order then he would probably never see the man that had become his hero and friend ever again. Still, he only hesitated for a moment and only that single moment. In the end it came down to what was right and what was easy just like Dumbledore had told him so long ago.

He made his decision…

"**By the power of my Command Seal,"** Harry said clearly. **"Servant Saber, I order you to destroy the Holy Grail."**

His last Command Sigil disappeared a moment later…

The order was given…

"**Trace on," **Saber spoke as he held out his hand and projected the most powerful weapon in his arsenal.

Shimming with otherworldly light the legendary blade _**Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory**_ was re-forged in his hands as he brought it up over his head. He was unable to replicate the original blade's full capability however he could come pretty close to matching its power though the effort would kill him outright by draining all of his prana in one go. It was an A-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm embodying the single wish that everyone feels at least once in their lives…

The promise of victory above all else…

And right now he was going to use it to strike down this abomination…

"That's…" Harry trailed off at the sight of the blade now engulfed in a brilliant golden light.

"**Excalibur!"** Saber called out as he swung the blade down and a beam of light exploded from the sword. The beam struck the void with holy light that destroyed the corruption like the sun would push away the night and after a few long moments the blast died down.

The void was gone…

"It's over," Harry whispered and then saw the blade in Saber's hand start to dissolve. "Saber?"

"…This is where we part ways Harry," Saber said finally and turned towards him.

"Thank you," Harry spoke with a smile. "I couldn't have done this without you Shirou."

"I'm sure you would have found a way," Shirou Emiya smiled back as his body started to dissolve. "I leave this world with no regrets."

"You were never one to regret anything," Harry told him.

Servant Saber—Shirou Emiya—disappeared from this world with a smile…

The long night was over…

The dawn had come at last…

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends the final battle leaving only the epilogue of this story for me to finish. I'll admit it's been fun writing this fic and my only regret was not being able to make it last longer. Harry Potter fics are incredibly difficult to write out for me because of their length as this story shows though I will admit it turned out better than I expected it would when I first started writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it and if everything goes well I should post the epilogue sometime in the next couple of days.

**Profiles**

**Class: **Saber**  
Name: **Shirou Emiya (UBW Good Ending)  
**Master:** Harry Potter**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Projection (Tracing), Structural Analysis, Reinforcement**  
Noble Phantasms: **Azoth Sword, Avalon, Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works)

**Class: **Caster**  
Name: **Salazar Slytherin  
**Master: **Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)**  
Magic-Magecraft: **Crucio Avada Kedevra, Fiendfyre, Protego Maxima**  
Noble Phantasms: **Basilisk

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Master and Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night.

**Fate: Potter Night**

**Chapter13: Master and Servant**

A twenty-five year old Harry Potter groaned as he rose from his sleep at Potter Manor to find that he was indeed alone in the rather large bed. What had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was talking Hermione and Luna about their latest project the night before when they were playing strip po—okay, now he remembered what happened and groaned again as he collapsed back onto the pillow. They may have had a _bit _too much to drink…

How did his life end up like this again?

Oh yeah…

Following the end of the Holy Grail War, Harry had gone through the rest of Dumbledore's notes and found the ancestral home of the Potter family. Needless to say he moved in with Hermione and Luna soon after the Wizarding World found out that Voldemort was now truly dead. Of course everyone immediately knew that Harry had been responsible for defeating him again and it had taken a month for the parties to stop much to Minister Bones' relief.

The following three years were tedious because of the amount of damage and the number of people who died during the two month long war. They were only just _now _starting to recover from it all since the whole of Magical Britain had to be rebuilt from the ground up and that included Hogwarts as well. Without the Purebloods—mainly those that were Death Eaters or their supporters—the Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns quickly seized control of most of the government, modernizing everything.

Naturally when the trials started there were a lot of people calling for Luna's and to a lesser extent Hermione's blood including one Molly Weasley. The latter of which wasn't really a surprise considering Berserker's actions had resulted in the deaths of three of her sons and the hospitalization of her only daughter. Though it was hypocritical of her since only three years prior her own daughter Ginny had been possessed and had set a Basilisk loose in a school on more than one occasion.

Since _she _wasn't punished then there was no way Harry would let Luna suffer for the manipulations of Angra Mainyu. Harry sat in on the trial—being the one who defeated her meant he was supposed to be there as a witness—and pulled a Dumbledore as he liked to say. He had stood up in the middle of the trial and spoke clearly for all to hear that Luna was being controlled during her alleged crime. He then went on to say that she was no darker than _he _was…

Considering Dumbledore's word alone had gotten Snape off scot-free without a trial it went unsaid that Luna was cleared of all charges…

After all it was for the Greater Good right?

Harry had to chuckle at the thought; he had long since come to terms with the old man's actions and had honestly found it amusing to use his 'wise' words simply to piss people off. The first time he asked McGonagall if she wanted a lemon drop was priceless, especially when Luna had taken a photo of her shocked face when he did so. Despite his resentment towards the former Headmaster for his treatment over the years Harry had honestly just stopped caring and started living his life how he wanted to, not what everyone expected him to.

It was for that reason that Harry, Hermione and Luna returned to Hogwarts to finish their education. Everyone was wary of Luna and to a lesser extent Hermione however everyone was practically worshiping Harry by the end of his seventh year. He'd become the Man-Who-Saved-The-World after the events of the Holy Grail War had become public knowledge and the Ministry sacked everyone that was working in the Department of Mysteries. With the Greater Grail destroyed by Harry and Shirou there was no way to start another Grail War after Harry personally destroyed all of their research on the Heavens Feel ritual.

Harry had gotten together with both Hermione and Luna a few days after returning to school and they had been living together ever since. Hermione had gone to work at the Ministry, eventually becoming the Head of the Department of Mysteries with Luna as the leading researcher. They had done this after Hermione had explained about the memories that she had dreamt of when Lancer had been her Servant detailing a war with the muggles when magic had been exposed to them. Knowing that they only had a limited amount of time before the muggles progressed enough to discover them, Hermione and Luna had set out to find a solution that wouldn't end with one side wiping the other out.

He'd lost track of the number of projects they had told him about…

Harry hated politics and had decided to become a teacher at Hogwarts after graduating. He broke the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and had taught it for five years now. As an old War Hero and the winner of the Holy Grail War he was considered by many to be the most powerful wizard alive right now with the unofficial title of the Leader of the Light. He wouldn't make Dumbledore's mistakes though; he refused the position as Minister of Magic when he turned twenty along with the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump positions when they were offered two years later. Harry knew that the man had stretched himself too thin when he acquired those positions in the past and in the end Harry had to wonder how things would have turned out if he had given them up.

Honestly Harry just didn't want the jobs…

Harry sighed as he threw off his the covers and stood up, getting ready for the day ahead. He went downstairs once he was done and saw Luna standing in front of the oven obviously cooking something. Hermione sat at the table with her back turned to the oven seemingly engrossed in a book she was reading and after a few moments of staring it seemed neither of his two girls had noticed him yet. He grinned like he'd seen Sirius do whenever he thought of a prank and slipped into the kitchen unnoticed by the pair. He walked up between Hermione and Luna before making a show of raising both of his hands.

"Morning you two," Harry waved finally catching their attention.

"H-Harry!" Hermione jumped in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Harry replied with a shrug and kissed them both.

"Good morning Harry," Luna smiled. "Do you want toast or waffles?"

"Waffles please," Harry requested smiling back.

"You're up early," Hermione commented eyeing him strangely.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am," Harry smiled back.

"Lucky?" Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Are you infected with wrackspurts again?"

"No Luna," Harry reassured her. "I'm lucky that I have you two here with me."

"Harry…" Hermione trailed off with a small smile and shared a look with the blond women. "Well," she said with a nod. "If that's how you feel then we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked looking between the two.

"We're pregnant," Luna answered smiling widely.

Harry blinked three times and passed out a moment later…

"Well he took that better than I expected," Hermione chuckled. "Serves him right for surprising us like that."

Such is the fate of Harry Potter…

* * *

Shirou Emiya stood amidst a wasteland filled with swords and stared at the sun on the horizon. This was his own little home in the Throne of Heroes that he had manifested using his Unlimited Blade Works when he ascended into a Heroic Spirit so long ago. How long had it been since he looked up at the sky and dreamed of being a hero? Well, in the end he had become a hero and unlike EMIYA he had no regrets. In the end this was the only path for him…

"I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice spoke up.

"You know I'll always return to you in death as I did in life," Shirou smiled as he felt the newcomer step up beside him.

"It's a shame that Rin is not here with us," Arturia Pendragon said sadly. The Throne of Heroes was the realm of heroes and unfortunately Rin was more of a researcher than a hero so she had never ascended into a Heroic Spirit like they had done.

"We'll see her again," Shirou reassured her. "Though I hope she never summons me as an Archer," he cringed at the thought of it.

After all it was entirely possible that one of the many worlds where his lost wife existed might have her summon _him _as her Servant in the Holy Grail War of that world instead of EMIYA. For a fleeting moment he thought on the possibility of meeting his younger self before discarding the idea and clutching the crimson jewel hanging around his neck. Though the Rin he knew was long gone and their children had walked their own paths, Shirou knew that the day would come when he would see her again.

Even if it was another version of her…

"Shirou," Arturia turned and sent him a curious look. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Shirou nodded with a smile.

"Are you happy?" Arturia asked him.

Was he happy?

After everything that had happened, all the hardship he'd gone through and all the pain he'd suffered in order to get here, he knew the answer to that question.

"Yes," Shirou answered honestly. "Yes I am."

"I'm glad," Arturia smiled as she slipped her hand into his.

They stared out at the horizon silently simply enjoying each other's presence when Shirou suddenly felt a familiar tug on his soul, one he knew well and had experienced before. Arturia sent him a knowing look having felt it too and smiled sadly as she let go of his hand. They both knew what it meant…

"It looks like I have to leave again," Shirou sighed.

"That's okay," Arturia told him. "I'll be waiting here for when you come back."

"I'll never get used to this," Shirou commented as he felt the world around him distort and his soul being pulled away from the Throne of Heroes. "I'll see you again soon Arturia," he whispered and saw her give him a smile before he vanished.

He felt weightless for a moment before the familiar feeling of a body being constructed around his soul took hold of him and he found himself in the center of a runic array he knew to be a summoning circle. The ground was solid rock and there were leaves everywhere with large trees all around. Clearly he was in a dense forest judging by what he was seeing and casting a look at the sky he saw that it was around midday if he were to guess. And then he lay his eyes on the young man with black hair and green eyes that seemed to have fallen on his back and was now staring up at him with varying emotions.

He asked the question…

"Servant Saber," Shirou introduced. "Upon your summoning I have come forth; I ask you now, are you my Master?"

One story ends

And another begins

A story of heroes and villains

Chasing their dreams until the end

So lay down your burdens

Enjoy the peace while it lasts

Because it never lasts long enough

In the end

There is no fate but the one we make

**Author's Notes:**

Finally it's finished and here's the epilogue which is in my personal opinion everything that the canon epilogue was not. I admit it was short but that's what epilogues are supposed to be and unlike the canon one this pretty has pretty much tied up all the loose ends that I can see (I might have missed some) and leaves it open for the future. The main problem I have with this fic is the timescale like I've said before which was basically trying to graft a Grail War (something which takes two weeks on average) into the Potterverse (something that spans seven years). In the end I managed to stretch it to two months without losing momentum and here we are at the end.

Concerning reviews I will admit that Shirou (especially UBW-Shirou) is a bit overpowered but not by much in my opinion; I admit I took some liberties with Avalon but that was mainly because after keeping it with him his whole life I think he would have been able to use it in a similar manner to Arturia. Couple that with his one-shot-kill Azoth Sword and an armoury of Noble Phantasms and I can see how most people think that he's overpowered by Servant standards.

However that's only when you compare him to the 'average' Heroic Spirit like Robin Hood or Francis Drake whom only have a set number of powerful abilities. When compared to the likes of Arturia, Hercules, Lancelot, Gawain and Gilgamesh he's just barely capable of matching them. He'd be able to win don't get me wrong but when it comes to power levels I think those ones are the real overpowered Servants of the Nasuverse. Also please remember that Potterverse heroes and villains are all overpowered by nature since they can all pretty much kill people with two word arias. Hell, Slytherin had a _Basilisk _as a Noble Phantasm for crying out loud!

I will admit that with the lack of diversity of spells that the Potterverse characters use, it was rather difficult to write anymore battle scenes in this fics if I had kept going. That's the one thing that's always bothered me about Rowling's fight scenes, the way she reused the same spells again and again for almost every character in the series. Meanwhile the Nasuverse has _too much_ diversity with the way everyone has their own unique spells that everyone else has trouble learning. In the end trying to find a middle ground between the two was getting rather difficult as I'm sure some of you noticed back when I introduced the Time-Turner Time-Stop Mode that I based off of the Cassiopeia from Negima (I don't own that by the way) in order to give Hermione a bit of diversity.

Anyway enough of my rambling; I hope that answers all of your questions and I hope you all enjoyed.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
